


Requital

by SwissCheesePlant



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Advice from Iroh, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Badass Katara (Avatar), Bloodbending (Avatar), Dark Katara (Avatar), Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Life-Changing Field Trips, Minor Character Death, Or Is It?, Slow Burn, Zutara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 58,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwissCheesePlant/pseuds/SwissCheesePlant
Summary: After the Fire Nation’s failed siege of the North Pole, a waterbender goes to the Chief of the Northern Water Tribe to insist the North join the war. Once she convinces the Chief to allow her to train the women in combat, the Northern Water Tribe joins the invasion on the day of Black Sun and turn the tides of the battle.Now that the Water Tribes have influence over the Fire Nation, they can reclaim their autonomy and even demand an arranged marriage between the Crown Prince and one of their own. But after decades of war, can the world regain balance or will vengeance be prioritized over peace?
Relationships: Aang & Katara (Avatar), Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Azula & Katara (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Zuko
Comments: 88
Kudos: 226





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Requital (n): something given in return, compensation, or retaliation
> 
> Canon-divergence begins after the Siege of the North Pole, but for the main characters events match the show up until season 3’s “The Puppetmaster” episode.

### Prologue

In the eyes of the Northern Water Tribe Council of Elders and Chief Arnook, the elderly waterbender before them seemed unassuming. She had appeared at their gates in the dead of night, on a rickety Fire Nation boat looking half-dead from exhaustion.

The guards had treated her with suspicion at first. Since the attempted siege, they had every right to be wary of Fire Nation boats but once they got close enough to recognize her as a fellow Water Tribeswoman, they welcomed her inside the city walls. She was given a room to rest and a promise that she would meet with the Chief and his council the following evening.

Now the woman stood before the Chief and his council. The men, unsatisfied by subtle symbols of their superiority, sat high above her on icy platforms. A waterfall roared behind them, forcing the woman to raise her voice to be heard.

“The Fire Nation will return. They have the resources to sustain such a crushing defeat and come back for more. The lives of their soldiers mean little to them and they will return with a general who is not arrogant enough to begin his attack just days before a full moon.”

Chief Arnook nodded in acknowledgment of her warning. “We will be prepared when that time comes. We’ve repaired most of the damage from the siege and I have waterbenders working on the construction of an outer wall. We will be ready.”

“You are still solely focused on defense. That strategy will fail you.”

One of the men on the council scoffed. “What right does a woman have to speak of military tactics?”

The woman in question ignored him. “Is it true that in the North women are still forbidden from waterbending?”

“That is true. Women are healers, men are warriors,” Chief Arnook replied, his gravelly voice reverberating against the ice walls.

“You’ve lost benders during the siege and you don’t have the Avatar to protect you anymore. The Fire Nation will attack again and they will defeat you. Unless you employ your secret weapon.”

“What kind of weapon do you speak of?” Arnook asked.

“The women. You must train them to fight.”

“Women are not suited for fighting,” a different councilor said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

“You have no concept of the potential within the resources you’re squandering. Chief Arnook, let me demonstrate why you should let me train your women.”

Arnook regarded her circumspectly before nodding, despite the grumbling of his councilors.

“Follow me outside,” she said, turning sharply on her heel and striding towards the towering ice doors.

The men followed the mysterious woman outside and down the massive staircase in front of the Royal Palace. She raised her chin towards the full moon, inhaling deeply before she turned to face them. She took a rigid stance that was unfamiliar to the men watching her. She raised her arms and suddenly all five men dropped to their knees before her.

“What are you doing to us?!” one of the councilors yelled, as the men tried fruitlessly to fight the grip she had on them.

“I am demonstrating what a mere _woman_ is capable of.”

With a wave of her arm, the four councilors marched awkwardly towards the edge of the ice where another massive waterfall was pounding into the frigid ocean below.

“Stop this!” Arnook yelled, as his councilors teetered at the edge of the ice.

The woman released them and the councilors turned to her, their mouths agape in horror.

The waterbender kept her eyes on Arnook, watching his ragged breathing steady as he realized the danger was over.

The woman took a step forward and dropped to her knees, kowtowing at the Chief’s feet.

“Chief Arnook. I know you lost your beloved daughter during the siege. Please, let me help your people. I can train your warriors, including the ones you don’t recognize as warriors yet. I will help you protect the rest of your people’s daughters and sons.”

The councilors shakily approached the scene and turned towards their Chief, shocked to see tears in his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some lines spoken by Katara and Hama are quotes from the series. Enjoy!

### Chapter 1

Katara stood at the edge of the cliff, feeling the ocean breeze press against her, threading between the strands of her hair and causing her Fire Nation skirt to ripple around her legs. Her blue eyes were unfocused, lazily observing a dense cloud of fog in the distance.

They’d been traveling through the Fire Nation for weeks now, but the Water Tribe girl still hadn’t adjusted to the blistering heat. The cool air skimming off the water was a welcomed reprieve and made her think of her village, far away as it was.

 _I’ll see my father soon,_ she thought, _and together we will end this war and we can go home._

Katara turned her back on the sea and looked to her friends.

They’d arrived at the rendezvous point five days ahead of schedule having made great time moving through the last village. Aang had wanted to stop when a passerby warned them about rumors of people disappearing in the woods, but when they learned no one had disappeared for months, they decided whatever spirit the villagers had angered must have moved on. So, they did too.

Toph sat on the ground, her back pressed against their flying bison as she ordered Sokka around. Katara’s brother was unloading supplies, pausing frequently to make sarcastic comments in the earthbender’s direction. Aang was nervously pacing nearby. The immediacy of the invasion had hit him once they’d reached the island and Katara was at a loss for how to calm him down.

Katara herself felt anxious. Their plan relied on an absurd number of things coming together for them to reach the Fire Lord during the brief eight-minute window of the eclipse.

They didn’t even know for sure what their numbers would be for the invasion. If their father recruited everyone he planned to, they would have just over 100 people. While their plans revolved around a small invasion, Katara feared they would be easily overpowered by the Fire Nation army if her father’s recruitment efforts fell even a dozen people short.

“Katara!” Sokka yelled, interrupting her thoughts. “Are you going to help or- “

Sokka froze, his eyes focusing on something over Katara’s left shoulder.

Katara turned, her eyes roaming over the horizon. She saw what had caught her brother’s eye. Ships were approaching, emerging from the fog she’d been watching just moments ago. They bore blue flags.

“It’s dad! He’s early, too!” Sokka made a fist-pump motion into the air above his head.

Katara squinted her eyes and took a step towards the edge of the cliff. “Those aren’t dad’s ships, Sokka… Those look like Northern Water Tribe ships.”

\------

Chief Arnook was the first disembark when the ships made landfall in the sheltered cove of the island. An elderly female waterbender followed him, using her bending to make a bridge of ice from the ship to the beach.

“Chief Arnook. Welcome! We’re happy to see you! But… what are you doing here?” Aang was looking confusedly between the Chief and the ships. 

“Avatar Aang. We have come to help with your invasion. Chief Hakoda sent us a letter several weeks ago.”

Katara was unsurprised by this. Her father knew the odds were against them and would have left no stone unturned. But even Hakoda never would have imagined the Northern Water Tribe would take part in an invasion. Their survival for the last hundred years had been a result of their self-imposed isolation and refusal to take part in other nations’ efforts to fight the Fire Nation.

“What made you decide to join us?” Katara asked.

“Well, we certainly owed the Avatar a favor after he protected the Northern Water Tribe from invasion,” the Chief said then turned to the elderly waterbender on his left. “But it was Hama here who finally made me see we needed to let go of our self-preservationist strategy.”

The woman smiled and took a step forward. “You must be Katara,” she said. “I’ve heard much about you.”

Somewhat bewildered, Katara returned the smile but her eyes broke away when she noticed the people disembarking from the ships.

“Chief Arnook, you brought your healers as well as your warriors? Not that I’m complaining, I’m just surprised you would put the women in danger.”

But it was Hama who responded, “Those are women aren’t just healers, my dear. They are waterbending warriors as well.”

Katara looked between the Chief and Hama, her eyes widening. “But Master Pakku refused to train women. He only made an exception for me when he learned who my Gran Gran was. Even after I proved myself and begged him to let the other women learn to fight, he wouldn’t budge.”

“Master Pakku is now in the South with a small handful of students. Hama trained the healers in combat,” Arnook replied. 

Katara merely blinked, amazed the Chief would permit such a thing.

“Come,” Hama said, linking her arm with Katara’s and leading her away from the shoreline. “There will be time after the invasion to tell you all about how I convinced an old man that setting aside his chauvinism could turn the tides of this war. But we don’t have time for that now. I have things to teach you today, and more importantly, tonight.”

\------

Hama spent the afternoon teaching Katara how to bend when water was scarce. They walked to the center of the island to reduce the temptation to pull water from the ocean.

“I am very pleased to meet a fellow Southern waterbender again after all these years.”

“You’re from the Southern Water Tribes?” Katara asked with an astonished smile.

“Yes, but I haven’t seen my home in 60 years.”

“It was a raid, wasn’t it? The Fire Nation took you?”

The woman laughed humorlessly as she stepped into a field overgrown with thick, green plants. “The Fire Nation had no idea what kind of enemy they were making.”

Katara watched, mesmerized, as Hama pulled all the water from the surrounding vegetation in one elegant swoop of her arm. In the same motion, Hama brought the water down on a nearby rock with enough force to slice through the stone.

The brown, shriveled plants left in the waterbenders' wake made Katara frown.

“They’re just plants,” Hama said dismissively. “The earth will recover faster than if it’d been scorched by a firebender. Now you try.”

\------

On their walk back to the camp, Hama told her about her childhood in the Southern Water Tribes. When she was very young, the Fire Nation mostly left them alone. They were too preoccupied with colonizing the Earth Nation to venture so far South. But as the Fire Nation consolidated its power, things began to change. Hama was the last waterbender taken from her home during the Fire Nation raids. She was the only one to escape the prison they were held in.

“How did you escape?” Katara asked as they trekked through the island’s rugged terrain.

“I’ll show you tonight, we’re lucky to have met just before a full moon.”

When they returned to camp and Hama went to seek out the Chief, Sokka ran up to his sister, his eyes wide with excitement.

“Katara, there’s over 150 warriors and more than half of them are water benders!”

“That will more than double our numbers!” Katara said “But, that’s nearly their entire army. Chief Arnook really left the Northern Water Tribe completely defenseless?”

Sokka nodded as Toph and Aang joined them, “I’ve been talking to him. I think Yue’s sacrifice changed him. Keeping his people isolated didn’t save his daughter, so now he wants to be proactive.”

“And he wants revenge,” Toph added.

“He told me he believes this battle could be the end of the war. He said Hama convinced him of that,” Aang said. His face was still lined with anxiety, but he looked a little less terrified than he did that morning. As if he were realizing he wasn’t going into this alone.

“Hama’s been teaching me some new waterbending moves and she’s going to show me more tonight.”

“By the time this eclipse hits, we’ll be unstoppable!” Sokka cheered, doing a little hop of excitement. He grabbed Katara’s arm and led her towards where the soldiers were congregating, making introductions as they went.

\------

That night they dined on one of the ships with Arnook, Hama and all the squad leaders for the invasion. Katara and Sokka eagerly stuffed themselves with the Water Tribe delicacies their compatriots had brought, while Aang and Toph proceeded more cautiously.

Aang was cutting his sea prunes into the smallest bites possible when he asked Hama to tell them how she decided to get involved with this war.

Her voice solemn, the waterbender explained she’d spent two decades in a Fire Nation prison. After escaping, she’d heard rumors the Southern Tribes were all but extinct. She’d decided to continue living in the Fire Nation and kept her bending a secret. When she’d heard about the failed siege at the North Pole, she’d known the Fire Nation’s downfall had begun.

“This wasn’t the Fire Nation's first failed siege, of course,” Hama explained. “But what took me by surprise was how quickly word spread within the Nation. When the invasion of Ba Sing Se was abandoned all those years ago, we didn’t hear about it until almost a year after the fact. Even then, the details were scarce and they minimized how crushing the defeat was. But just a few weeks after the battle at the North Pole, everyone knew that Zhao had humiliated himself while the Northern Water Tribe stood strong.

“That’s why I decided to go to the North Pole. I knew I could contribute to the training of the waterbenders there and my knowledge of the Fire Nation could aid any attack the Water Tribe was willing to undertake.”

Katara wanted to hear more but the sun had set and Hama was eager to continue her training. Hama brought one of her squad leaders, Meriwa, with them. 

Meriwa was soft-spoken and smiled shyly when Katara asked her questions about herself. She looked to be in her late 20s, with long dark hair she wore in two braids. She had blue, upturned eyes and three thin lines streaked from her bottom lip down her chin. She had another tattoo on the top of her right hand; two lines starting on either side of her center knuckle and ending at her wrist with swirls and droplets on either side.

Such tattoos had been common among women in the Southern Water Tribes before the Fire Nation raids began, but the practice lost popularity when it became evident that the more “exotic-looking” women were targeted by the enemy soldiers. Like the benders, those women would be snatched away during the heat of battle. Rumors spread that while the benders were imprisoned, the tattooed women were sold or traded as slaves. All the Southerners knew for certain was the women never found their way back home. The women decided they preferred blending in with the men who were rarely captured, only killed.

Katara hadn’t seen any Northern Water Tribe women similarly marked before.

On their walk to the center of the island, Katara learned that Pakku took Yugoda, the head healer, with him to the Southern Water Tribe and Meriwa had taken her place. When Hama received the Chief’s blessing to begin teaching the healers to fight, Meriwa had been the first to volunteer and quickly became Hama’s best student.

“My father was killed in the Siege,” Meriwa said, her voice flat. “I felt so helpless that day. I never want to be that helpless again.”

“You won’t be.” Hama stopped and turned to face them. “Meriwa has mastered the technique I’m about to show you. I have eight other students who can do it, but most only during the full moon, like me.”

“Do what?”

“Bloodbend.”

A shiver ran down Katara’s spine.

“Did you know the human body is mostly water, Katara? You told me about a man manipulating vines in the swamps; this is a similar concept. Let me demonstrate.”

Hama turned to Meriwa and nodded. Meriwa nodded back and broke into a run. Hama raised her right hand above her shoulder and twisted her wrist.

The healer stopped her in her tracks, her legs awkwardly rigid. Hama dragged both of her arms and Meriwa walked back towards them with an unnatural clumsiness.

“Once you’ve perfected this technique, you can control anything or anyone.”

Katara swallowed, her heart beating fast. “But, to reach inside someone and control them. I don’t know if I want that kind of power.”

Hama released Meriwa. “The choice is not yours. The power exists!”

“Katara,” Meriwa took a step towards the younger girl. “You could pull water from the air and fill my lungs with it right now, couldn’t you?”

“I would never do that!”

“But you have the power. I know this technique seems invasive. But think of the possibilities!” Meriwa pulled water from the air and froze it into a small icicle. She walked up to Hama and held it to her throat.

“It’s not sharp,” Meriwa assured in response to Katara’s wide-eyed stare. “Imagine I was an enemy soldier with a dagger. How could you disarm me without risking Hama’s life?”

Katara hesitated. “I could try to push you back with a water whip… or freeze you and try to pull Hama away…”

“But those are risky. I need less than a second to plunge this dagger into her throat. What if you could make me drop the dagger? You could ensure Hama’s safety without hurting me either.”

Katara absorbed her words, unease mixing with wonder in the pit of her stomach. 

Meriwa melted her icicle, diffusing the water into tiny particles that were whisked away by the evening breeze.

“Meriwa is the leader of my squad of bloodbenders,” Hama said. “She is the only one that can bloodbend during the day and will be integral to the invasion. Based on what I’ve seen and heard about your skills as a bender Katara, I suspect you will be able to do so as well.

“Meriwa will be on the front lines, incapacitating soldiers before they can touch our people. Before they can kill your friends. Your family. If you can master this technique, you will go with the Avatar. With you protecting him, I know he can defeat Ozai.”

Katara glanced between the two women. She had never craved power beyond her autonomy. But she remembered seeing Aang fall in Ba Sing Se. For agonizing minutes, she had carried his lifeless body, not knowing if she’d be able to revive him. She needed to keep him safe. The power Hama was dangling in front of her seemed suddenly irresistible.

“Teach me.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Invasion time!
> 
> Some of the dialogue is taken from the show. 
> 
> Thank you to those who've left kudos and comments :)

### Chapter 2

The morning of the invasion, Katara awoke at first light, her stomach quivering with nerves. She’d spent the last four nights training with Meriwa and Hama. Hama had been correct, bloodbending came easily to Katara. Healing had heightened Katara’s understanding of the thousands of pathways within the human body. Calling to them felt natural. On the first night of her training, she’d been able to force Meriwa to her knees.

“All my bloodbenders were formerly trained as healers. I tried to train some of the men, but it turns out by not teaching them healing, Pakku failed them just as much as he failed the women,” Hama had told her.

Katara met the strongest of these healers turned warriors the following day, after training most of the night with Meriwa and Hama.

The squad of bloodbenders were formidable. Like Meriwa, the eight women all had matching tattoos on the backs of their right hands. Several others’ faces were tattooed as well. 

Hama made introductions, describing each women’s bending proficiency as she went. Katara learned only three others besides Meriwa could bloodbend without a full moon, though they still needed at least some moonlight to use the technique. Those three joined her and Meriwa that night to train.

Kallik was the strongest of the newcomers and sparred with Meriwa first. Bloodbenders sparring was far more one-sided than when Katara sparred with Aang or the others. Whoever got control of the other’s blood first typically won, unless their hold wasn’t strong enough. Kallik couldn’t break free of Meriwa’s grip though sweat dotted her brow with the effort. After a few minutes, Meriwa released her and motioned for Katara to fight Kallik next.

Katara approached the woman, noting Kallik was only a couple years older than herself. She had a V tattoo that began at her hairline with the two lines meeting between her eyes.

Meriwa yelled “Fight!” and Katara hit the ground, her body completely out of her control. She fought against Kallik’s hold but the girl had been too quick. After a minute, Katara yielded.

That night, all four women took turns fighting Katara. She lost again and again. Kallik seemed smug with her victories while the other girls, Eska and Elisapee, seemed embarrassed to defeat the master waterbender they’d heard so much about. Meriwa, however, maintained the calm neutrality of an experienced instructor.

Towards the end of the night, Katara was thrown against a tree by an apologetic Elisapee. As she had done all night, Katara kept trying and failing to use her strength to press against her opponent’s hold so she could get into a bloodbending stance.

Then she had an idea. She stopped focusing on breaking free through physical strength and closed her eyes, calling for the water within her own body. She couldn’t get in a bloodbending stance with Elisapee controlling her, but she was so familiar with the water within her she didn’t need it. Katara focused on retaking control of her arms and after a moment they lifted shakily. Next, she reached out to control Elisapee’s body while endeavoring not to give up the control she’d regained from her arms. It was difficult but she was able to twist the girl’s wrist just enough to break her hold. Elisapee yelped and Katara was free. She brought the girl to her knees and won her first bloodbending battle.

Yesterday, for the first time, Katara bloodbended while the sun was still up.

Bleary-eyed, Katara climbed out of her sleeping roll and noticed Sokka was already up, sitting at the edge of the cliff overlooking the water. She approached him, shaking off her exhaustion.

“I hope this fog doesn’t delay dad,” he said.

Katara smiled. “No, Sokka. That is dad.”

\------

There was barely enough room in their makeshift harbor for the five additional ships.

If Hakoda was as surprised as Katara and the others to see the Northern Water Tribe warriors, he hid it well. He and the rest of the Southern warriors had managed to recruit nearly everyone they had planned for, bringing the invasion’s total participants to just under three hundred. Hakoda, Sokka, Arnook and Hama immediately got to work reevaluating their invasion strategy given the unexpected resources.

When Hakoda addressed the coalition, Katara felt pride and hope bloom in her chest. They had a good plan, they had far more people than they’d expected and they could end this war today. 

Aang seemed inspired as well. He stood with his back straight and head held high, his eyes sharp with determination.

Katara sat with Elisapee, the youngest of Hama’s bloodbenders at sixteen-years-old. The girl had a round face bisected by black bangs and her blue eyes were skimming over the faces of the crowd in wonderment. Katara mirrored her, looking at the group of people they’d assembled, smiling when her eyes met familiar faces. But there was no time for reunions with her old friends. In a whirlwind of activity, they loaded up the ships and left the quiet island behind them.

The Southern Water Tribe ships got them as far as the Gates of Azulon before they needed to be abandoned. The invaders barely all fit in the Mechanist’s submarines. Katara watched them load in, feeling claustrophobia on their behalf before gratefully mounting Appa. 

When the subs resurfaced for air after passing the gates, Aang prepared to leave. After the Mechanist presented him with a new glider that morning, he’d announced he would fly ahead of the ships to ensure he found the Fire Lord before he had time to escape.

Katara had agreed it was a good plan but protested when he said he would go alone.

“Aang, please let me come with you. I can help.”

“I know you can help, Katara. But this is something I have to do myself.”

Katara huffed in frustration but there wasn’t time to keep pressing the issue. “I’m proud of you,” she said instead.

“Everything’s going to be different after today, isn’t it?”

“Yes, it is.”

“What if I don’t come back?”

“Aang, don’t say that. Of course, you’ll- “

Her words were lost to the soft press of his lips against hers. Then the boy with blue arrows was above her, flying swiftly towards his destiny.

\------

When the land portion of the invasion began, no one from the Fire Nation noticed the young woman contorting her arms at odd angles. Surrounded by chaos, they didn’t pay heed to soldiers who dropped their weapons with a jerky twist of their arm. Most were then incapacitated by a nearby invader, but some soldiers inexplicably marched unarmed to one of the submarines. There, an elderly woman cuffed their wrists with ice before they unceremoniously threw themselves down the submarine’s hatch.

It wasn’t until most of the invaders had moved on towards the road to the palace that the remaining defenders, most injured or otherwise immobilized, took notice of the Water Tribe women’s actions.

They watched, terrified, as the submarine filled up with their fellow soldiers. When the sub was full, it sunk ominously below the surface of the water. The soldiers didn’t see the submarine went to reconnect with the Northern Water Tribe ships, anchored just far enough from the Gates of Azulon to avoid detection, where several waterbenders were waiting to unload their new prisoners and lock them in cells.

The soldiers did notice when the sub returned, and one by one the rest of them found themselves unable to resist marching to their own prison.

\------

The ground invasion went smoothly. Katara flew in on Appa and used traditional water bending instead of bloodbending. Bloodbending wore her out, especially during the day, and she couldn’t risk becoming drained before she knew Aang was safe.

When her father was injured disabling a battlement, she almost healed him herself before a woman from the Northern Water Tribe reached them.

“Master Katara, let me take care of Chief Hakoda so you can focus on the battle.”

Katara hesitated.

“Meriwa herself trained me. Your father will be in good hands.”

Katara nodded and together they moved her father to a safer area so the healer could do her work.

\------

“The entire palace city is abandoned,” Aang said when he unexpectedly landed beside them, returning far too quickly to have completed his objective.

“They knew,” Sokka said, his voice like ice.

Katara pushed down the fear that flooded her at the realization they’d walked into a trap. They would change strategy. Waterbenders knew how to adapt to changing currents.

While the invasion continued on the ground, Aang, Sokka, Toph and Katara took to the skies.

Aang had warned them, but the eerie silence of the deserted palace city still caused a shiver of unease to run down Katara’s spine as they flew over it.

Appa landed on the side of the volcano. Katara slid down one of the flying bison legs, her fingers threading through the grass where she landed. She felt for the water in the stalks but didn’t disturb it. The fact that anything could grow on the side of a mountain full of magma astounded her. 

They wouldn’t have found the underground bunker if it weren’t for Toph. She ripped a hole in the earth, connecting them with a natural tunnel just beneath the surface. The smell of sulfur surrounded them as they descended into the darkness. They ran through the tunnel following the blind earthbender, conscious of every second ticking by. 

They found the Fire Princess first, right as the eclipse began. Even the absence of her element did not temper her sardonic smile.

 _This will be easy,_ Katara thought, before quickly being proven wrong.

The Dai Li earthbenders appeared out of nowhere. Dodging soaring earth, Katara couldn’t keep a bloodbending stance long enough to immobilize Azula, who took off down one of the tunnels.

They pursued her, fighting the two Dai Li agents as they went.

Toph managed to incapacitate one of the men in green, trapping him in a metal support beam. Katara watched him struggle a moment before she was confident he couldn’t escape. Befriending the inventor of metalbending was certainly coming in handy.

The Princess kept moving and they gave chase.

Sokka was the first one to realize the ruse. “Stop! Don’t you see what she’s doing? She’s playing with us. She’s not even trying to win this fight.”

“Not true. I’m giving it my all,” Azula drawled.

Toph’s brow furrowed in understanding. “You’re trying to keep us here and waste all our time!”

“Um, right I think your friend just said that, genius,” Azula said. “And since you can’t see- “

“Toph, Sokka hold off Azula. Aang and I will find the Fire Lord.” Katara grabbed the airbender’s arm and pulled him in the opposite direction Azula had been leading them. The remaining Dai Li agent stayed with the Princess.

 _They’re loyal to Azula_ , Katara thought. _Maybe the Fire Lord won’t have such reinforcements._

As they ran, Katara tried to estimate how long they’d been fighting the Princess. She couldn’t be sure, but she feared the eclipse was nearly over.

They reached a point where the tunnel split off in two directions.

“Which way do we go?” Katara asked, inwardly cursing their decision to leave Toph behind.

Aang’s eyes flicked between the two options, looking panicked.

Suddenly, there was a flash of blue light down the left tunnel.

The presence of lightning in the center of a volcano meant they’d found the Fire Lord but the eclipse was over. They ran down the tunnel anyway.

Katara tried not to think about how she left her brother and Toph alone with the Princess of blue flames.

As they rounded a corner, Katara nearly plowed into another unexpected member of the royal family.

Zuko’s hair was sticking up in a way that would have made Katara laugh if she weren’t preparing to ice him against the wall.

Before she could, however, he stepped aside.

“Firebending’s back,” the Fire Lord’s son warned, then jerked his head in the direction he’d come from. “He’s in there. Eight guards.” He then sprinted down the hall. 

Aang and Katara shared a bewildered look, then went through the doors.


	4. Chapter 4

### Chapter 3

In the days following the fall of the Fire Lord and the surrender of the Fire Nation army, there was much confusion.

For decades, the world knew only domination and destruction. People had dedicated their lives to stopping the Fire Nation; governments erected walls to protect their city, freedom fighters plotted assassination attempts and shadowy Pai Sho organizations planned coups. To overthrow the seemingly indomitable Fire Nation was so staggering a feat, few had the capacity to also imagine what would come after.

The people turned to the Avatar to lead the world forward. The Avatar was a symbol of balance whose sacred duty was to keep the peace. He’d killed the tyrant subjugating the world, ending an endless war and the people trusted him to be wise and fair.

But the Avatar was also a thirteen-year-old boy. He was an idealist and at times naïve. He embraced his destiny with trepidation, hoping the mistakes he would make wouldn’t cause irreparable damage.

\------

After Ozai’s death, Aang and Katara had found Sokka first. He’d laid crumpled on the tunnel floor not far from where they’d left him and Toph. His left arm had been badly burned and blood was dripping from a head wound, but he’d been alive.

It had taken all of Katara’s strength to leave him, but they’d needed to find Toph before it was too late.

They’d located the earthbender further down the tunnel. She had been knocked down and looked exhausted, but aside from superficial injuries, she’d been unharmed.

Azula had escaped.

Four teenagers had reemerged from the bunker prepared to call for a stop of the fighting, only to find the battle was already over. The Fire Nation soldiers had surrendered and the invaders had taken hundreds of prisoners.

A Water Tribe woman had rushed to them, discarding the mantle of warrior in favor of that of healer, and did what Katara was too spent to do: save her brother’s life.

\------

With the Fire Nation Royal Palace and the surrounding city largely abandoned, the invaders settled in.

Healers set up a makeshift hospital in the western wing of the palace and began tending to the wounded. Chief Hakoda and Aang began dispatching correspondence to the cities alerting them the Fire Nation Capital has been overtaken and Ozai was dead. Leaders were invited to come to the Fire Nation to join the Avatar in planning the next era of peace. 

With Ozai dead, the line of succession was hazy. Zuko was the crown prince but Iroh had been the rightful heir before Azulon’s death, and it was widely believed Ozai had taken the crown from his brother unjustly.

Fortunately for Aang, both Zuko and Iroh presented themselves to the capital several days after the invasion. They had agreed Iroh would be named interim Fire Lord and asked that he could represent his people during the negotiations. Aang happily accepted them.

Iroh immediately sent communications to all of the divisions of the Fire Nation Army outside the capital, telling them to stand down.

Aang allowed the interim Fire Lord and his nephew to take the eastern wing of the palace. Day by day, members of the Fire Nation nobility returned to swear their allegiance to the new Fire Lord. Azula, notably, was not heard from.

Letters poured in from Earth Kingdom leaders announcing their plans to come to the Fire Nation and join the peace talks.

The Summit for Peace began.

\------

“The Fire Nation can say all the right things in these negotiations. They can even return the land they stole and pay reparations to the people whose families and culture they annihilated. But at any point the winds could turn, they could change their minds and decide to plunge us back into an endless war. The Water Tribe will not withdraw our troops or release our Fire Nation prisoners until the Fire Nation makes concessions that will ensure a lasting peace”

It was the third day of negotiations between the Water Tribe and the Fire Nation. Hama continued to take the lead with Katara, Chief Hakoda and Chief Arnook sitting by her side. Aang sat at the head of the table, playing the role of a neutral arbiter.

Preliminary agreements had already been drawn up detailing timetables for the withdrawal of Fire Nation troops from the Water Tribe’s territories and the release of political prisoners from Fire Nation prisons. Reparations agreements were still in the early stages, but interim Fire Lord Iroh was amenable and they were making progress.

The Water Tribes, however, had thus far refused to release the hundreds of prisoners they’d taken during their invasion. Hama insisted it was the only way the Water Tribes would have enough negotiating power. Katara wasn’t fully comfortable with the decision but understood the others’ position. She didn’t press the issue.

After two hours of going back and forth on trade agreements, everyone’s voices were getting progressively sharper.

“Tell us what other concessions you expect,” Iroh said, polite despite the accusatory tone of Hama’s words. The interim Fire Lord sat across from them with his nephew at his right hand and a council of three advisers to his left.

“Iroh cannot remain Fire Lord,” Hama said then turned to the Avatar, scowling as his surprised expression. “Today you see him as a kindly old man. You don’t see him as the General who caused unimaginable devastation for decades. The General responsible for 600 days of pointless bloodshed at Ba Sing Se only ended by the death of his son.”

She redirected her gaze to Iroh. “What about all the other sons, their deaths did not move you?”

Iroh’s face betrayed no emotion though Katara thought there might be literal steam coming from Zuko’s ears.

“No man with that much blood on his hands can be Fire Lord,” Hama finished, crossing her arms.

“Would you accept the Crown Prince in my place?” Iroh asked.

Katara repressed a grimace at the offer the Water Tribe had been expecting and pointedly avoided looking at the scarred firebender who’d been named Iroh’s heir. She didn’t believe Prince Zuko was a superior option compared to Iroh. It had been Iroh who fought off Azula and Zuko, allowing Katara to escape Ba Sing Se and save Aang. 

Katara didn’t trust Zuko but she, Hakoda, Hama and Arnook had discussed it at length and she’d been overruled. Compared to the war Iroh led, Zuko’s aggressions against the Avatar seemed childish and insignificant. Additionally, Aang had told the Water Tribe Chief about Zuko letting them past to get to the Fire Lord during the invasion. Hama also believed his youth would make him more malleable to their influence.

Hama glanced at Zuko with poorly concealed disdain. “While the son of Ozai is hardly a desirable alternative, we understand that it’s the only option. The Water Tribes would accept him as long as the current Fire Lord agrees to leave the capital and exert no influence on the politics of the court.”

Iroh nodded thoughtfully and Katara could have sworn she saw his lips twitch upwards before he addressed Hama. “I will consider this. What are your other terms?”

“To ensure continued accountability from the Fire Nation and fair treatment of the rest of the nations, the new Fire Lord must agree to marry someone from the Water Tribes.”

The Fire Nation representatives beside him bristled but Iroh remained serene. Zuko had schooled his features to a neutral expression but Katara could see his jaw tensing out of the corner of her eye.

Hama continued, “I’ve lived in the Fire Nation for years. I’ve heard their relentless propaganda against other nations. The Fire Nation has fanned the flames of hatred for outsiders for too long and it will not change overnight. Having the Prince marry a foreigner will help ease prejudices in his Nation, increasing our likelihood of continued peace.”

“If that’s your goal, why must it be someone from the Water Tribes? Marrying someone from the Earth Kingdom could have the same impact,” Aang said.

“The devastation the Water Tribes faced at the hands of the Fire Nation makes us the most vulnerable nation, second only to the Air Nomads. We need a representative with enough influence to ensure the Fire Nation is not tempted to take advantage of our position. If there were any surviving Air Nomads beyond the Avatar, I would suggest one of them. Alas…”

 _The Fire Nation massacred them all._ The unspoken words hung heavy in the air.

“Unfortunately, you are correct about the propaganda,” Iroh conceded. “And we already have plans in place to begin undoing that damage. But there has not been a foreign Fire Lady in over a hundred years. The Fire Nation people would not accept her. It could lead to revolts and create a very unstable situation in the Fire Nation and a dangerous one for the woman.”

Hama nodded and appeared pensive, though Katara knew it was an act. Hama had been waiting for the Fire Lord to make this point so she could slip in her next demand as if it had just occurred to her.

“The safety of the new Fire Lady is a valid concern. The bride will have to be a waterbender.”

Some of Iroh’s councilors gasped.

A brave one spoke out, “You would have us place one of your waterbending witches on the throne? You don’t want peace! Your real aim is to turn the Fire Lord into your puppet and have someone in place who could control him or assassinate him if he doesn’t comply with your demands.”

Katara chuckled inwardly. Rumors surrounding bloodbending has spread like wildfire since the invasion. While she’d never thought of herself as a witch, the word coming out of the mouth of a blustering man sure made the title sound appealing.

“No, I only think of the safety of the Royal Family. There are plenty of waterbenders who cannot bloodbend if the Fire Lord and his advisors have so little trust,” Hama retorted.

Iroh raised his hand to prevent another councilor from speaking.

“I will need time to meditate on all of this. Are there any other concessions?” Iroh asked.

“We have a list of war criminals who we expect to be imprisoned for life if not executed as well as a proposal to redistribute the Fire Nation’s weapon supply to the other nations,” Arnook said, pulling out two scrolls and passing them to Iroh. “Take some time to review the details we’ve laid out and we can continue this conversation tomorrow.”

Aang jumped to his feet, his relief evident in his smile. “Great work today, everyone! We’ll pick this up again tomorrow at midday.”

\------

Spending most of her days listening to people argue was starting to take a toll on Katara. But despite the stress of negotiating with the people who had nearly wiped out her entire tribe, Katara was able to keep a level head. Still, even when the bickering got to be too much for her, she could always be cheered up by escaping to the medical wing of the palace.

Sokka was still bedridden. His burns were mostly healed, he would only have minimal scarring thanks to the quick actions of the Northern healer. His head injury wouldn’t cause any permanent damage either, but he was still woozy and couldn’t walk more than a few dozen feet before needing to rest.

“Katara! I’m so happy to see you!”

“Really, Sokka? You’re never this happy to see me,” Katara said, plopping down on his cot with a wide smile.

“I am. So. Bored. The healers aren’t letting me do anything fun.”

“It’s not the healers’ fault thick heads take longer to heal.”

“Oh, ha ha. Where’s dad?”

“He was hanging back to talk to Iroh after our meeting adjourned.”

“Did Hama make the demand about the new Fire Lord marrying a waterbender today?”

“She sure did.”

“Ha! I wished I’d been there to see that jerkbender’s face.”

Katara stifled her laugh. She couldn’t help feeling a little gleeful imagining Zuko having to marry ‘some water tribe peasant’ as he would call her. “So Toph’s not keeping you company anymore?”

“Nah, haven’t seen her since yesterday. The representatives from the Earth Kingdom started arriving today. Aang put her in charge of the welcome committee.”

“She must be thrilled about that.” Katara felt nervous knowing Earth Kingdom leaders would soon be joining their negotiations. It already felt like there were too many divergent points of view just in the conversations between the Fire Nation and the Water Tribe.

“Dad!”

Hakoda smiled warmly at his children as he walked into the room.

“I have some good news. The last few days the Fire Lord and I have been discussing the prisoner issue. As you know, Hama and Arnook are still reluctant to release the Fire Nation prisoners. I was able to convince Iroh a show of good faith might make our Northern allies a bit more agreeable to compromise. He’s going to release some of Fire Nation’s foreign prisoners immediately instead of waiting for the agreements to all be ratified.”

Sokka stilled.

“Which prisoners are they releasing?” he asked.

“The ones you’re hoping for,” Hakoda said with a grin. “The ones at Boiling Rock.”


	5. Chapter 5

### Chapter 4

When negotiations resumed the following day, Hakoda was absent. He was leading a party to pick up the foreign prisoners from Boiling Rock Prison, which included a certain Kyoshi Warrior.

Sokka had balked when he was forbidden by the healers to go with his father. Katara also would have preferred to join, but her father wanted her to continue representing the Southern Tribe during negotiations, especially since the trade agreements he was pushing for hadn’t been finalized yet.

It became apparent to Katara why Iroh wanted to make gestures of good faith prior to this meeting. The Fire Lord proposed several compromises to the Water Tribes’ demands.

He started with proposing new trade agreements that were far less favorable to the Water Tribes than the ones Hakoda had proposed.

“These tariffs on Fire Nation agriculture are still far too high,” Katara said after giving the document Iroh presented a passing glance.

It was Zuko who responded to her. “The Water Tribe has made many expensive demands of the Fire Nation. We cannot afford to both pay reparations and reduce our income from tariffs.”

Katara was truly trying not to scowl at the Ozai’s son, but it was a challenge. “The Water Tribes contributes a small percentage of your tariff revenue given the small size of our population.” _Which is so small because you killed all of us,_ she thought. “Not to mention the increased demand would offset much of the cost to you.”

“We believe you’ve overestimated the increase in demand. As it stands, the long-term effects of lowering the tariffs as much as you want would be detrimental to our economy. And if you review the agreement again, you’ll see the tariffs on Water Tribe textiles are commensurate with-”

“The Water Tribes have greater demand for agriculture than the Fire Nation has for textiles and you know this,” Katara snapped, her patience wearing thin much faster than if it were Iroh disagreeing with her.

Aang interceded, “Maybe the Water Tribe representatives can review the agreement in more detail and return with specific compromises that we can discuss tomorrow?”

Katara nodded stiffly. Aang motioned to Iroh to continue with the next topic.

The Fire Lord was willing to have military tribunals for the list of war criminals as long as the Avatar acted as the judge. Hama pressed for judgment to be cast by representatives from the other nations, but Aang overruled her.

“We’ll consider it,” Hama said tightly. She knew the Avatar’s penchant for mercy would lead to less severe punishments than she wanted, but allowed them to move on.

“Onto the next item. I’ve reviewed with the Avatar and he agrees redistribution of weapons is not in line with his mission of peace. We have proposed a demilitarization time table, for ourselves and the other nations, which I believe you will be amenable to.”

Iroh passed a scroll to Hama and she skimmed it before handing to Arnook. They exchanged a glance and Hama spoke.

“We’ll have to review this in more detail, but I can already see the time table for the Fire Nation is too long,” Hama said.

“The situation within the Fire Nation may be volatile for several years. We cannot fully disarm ourselves if we end up in a civil war.”

Katara hoped Iroh was exaggerating.

The Fire Lord smiled at the frowning Water Tribe leaders. “We’ll move on for now. Onto your more intriguing proposals. I am prepared to step down as Fire Lord, leave the capital and allow Prince Zuko to take my place. I believe he will do a far better job than myself.”

Hama’s eyebrows raised in surprise at the concession but she said nothing.

Katara glanced at Zuko. He was radiating tension and had found a point on the wall that he was focusing on rather than making eye contact with anyone at the table.

“As to your request for an arranged marriage between my nephew and a waterbender. I see the merits of it however my advisors are correct to acknowledge the risk the royal family would be taking not to mention the potential fallout domestically. Given our concessions on your other terms, would you consider dropping this one?”

“No,” Hama replied. “This is the only way to ensure lasting peace between the Fire Nation and Water Tribe.”

Iroh looked to Aang. “What says the Avatar?”

Katara could sense Aang’s discomfort though he was trying to hide it. He sat up straighter. “A marriage between the Fire Lord and a waterbender would be a great symbol of unity and tolerance. Opposite elements and all…” Aang motioned absentmindedly before remembering himself and clamping his hands together on the table. “it’s almost poetic. I think it is what’s best for everyone. Not to mention, before the war it was common for members of the royal family to marry those from other nations to ensure diplomatic relations.”

Iroh didn’t appear surprised but Katara wanted to recoil from the murderous looks his advisers were sending Aang.

“Yes, but a Fire Lord has never married someone from _the Water Tribes_ ,” one of Iroh’s advisors interjected, his tone dripping with distaste.

His implication was clear. In the eyes of these old men and most of their nation, the Water Tribes were not as civilized as the Fire Nation or even the Earth Kingdom. The marriage would be a degradation of the Fire Lord’s status.

“That will be all, General Liu. You’ve provided enough advisement for today.”

Katara had never heard Iroh use such a steely tone. Affront flashed over the general’s face but he didn’t argue with his dismissal and left the room with a bow. 

“If the Avatar believes it’s for the best, so does the Fire Nation,” Iroh said. “However, in the interest of keeping the Fire Lord safe, we only agree if the waterbender is someone the Crown Prince and I know and trust.”

Katara watched Iroh, nonplussed. She didn’t realize he or Zuko knew any waterbenders beyond Pakku. When Iroh’s eyes met hers, she felt the blood draining from her face.

“Master Katara has proven herself incredibly honorable and a fierce proponent of peace. She would make an excellent Fire Lady.” Iroh’s eyes glinted.

Katara was silent. Certainly, she had misheard him.

After what felt like an eternity, Aang spoke, his brow furrowed with indignation. “Absolutely not.”

Katara shot him a sharp look. He needed to remain neutral. Rejecting proposals on the Water Tribe’s behalf was inappropriate. Her eyes must have conveyed the sentiment because Aang’s scowl softened marginally. 

“Master Katara is a war hero. You insult us by suggesting her like she’s some a farm animal to be sold away,” Hama snapped and Katara felt a rush of gratitude for the intimidating woman.

“Insult was not intended. I hold Master Katara in high esteem and certainly don’t see her as livestock. I believe she is my nephew’s equal and would be an excellent influence on the Fire Nation. I can think of no one better to accomplish the goals you’ve set for us.” 

Zuko was still pointedly staring at a spot on the wall.

Katara swallowed the disquiet bubbling up inside her and proceeded as diplomatically as possible.

“Aside from Hama, I am the last waterbender from the Southern Tribe and plan to be heavily involved in their recovery efforts. My people need me too much for me to enter into a political marriage.”

She nearly tripped over the last word, it felt so unnatural on her tongue.

“The Fire Lady is hardly a prisoner to the capital. We could make arrangements where you could visit your tribe and aid with the reconstruction. And I’m sure the Northern Water Tribe would spare some of their waterbenders to assist with the rebuilding as well. I know my old friend Pakku is already there, is he not?”

“I’m not even of marrying age, in my culture a woman has to be 16.”

“You’ll be of age in less than a year, of course the ceremony would wait until then.”

Katara opened her mouth to retort again but Iroh cut her off.

“I understand this is Master Katara’s choice. I think she should have a few days to consider it before she gives her answer. But she is the only waterbender we would accept. I believe that’s all we wanted to cover today?”

Aang nodded mutely. Katara gritted her teeth as with a motion from the Fire Lord, the Fire Nation representatives rose and filed out of the hall.

She could feel Aang’s desperation to say something but she shot him another look and he remained silent.

Hama stood and addressed Katara and Arnook. “Let’s take a break before we discuss the next steps. Meet back here in an hour.”

Hama and Arnook left and Aang exhaled loudly, causing a puff of air to rustle Katara’s hair.

“I cannot believe Iroh would suggest that. As if you would ever consider marrying _Zuko_.” 

Katara sighed. “I don’t think they expect us to actually consider it. It’s a strategy. They don’t want a waterbender that close to the Fire Lord. By refusing anyone but me, they hope we’ll concede and choose a nonbender or drop it altogether.”

“Just like the Water Tribe suggesting the Fire Nation divvy up their arsenal among the other nations?” Aang asked with a grin.

Katara laughed. “You saw through us, huh? Yeah, well it worked. Their demilitarization concession is huge. I didn’t expect Iroh to agree to step down so easily, either.”

Aang smiled sheepishly.

“You knew he would,” Katara accused with a smirk. “Ugh, I sometimes wish you weren’t so good at neutrality, we could’ve used the heads up. We would have made more demands.”

“All I know is the man reminisces about his time owning a tea shop in Ba Sing Se every time I have tea with him. Speaking of which, I’m done for the day. Want to go get food or something?”

“Thanks, Aang, but I need some time alone to think about how we should handle their counteroffer before we reconvene.”

Aang nodded and an awkward silence filtered into the space between them.

They needed to talk, Katara knew that. They hadn’t discussed their kiss on the submarine or what had happened when they’d confronted Ozai. Neither of them knew where they stood anymore.

But Katara wasn’t ready for those conversations. She hesitated a moment then gave Aang a half smile and left.

\------

By the time the Water Tribe representatives reconvened, Katara had a good idea of how she thought they should respond. A nonbender was risky, but bending wasn’t the only way one could protect herself from assassination. The Water Tribe could insist on a long betrothal and have the girl trained by the Kyoshi warriors before the wedding.

She explained this plan excitedly but a feeling of unease went through her at the look Hama and Arnook exchanged before Hama spoke.

“Katara, the acting Fire Lord made some good points today. Our goal is more than just having a symbol of the Water Tribe on the throne, but someone skilled enough to effect change in the Fire Nation who can also handle the Fire Lord and prevent him from reneging on his commitments to our Tribes. Not to mention, we need someone who could fight off an army of firebenders, if needed. You are that person.”

Katara closed her eyes briefly as she took a steadying breath, betrayal flushing through her skin.

“I can’t believe what I’m hearing. Hama, you want me to marry the Fire Prince?”

“Arnook and I believe it’s what’s best for the Water Tribes,” Hama said, unmoved by Katara’s mutinous stare.

“What happened to ‘she’s not some farm animal to be sold away’? Hama, you would never make this sacrifice yourself.”

“No, I could never marry a firebender. But you are more tolerant than I, Katara. We believe you can do this.”

Katara stood, anger reverberating through her bones. “I won’t do it. You two figure out what plan B is, I’m done for the day.”

“Hama and I can’t force you to do this, Katara,” Arnook said as Katara stormed towards the door. “Take some time. I just ask you to think about your people. Think about the girl who would take your place and the danger she’d be in.”

The slam of the door behind her mingled with the ringing in her ears, making Katara dizzy.

\------

Katara tried to calm herself down.

She almost went to see Sokka, but decided she was too worked up and she didn’t want to agitate him in his fragile state.

Instead, she sought out Toph, knowing the earthbender would feel as outraged as Katara about the situation.

Toph wasn’t in the Earth Kingdom sleeping quarters or the dining area. Katara did run into Haru leaving the kitchens and asked him if he’d seen her.

“Last I saw her she was giving that kinda airheaded Earth King a tour of the palace. I know she typically ends her tours in the gardens, maybe check there?”

Katara thanked him. She was vaguely aware of where the palace gardens were and walked purposefully in that direction.

It took her a quarter of an hour to reach her destination due to the sheer size of the palace. Why did the Fire Nation need such opulence? Indignation fanned the flames of her anger.

The courtyard was beautiful, she reluctantly admitted to herself. There was no sign of Toph or King Kuei but there was a large pond that she didn’t realize existed before. She wondered if she’d be disturbing anyone if she practiced waterbending here.

She walked through the gardens towards the pond but startled when she saw a familiar figure sitting on one of the benches.

Any hope of backing away unnoticed evaporated when Prince Zuko looked up and met her gaze.

“What are you doing here?” he asked, his eyes narrowing.

“I was looking for Toph,” Katara said defensively, before remembering she had no reason to defend herself. “I have as much a right to be here as you do now.”

Zuko huffed and returned his gaze to the pond.

Waterbending was one way to calm herself down, but taking out her anger on the brooding prince who’d been chasing her for the better part of a year also sounded appealing.

“What game is your uncle playing insisting I be the one who marries into your awful family?”

For a moment she thought he was going to ignore her but then Zuko replied with beleaguered patience, “Uncle doesn’t trust the old waterbender- “

“Hama.”

“-pretending to care about her people. Really, she just wants revenge. He thinks she wants to put someone on the throne who can kill me in my sleep and send the Fire Nation into chaos.”

“And what makes your uncle think I wouldn’t kill you in your sleep?”

Zuko fixed her with a deadpan stare. “Would you kill me in my sleep?”

“If I that were my plan, I certainly wouldn’t tell you now, would I?”

Zuko’s eyes flitted across her face. “I think if you wanted me dead, I’d be dead already,” he said, turning away again.

Thrown off by the statement, Katara didn’t respond.

“Uncle believes he’s a good judge of character,” Zuko gritted out, as if the words caused him pain.

“Your uncle’s a fool,” Katara snapped, surprising herself with the venom in her words.

Zuko rounded on her. “Do not insult my uncle to me.”

Fury rose within Katara like flames. How dare they put her in this position? Iroh was forcing her to choose between sacrificing her freedom for the rest of her life or betraying her people. She’d already been through the death of her mother, the decimation of her Tribe and a war. She’d suffered enough at the hands of the Fire Nation.

Rage was a greasy thing. Katara clenched her fist tightly around it until her knuckles were white but it slipped from her grasp.

“If your uncle’s judgment was as shrewd as he believes, he wouldn’t have suggested you marry the bloodbender who killed Ozai.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashback time!
> 
> The graphic descriptions of violence warning comes into play for this chapter, so be warned. 
> 
> Also, I really appreciate all the folks leaving comments! It's so fun for me to read what you think so far and where you think the story's going :D

### Chapter 5

_When Aang and Katara stepped through the doors, the first thing Katara noticed were red flames forming a crescent moon at the Fire Lord’s feet._

_Fire Lord Ozai wasn’t haughtily perched on his throne like his daughter had been. He stood over the flames, breathing heavily, his face contorted in rage._

_Eight guards rushed in from doors on either side of the throne._

Too many to bloodbend without a full moon, _Katara thought bitterly, before calling water from her flask and sending a whip towards the group of guards closest to her._

_Aang focused on the other set of guards, quickly encasing them in a dirt prison before turning his attention to Ozai._

_Katara had knocked her guards off their feet when the Fire Lord sent the first blast of blue lightning towards Aang. From the corner of her eye she saw Aang shield himself behind a mound of earth._

_The guards in front of Katara were getting back on their feet. She didn’t have enough water in her flask to ice them down. She tried to pull some from the air, but it was too dry._

Damn Fire Lord hiding in a damn volcano, _she thought._

_Aang was too preoccupied to trap the remaining guards in another cage of earth so Katara had to keep fighting them off. She managed to knock one of them unconscious with her water whip, but the effort cost her. One of the other benders sent a fireball her direction that barely missed hitting her square in the chest. She leapt out of the way too late and it scalded her arm._

_Katara managed not to cry out despite the searing pain, knowing it would draw Aang’s attention._

_She continued to battle the guards, trying to ignore the agony in her arm and the flashes of lightning in her periphery._

_The room soon became unbearably hot. Katara could feel the water she was wielding turning to steam against the flames of the firebenders._

_The guard who had struck her was reeling back to lob another fireball at Katara when Ozai sent a shuddering flash of lightning towards Aang. The guard’s weight was shifting and Katara saw her opportunity. She sent a blast of water to knock him to his left, into the path of the Ozai’s lightning._

_The guard screamed as the volts pounded through him._

_The Fire Lord did not spare him a glance but the guard closest to his fallen cohort was not as disciplined. His eyes widened in shock, locking onto the now blackened body on the ground, giving Katara another opening. A water whip threw the distracted firebender against the wall forcefully. Then he too lay still on the dirt floor._

_Katara took a breath. Now it was one-on-one. Hardly a fair fight for the last guard._

_The girl in blue recalled her water back into her flask, stepping aside almost lazily to avoid a blast of orange flames. She didn’t have enough water left to whip him against a wall like the others, but it didn’t matter. She lifted her arms and felt for the beating of his blood. With a twist of her wrist, the guard fell to his knees._

_Indecision caused Katara to hesitate. She wouldn’t be able to knock him out with bloodbending since she couldn’t generate enough momentum. She could kill him, a quick clench of her fist would crush his heart, then she’d be able to focus on Ozai. She’d killed at least one guard already, what did another one matter?_

_Maybe it was the fear in his eyes that stopped her._

_An idea occurred to her. She’d never done it before but she decided to take the risk. Katara experimentally pressed on the firebender’s throat, causing the muscles to constrict and swell, blocking his airway. She watched him gasp and tears stream down his eyes. Then he fell. She released her grip on his throat, reopening the passages to his lungs. He stayed down but his chest resumed its rise and fall, albeit unsteadily._

_She turned and her eyes had no time to take in the fallen rafters, the crumbled doorway or the large chunks of earth that had been ripped from the walls. Katara reached towards Ozai, the man too focused on the Avatar to notice the waterbender calling to the thrum of his blood._

_The Fire Lord dropped to the ground, his limbs clenched together and he gasped. Unlike other enemies Katara had exerted her will over, he did not look at her fearfully. There was no horror in his eyes, just pure rage._

Was that the only emotion he was capable of? _Katara asked herself._

_“Go ahead, Aang.”_

_The boy took a step towards Ozai. Aang was covered in dirt and sweat but appeared unharmed. He bended a large rock into the air over his head and took a deep breath._

_The moment dragged on too long. Katara glanced to the airbender and saw the uncertainty in his eyes._

_“You have to do this, Aang,” she said gently. “He’s killed so many, don’t feel sorry for him. He deserves this.”_

_Aang didn’t speak._

_“He’s too powerful to remain alive,” she added, less gently._

_Aang dropped the rock to his side. “I can’t do it.”_

_The corners of Ozai’s lips rose in a vicious smirk. “Even with all the power in the world, you are still weak.”_

_Katara felt him pressing against her bloodbending. She was exhausted and couldn’t maintain her control much longer. She spared one more glance to Aang, his face dejected but resolute. She made her decision._

_With a clench of her fist Ozai’s heart caved into itself. Katara felt the veins twist and snap as though they were entwined with her fingers. She could hear the pop of his capillaries._

_Ozai took several shuddering gasps before he fell._

_Aang turned to her, his eyes wide. “Katara! Katara, what did you do?”_

_Katara kept her eyes on Ozai, waiting for his blood to still before she released her grip. “I did what needed to be done.”_

_When she was sure he was dead, she turned to the Avatar. Aang looked so young to her then. His chest heaved as he stared at the dead man in horror._

_Katara took his shoulders and turned him away to look at her instead._

_“Wha- what did you do?” he asked again, illogically hoping her answer would change._

_“Aang, there was no other way. You know he would be too dangerous as a prisoner. Be angry with me if you need to be. But right now, you need to be the Avatar. We need to find our friends and tell the world the Fire Lord is dead.”_

_Aang nodded, still shaken and breathing heavily but responding positively to her assuredness._

_“And we need to tell everyone you killed Ozai.”_

_“What?”_

_“It has to be the Avatar who killed Ozai. You need people to know you’re the most powerful person in the world. You need the Fire Nation to know that his death was part of restoring balance, not some Water Tribe girl’s revenge after the slaughter of her people. It’s the only way to ensure they follow you.”_

_“But I’m not the most powerful person in the world.”_

_“You’re a symbol, Aang. The most important thing right now is the world uniting behind you. And for the record, I disagree with you.”_

_Aang was silent for several moments. Katara kept her palms pressed against his heaving shoulders. The smoke clinging persistently to the dry air stung her eyes._

_The boy swallowed and his breath began to even out._

_“Ok, I’ll do it. Let’s find the others.”_


	7. Chapter 7

### Chapter 6

Katara was furious with herself.

She and Aang had kept her role in Ozai’s death a secret for good reason. Already she had noticed how Fire Nation nobles and even Earth Kingdom leaders had shown surprise and confusion when the famed Avatar they were expecting turned out to be a thirteen-year-old boy. Any perception of weakness could be detrimental to the Avatar’s authority in these post-war negotiations. And now Katara had blurted out the truth to the worst possible person.

She needed to warn Aang but he was locked in meetings the rest of the day.

Ironically, the earthbender Katara had been originally searching for materialized as Katara swooped through the main foyer of the palace.

“Sugar Queen!” Toph exclaimed. “I have spent the _entire_ afternoon with Kuei. He insisted on showing me Boscoe’s latest tricks and even after I told him I couldn’t _see_ the stupid tricks he wouldn’t let me go. What’s wrong with you?”

“I messed up.”

Back in her room, Katara told Toph the whole story, from the battle in the bunker to her stupid temper tantrum with Zuko. Toph’s face remained neutral, only raising her brows in surprise when Katara told her about Ozai’s death.

“I don’t think you screwed up as badly as you think you did.”

“What do you mean? Zuko will tell Iroh and he’ll tell the other leaders at this summit. They’ll stop listening to Aang and this whole peace treaty will crumble.”

“I don’t think Iroh will do that. He seems committed to giving up a lot of the Fire Nation’s power.”

“That’s just an act. No one from that family does anything that goes against their own best interests.”

“Then why did Zuko let you and Aang into the Fire Lord’s bunker? Why did he warn you about the guards?” asked Toph.

“Just because I don’t know how it served him in the moment, doesn’t mean it didn’t.”

Toph sighed. “I don’t think you’re seeing the situation clearly. You’re too angry.”

Katara scoffed.

“Don’t get me wrong!” Toph added. “I’m all about getting angry. But I think you should wait and see what Iroh does with this information. I think he’ll surprise you. Plus, I’ve seen how much the old guy cares for Zuko. I think his resistance to Zuko marrying a waterbender he doesn’t know does come from a place of concern for his safety.”

“So, you’re saying I should marry Zuko?”

“No, not at all. I think Water Tribe should drop the issue and trust that Zuko will do what’s best for the world, not just his people.”

Katara rubbed the bridge of her nose. “The Southern Tribes used to have of thousands of people and now there’s barely fifty of us left. We can’t afford to just _trust_ the Fire Nation.”

Toph had no response to that.

\------

When the meetings finally adjourned for the day, Katara sought out Aang. As usual, he was the last to file out of the meeting room so she was able to stop him at the doorway. They retreated back into the empty room, Katara closing the door behind her.

To her frustration, the airbender, like Toph, did not share her concerns.

“Honestly, I don’t mind if people find out I didn’t kill Ozai. I don’t want people to think I’m a killer.” Aang said with a shrug before he noticed Katara stiffen. “Not-not that I’m saying _you’re_ a killer.”

“I suppose I am a killer, Aang. But I don’t regret what I did.”

Aang hesitated, then asked, “What did you do to the Fire Lord? In the bunker… You didn’t use water.”

“I did,” Katara said, her voice steady. “I took hold of the water within him. We’re mostly made up of water. There’s water in the skin, the lungs, the heart…”

The color had drained from Aang’s face. “How… when did you learn to do that?”

“Hama taught me the night we met. She calls it bloodbending.”

The young airbender practically recoiled at the word. “It’s what Iroh’s advisors were so worried about. What they used to get all those prisoners…”

“Yeah.”

Aang looked at his feet for a long time before he met her eyes. “There might have been another way. If we’d just captured him, maybe we could have- “

“There was no other way that guaranteed people’s safety. He's the most powerful firebender in the world, how could we contain him?”

“We might have been able to, we didn’t even try- “

“He’s responsible for the deaths of thousands of people, Aang. How many more would have died if you were wrong and he escaped? You care more about your rigid principles than you do keeping people safe!”

“That’s not true! Killing him was the easy way out.”

“You think it was easy for me to kill him?” Katara asked, her voice low.

“I think you hated him. And that hatred made it easier for you. I can’t hate anyone, I’m not capable of it.”

Katara was too affronted to determine if there was truth to his words or not. At the same time, she felt something akin to relief sinking into her bones. Aang had always put her on a pedestal. It felt right for the ruse to finally be up. 

“What’s done is done,” she said, squashing down any emotion that threatened to creep into her words. “You’re the Avatar. You can handle Zuko and Iroh however you see fit. I just wanted to give you a heads up.”

“Katara, I- “

“I’m tired, Aang. I don’t want to say something I don’t mean. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

When she reached the door she hesitated, the moment swollen with a significance Katara had just now recognized. She could stay and keep arguing with him until they worked out all the things they’ve so far left unsaid. Or she could walk away from it all.

His gray eyes were a storm of emotions while hers were as icy as her homeland.

She yanked open the door and left him alone in the room. 

\------

After a night of fitful sleep, Katara arose at dawn and walked out to the palace gardens, hoping no one would be up yet and she could do some bending.

Once again, fire came between her and water. The Dragon of the West was sitting at a small table at the perimeter of the gardens. Katara was unsurprised to see he was drinking tea.

“Master Katara! You are up early. Won’t you join me for tea?”

Masking the disappointment at her thwarted plan, Katara took the seat across from Iroh as he poured her tea. She leaned over her cup and inhaled, the scent of ginseng filling her nostrils.

Katara watched man across from her, waiting for Iroh to bring up her conversation with Zuko. Instead he smiled serenely and took a slow sip of his tea. She shifted impatiently in her seat.

After a long silence, Katara caved. “I assume Zuko told you about what happened on the day of the invasion.”

“He did,” the Fire Lord replied, placid as ever.

“Well? What do you plan to do with that information?”

“I had planned to keep it to myself. And I advised my nephew to do the same.”

“Why not use it to undermine Aang?” Katara asked, a confused furrow to her brow.

“I have no interest in undermining him. I think the Avatar is doing an excellent job in these negotiations.”

Katara continued to eye him suspiciously. “So aside from telling the Water Tribe you don’t want me to marry Zuko, you plan on doing nothing differently?”

Iroh raised his eyebrow, his teacup clinking as he delicately set it down. “I plan on doing nothing differently, yes. That includes my stipulation to your people’s request for a waterbender as Fire Lady.”

Katara blinked at him, not believing what she’d heard.

“Was that your goal in telling Prince Zuko about your role in the Day of Black Sun?” he asked. There was no accusation in his tone, just curiosity.

Katara sighed. “Not consciously, no. I was so angry, I wasn’t thinking straight.”

The Fire Lord nodded sagely. “You’ve gone through a very difficult time. Anger seems like a reasonable emotion as you process the aftermath of this war. But one who holds onto anger will find it hardens around them like a shield. It will protect them from pain, but also keep out joy and peace.”

Katara sipped her tea thoughtfully.

Concern tinged Iroh’s features, as if something terrible just occurred to him. “The Water Tribe would not force you to marry my nephew, correct?”

Katara shook her head and Iroh looked relieved.

“You won’t consider anyone else from the Water Tribes in my place?”

Iroh smiled sympathetically. “I hate to put the decision like this in the hands of someone so young whose already been through so much. But my nephew’s safety is too important to me. I won’t lose him like I lost my son.”

Katara frowned. “But why do you trust me? You know what I’m capable of – what I did.”

“You chose to use violence to protect others. That does not make you untrustworthy. I would have done the same, if I’d been in your position.”

Katara took another sip of her tea, unsure if she should be comforted by that knowledge. She felt a sudden urge to tell him that Aang would disagree and maybe Iroh would offer her more advice on dealing with him, but she resisted.

_Iroh is the Fire Lord, not my friend,_ she reminded herself.

“Your integrity is not the only reason I insisted on you for the role of Fire Lady, however,” Iroh said.

“Oh?”

“Traditionally, the Fire Lady focuses on local issues. The Fire Nation has suffered greatly under Ozai. He prioritized increasing his power over the well-being of his people. It will take a lot of work to right those wrongs. The Fire Nation people need someone like you.”

Iroh was correct in his assessment, she had seen first-hand how the Fire Nation people were suffering under their oppressive regime. Katara distrusted the royal family and their advisors pulling the strings but she had nothing against the Fire Nation people. Her empathy for them was why she dressed up as a spirit and defended that small village on the river. 

_I’ll never turn my back on people who need me._

Katara finished her tea as a servant approached her and Iroh.

“Master Katara. The ship returning from Boiling Rock is pulling into the harbor.”

“Thank you,” Katara said to the servant, setting her cup down. She stood, locking eyes with Iroh. “You’ve given me a lot to consider.”

Iroh smiled. “Whatever you decide, know you will always have my respect, Master Katara.”


	8. Chapter 8

### Chapter 7

Katara willed herself to remain calm in the next meeting between the Water Tribes and the Fire Nation. She had politely but firmly declined to meet with Hama and Arnook beforehand, simply striding into the meeting room and ignoring their questioning looks as she joined the group assembled at the large, oak table. She kept her gaze impassive and her fingers loosely interlocked on the table as topic of the future Fire Lord’s bride was raised. 

“I’ll do it.” Katara said, her voice steady and clear.

Hama and Arnook hid their surprise poorly, both turning sharply to stare at her in awe. The councilors next to Iroh exchanged horrified looks. Zuko’s eyes snapped to her for the first time since she’d walked in and she suppressed a shudder under his piercing gaze.

Hakoda, in contrast, sat motionless by her side. He had asked many questions but made no effort to dissuade his daughter when she told him about the negotiations he’d missed and the decision she had made. He would always support her. Though when they’d talked, the sorrow in his eyes had nearly caused her determination to falter.

Aang too, did not react. Katara had asked Sokka to tell him so he wouldn’t be taken off guard, but Katara didn’t give him the opportunity to talk her out of her choice. She knew it was unkind to not even tell him herself, but she couldn’t bear the thought of arguing with him about it.

“I have a condition though,” she continued, ignoring the stir. “We cannot be married right away. The Fire Lord raised valid concerns about his people accepting a foreign Fire Lady. To announce our betrothal at the same time Zu- Prince Zuko takes the throne could turn people against him prematurely. He should rule as Fire Lord for a time and establish trust among his people before I come into the picture. Waiting would also give me time to help rebuild the Southern Water Tribe.”

“How long?” Hama asked, her surprise now in check and her voice sharp as a knife.

_A decade at least,_ Katara wanted to respond but she shook off the errant thought.

“I would need at least a year to make any difference in the South Pole. As to how long would be prudent for the Fire Nation to trust Prince Zuko, I would defer to the current Fire Lord’s judgment.”

Iroh nodded thoughtfully. “I think this is wise. It will also give us time to implement our new, less-nationalistic curriculum in the schools. Waiting a few years would…”

“No more than two years,” Hama interrupted.

Katara withheld a sigh. She’d expected Hama’s impatience.

Iroh looked to Katara questioningly. “Two years, Master Katara?”

“Two years is fine,” Katara said, resigned to her new destiny.

“Prince Zuko?” Iroh asked, almost as an afterthought.

Zuko nodded stiffly.

Iroh smiled. “That settles that! Let’s move on, shall we?”

\------

After she’d sealed her fate, Katara visited her brother. Suki was sitting cross-legged on the end of his bed, keeping him company. She’d talked to Suki briefly when she met the ship with released prisoners at the harbor. Even then, the warrior looked no worse for the wear after spending weeks in a Fire Nation prison. She’d assured Katara she’d kept her head down and focusing on surviving which had kept her out of trouble.

The girl from Kyoshi was laughing easily with Sokka as Katara entered the medical wing. Katara offered the pair a small smile as she inwardly admired Suki’s resilience.

The lightness in the air evaporated at Katara’s appearance. She tried to ignore the pity in their eyes.

“It’s done,” she announced as neutrally as she could. “I get two years then I’ll come back here and they’ll announce the betrothal.”

Suki offered her a solicitous smile. “What will you do for the next two years?”

“I’m getting on the next ship bound for the South Pole. Dad will stay here and represent our Tribe. The negotiations between us and the Fire Nation are mostly settled, but who knows what’ll change once all the Earth Kingdom leaders join the summit…”

“What will you do when you get back home?”

“I’m going to focus on rebuilding. Pakku wrote to me, apparently little Panuk from the village started bending. I can help with his training as well.”

“I want to come with you,” Sokka said, his eyes full of concern.

“You’re not well enough to travel, yet," Katara said with that mothering smile he knew so well. "You’ll join me when you’re healed. Besides, it’s not like you’ll never see me again after… you know.”

Sokka nodded but looked unconvinced. 

“When does the next ship leave?” Suki asked.

“Two days. I should find Toph and let her know I’m leaving. Let’s all meet for dinner tonight, okay?”

Sokka and Suki agreed and Katara slipped out of the room, relieved to escape their pitying expressions.

\------

As Katara expected, Toph took the news well. Unfortunately, she wasn’t so lucky when it came to Aang.

Team Avatar all met for dinner that night and the tension in the air was palpable. Aang couldn’t look at Katara, let alone hold a conversation with her and he excused himself as early as possible.

Katara sought him out after dinner, finding him in the tranquil stillness of the courtyard.

“Hey Aang.” She approached the bench he was seated on, unsure if she should sit.

A pause. “Hey.”

“You’re upset with me,” she said.

“I just wish you would’ve talked to me before…”

He couldn’t even say it.

Katara didn’t respond, instead watching the moonlight filter through the leaves of the nearby maple tree. It had been cowardly not to tell him herself. Yet the sense of obligation she felt towards the boy frustrated her and she felt compelled to rebel against it. She wished she could find the words to articulate why that was.

“We kissed at the invasion and I thought we were going to be together. But we’re not. And now, we’ll never be,” Aang said. He met her eyes and guilt washed over her.

She sat next to him, keeping a hand width’s distance between them. “Things changed after the invasion. You felt it, right?” She remembered how he used to look at her with warm affection. Since watching her kill Ozai, every time he looked at her there was trepidation in his gray eyes. She had suspected for a while he believed what she did was wrong. Their fight yesterday confirmed it.

“Yeah, but we could’ve worked through that. If you’d wanted to,” Aang said, his voice cracking on the last sentence.

That was the crux of it: she didn’t want to.

For a while, the croaking of badgerfrogs was the only sound in the courtyard.

“You’ll always be like family to me, Aang. I-I hope we can get past this.”

Aang nodded silently, keeping his face turned just enough away from hers that she couldn’t see his eyes. Abruptly, he stood and returned inside leaving her alone in the courtyard, tears rolling silently down her face.

\------

On the day of her departure back to the South Pole, Katara felt a both melancholy and relieved. She met with her friends in the healing wing so she could say goodbye to everyone, including Sokka, at once. She was relieved when Aang showed up, as she had doubted he would. He'd hugged her and wished her well all while avoiding her gaze.

She wouldn’t be completely without friends on her journey home, Hama had told her yesterday that Kallik and Meriwa would be joining her on the ship and aiding with the reconstruction efforts. Katara was surprised but grateful for the company.

After the tearful goodbyes, Katara headed to the front of the palace where she’d meet her father and he’d walk her to the harbor. Her plans were interrupted when she saw Iroh and Zuko standing expectantly in the palace foyer. The click of her heels on the polished marble drew their attention.

“Master Katara! Surely you weren’t planning on leaving without saying goodbye to us!” Iroh said with a kind smile.

Katara returned the smile and accepted Iroh’s proffered hug. He would be exiled by the time she returned. She may never see him again.

“I wish you a safe voyage and trust you will bring joy and prosperity back to your home.”

“Thank you. Good luck with the rest of your negotiations.”

Katara turned to rigid firebender beside him, as Iroh not-so-subtly wandered away.

“I-uh, wanted to apologize,” she said.

Katara did not want to apologize. She still blamed Zuko for Aang’s near-death in Ba Sing Se and didn’t think he deserved her kindness. It was _Toph,_ of all people, who convinced her she should. If the girl of tough love and kind-of-mean-nicknames thought she’d went too far, then she had.

“For what?” Zuko asked.

“For telling you about, uh, killing your dad.”

“You did kill him.” Zuko’s brow was furrowed in confusion while Katara kept glancing between his face and her own feet.

“Yeah.”

“So why are you apologizing for telling the truth?”

Katara sighed, wishing he would just accept her apology so she could get out of there. “Because I wasn’t telling you because you needed to know. I was, I guess, throwing it in your face because I was angry. That was unkind.”

Zuko didn’t respond. Katara was about to turn to leave when he finally spoke.

“You don’t have to feel bad about it.”

“About killing the Fire Lord? Or telling you about it?”

“Killing him. It needed to happen.”

Katara didn’t expect this. Zuko of all people had reason to resent her for killing the Fire Lord. Then again, he had stepped aside knowing full well her and Aang’s intentions in that bunker.

“Oh, okay.”

The awkward silence continued, and it suddenly occurred to Katara that Iroh had nominated her to marry Zuko and she had no idea what her betrothed’s opinion was on the matter.

She almost asked him, but at that moment Zuko decided he could no longer stand the embarrassing silence.

“Have a safe trip. See you, uh, later,” he said.

And with that the future Fire Lord scurried away.

\------

The heavy, iron chains gave her only enough latitude to sit up or lie down. Given the metal cage appeared to be fireproof, keeping each of her wrists shackled to the floor seemed like overkill. The captive girl longed for the days when her enemies underestimated her.

The chamber pot her abductors had been generous enough to provide could only rest a few hand widths away from her, just far enough that she could still use her foot to drag it to her when she needed to use it.

Her newest prison guard would at least take the chamber pot away when she brought her her daily meal. To not have to smell her own piss and shit while she ate was not something the prisoner ever thought she’d be grateful for. Then again, she hadn’t bathed in weeks so putrid smells had lost some of their potency to her.

The new guard wore a guilty expression when she visited her prisoner, negating any intimidating reaction her face tattoos intended to elicit. She gave her more food than the other woman, but the prisoner wouldn’t allow herself to feel appreciation. She was like stone. She would hate her captors no matter what tricks they used to try and break her.

Recently and with a groan, the ship that had been docked for weeks began a new journey, taking the captive girl with it.

Yesterday, the new guard had tried to make conversation which the prisoner had pointedly ignored, but now curiosity got the better of her.

“Where are we going?” she asked, her voice an unrecognizable rasp after weeks of silence.

“South,” the guard said simply.

Fury blazed through the girl. This guard would give her pitying looks but no real information? _Fine._

She looked away from the guard, glaring at the wall instead. The guard did not leave.

“Much has happened at the capital,” the guard said, her voice soft and cautious.

The girl’s gaze snapped back to her guard’s bright eyes. She hadn’t noticed before that they were as blue as the flames she wielded.

“Tell me what happened.”


	9. Chapter 9

### Chapter 8

Katara stood on the deck of the Northern Water tribe ship, inhaling the scent of the crisp, salty air as they sailed further and further away from her future home.

Two years was a significant amount of time, she reminded herself. She had no reason to panic as the days passed. No reason for a cold sweat to cloak her body as she did math in her head. _Fourteen to sixteen days to get to the South Pole and then another fourteen to sixteen to return to the fire nation. If they want me back in exactly two years, it’s really only twenty-three months at home…_

Fortunately, Meriwa appeared, distracting Katara from her mounding anxiety.

“I don’t know about you but I’m excited to see snow again.”

Katara smiled. “Yes, it’ll be nice to get away from the heat.”

“Will you tell me about your tribe? I’ve never been to the South Pole before.”

Katara happily obliged. She explained how much smaller the Southern Tribe was compared to the Northern Tribe; there were only eight families when Katara had left. She told Meriwa about their traditions and how once all the men left to fight in the war those traditions changed. She told her about her Gran Gran, who’d been born in the North but fearlessly traversed the world in the middle of a war to escape and unwanted betrothal.

“I get why you miss it,” Meriwa said with a small smile.

“Is it that obvious?” Katara laughed and realized her eyes had teared up as she described her home to Meriwa. “You’ve been away for a while now. Do you miss your home?”

“Not especially. I’ve been desperate for some adventure for a while now and I’m still enjoying it. I think Kallik might be homesick, though. She’s seemed down the last couple days. She might’ve been expecting to go home before Hama told her to come with us.”

Katara had been wary of Kallik ever since she first sparred with her. Her smug grin when she easily defeated Katara that first night was burned into her memory. The girl was competitive with her bending and standoffish outside their training sessions as well. Katara would have preferred someone more amiable like Elisapee join on the trip back to the South Pole. But that wasn’t her decision to make.

But in response to Meriwa’s words, Katara felt a surge of sympathy for the girl who wasn’t much older than herself. If she had expected to go home soon, it would have been devastating to learn she was instead going as far from home as was physically possible. Katara resolved to try harder to get to know her.

Katara followed Meriwa to the dining hall on the ship for dinner. They stayed there over an hour after they’d finished eating to talk but Kallik didn’t make an appearance that night.

As others began to turn in for the night Katara went to seek out the young waterbender.

The knock against the wooden door echoed down the long hall. A sliver of Kallik was visible when she opened the door marginally, regarding her visitor with a cautious expression.

“Hi Kallik, I missed you at dinner. I wanted to see how you’re doing.”

Kallik looked surprised but only hesitated a moment before stepping aside to let Katara in. Like Katara, she was dressed in a traditional blue Water Tribe robe. She wore her long brown hair in a no-nonsense bun at the nape of her neck, the only embellishment in her style was two beads in the hair loops framing her face.

Katara noticed an ice sculpture in the corner of the small room. It depicted a dragon intertwined with a large fish, their noses pointed to the sky and only the tips of their tails connected to the base of the sculpture.

“This is beautiful. You made it?”

Katara had never seen the waterbender blush before.

“Oh, yeah, it’s nothing. I just saw a lot of dragon statues in the Fire Nation Palace and…” Kallik made a vague motion in the air with her hands as she trailed off.

“It’s really good. I don’t think I could bend something so intricate.” Katara leaned closer, observing the tiny details of the scales and the whiskers on the dragon’s chins.

“You can bloodbend during the day. I’m sure you could make a stupid sculpture if you tried.” The girl crossed her arms, her fingers drumming restlessly against her bicep.

Katara was confused by the typically self-assured girl’s dismissiveness of her own talent. She suspected Meriwa had been correct that something was wrong.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”

In Katara’s experience, that was what people said when they weren’t okay. But the waterbender’s distrustful looks made Katara think she wasn’t ready to talk to her about it.

Katara sat in a chair in the corner of the room. “Maybe I’m projecting my problems onto you. The last few days have been tough for me.”

Kallik sat on her bed, her eyes trained on the shallow bowl of water on the table next to her. With a motion of her hand she started bending the water into small ice figurines. “You want to talk about it?” she asked, poorly masking her reluctance to continue the conversation.

Katara persevered. “Some things didn’t go my way during the peace negotiations. And I’ve just been so angry lately and I lashed out at someone. What’s worse, I still feel like they deserved it, though I know logically they didn’t.”

Kallik nodded pensively, her eyes on the very realistic turtle seal she’d bent. With a wave of her wrist the ice figurine dissolved back into the bowl. “Negotiating with the Fire Nation doesn’t sound like a good time to me. I’m sure you’re more comfortable on the battlefield.”

Katara smiled. “Fighting is certainly one outlet for my anger.” 

Kallik was now creating a whirlpool in her bowl of water. She watched it for a few moments before speaking. “I’m jealous of your bending ability. Meriwa too. I’ve been trying to bloodbend during the day and I can’t do it.”

“You’ve only been using this technique for a few months and you’ve surpassed Hama – you can bloodbend even if the moon isn’t full.”

Kallik shrugged.

An awkward silence followed as Katara struggled to formulate something helpful to say.

“Well, we have lots of free time to train together while we’re on this ship.”

Kallik offered her a tentative smile. “I’d like that.”

\------

A week into their voyage, Katara awoke when a soft but persistent knocking invaded her dream. She flinched as her bare feet hit the cold floorboards and padded across the room. Squinting as the light from the torch-lit hall assaulted her eyes, it took Katara a moment to recognize Kallik.

“I need to talk to you.” Kallik’s voice was low and her eyes were darting between each end of the hallway nervously.

“It’s the middle of the night,” Katara grumbled while stepping aside and motioning for her to come in but Kallik shook her head.

“I have something to show you first.”

Kallik led Katara down to the storage room on the lower deck. Kallik then moved aside a set of barrels revealing a trap door Katara had never seen. Katara followed the girl down the steps.

It took her eyes a moment to adjust to the darkness. She was surprised to see that this part of the ship wasn’t wooden like the rest but lined with metal.

Kallik lit a torch by the stairs and led her to a large metal cage in the corner of the room.

“Ah, you’ve brought an old friend to visit me.”

Katara gasped. The Fire Princess was in the center of the cell, covered in a layer of dirt and grime. She had iron cuffs around both of her wrists that were chained to separate rings on the ground. The chains were too short to allow her to stand and the skin on her wrists was raw and bright red. Her face was sallow but her amber eyes were as sharp and cold as the last time Katara had seen her.

A confusing mix of emotions tore through Katara. Outrage at seeing the girl who’d nearly killed Aang mixed with horror at the squalor she was being held in. She turned to Kallik.

“Why is she here?”

“Meriwa captured her on the day of the invasion.”

“Why doesn’t the Fire Nation know the Water Tribes have Azula captive? Why didn’t _I_ know? Why isn’t Hama using her as a bargaining chip like the other prisoners?”

“I don’t know,” Kallik said unhelpfully. “All I know is Hama ordered Meriwa to take her to the South Pole and ensure she can’t escape. I was told about our prisoner only a day before we set sail. Hama ordered me to help Meriwa and I was sworn to secrecy.”

“Then why am I here?”

Kallik glanced at Azula then back to Katara, her blue eyes uncharacteristically soft. “Look at her. This isn’t right. I thought you might help me get her out of here.”

“What makes you think I would help Azula? She nearly killed Aang! And Sokka! She’s a monster.”

“You sound like my mother,” Azula muttered.

Kallik looked at Katara searchingly. “I-I know you’re angry with her. But, you’re a compassionate person. I would think you’d be disgusted by how she’s being treated. Meriwa only lets me give her food once a day to keep her weak. She’s chained all day and night, only Meriwa has the keys. I healed her wrists when I first started bringing her food and Meriwa told me if I did it again, she would tell Hama and send me back to her to be punished.”

Katara grimaced. Meriwa didn’t seem that heartless to her. But she was exceedingly loyal to Hama. If Hama told her to treat Azula this way, she would.

Katara looked back at the Fire Princess. She didn’t notice before how gaunt her face had become. The skin at her wrists looked to be blistering. Katara forced herself to look away so she could think clearly.

“What would we do, Kallik? Just let her go? She’s incredibly dangerous.”

“She’s just one person, she couldn’t- “

“Do not underestimate her. The Dai Li of Ba Sing Se are loyal to her. She could ruin the fragile peace we’ve created.”

Kallik frowned and furrowed her brow as she tried to think of a solution.

“Do you two want to know what I think?” Azula asked, her tone dripping with condescension.

“No. Be quiet,” Katara snapped.

Azula scowled but said nothing.

“What if we didn’t release her, but took her back to the Fire Nation and turned her over to them? They would keep her from causing trouble and they would treat her better than Hama is,” Kallik said.

Katara considered this. Iroh knew Azula’s power, she’d nearly killed him after all. Katara had seen him fight against Azula twice so he certainly wouldn’t trust her. He’d likely confine her to the palace and keep her guarded so she couldn’t stage a coup.

But by the time they could get her back to the Fire Nation, Zuko would be Fire Lord and Iroh would be exiled. Katara narrowed her eyes at the bitter memory of her last fight with Azula in Ba Sing Se. She had been moments away from incapacitating the Fire Princess when Zuko intervened on his sister’s behalf.

Still, Zuko wouldn’t want Azula to usurp him. And he wouldn’t underestimate his sister’s power.

“It would be risky. The Fire Nation would know the Water Tribe wasn’t acting in good faith.” Katara said quietly, indecision coloring her words.

“If the Water Tribes using the other prisoners as bargaining chips didn’t ruin negotiations, I don’t think us returning Azula would. We will tell the Fire Lord Hama was acting alone and the Chiefs were unaware, which is true.”

Katara gave a reluctant nod and hope lit up Kallik’s eyes. Katara was surprised the girl seemed to care so much.

She thought about what Aang would do. He wouldn’t hesitate to help Azula, despite her nearly successful attempt to kill him.

Katara approached Azula’s cell and knelt to her level.

“Are you aware of everything that happened on the day of the invasion?” she asked.

“My lovely guard over there told me Ozai is dead. She also told me Zuzu will be the new Fire Lord. And I guess I owe you congratulations, future-sister-in-law.”

Katara shot a sharp look towards Kallik. Her betrothal was not supposed to be known by anyone outside the negotiations and her family. She wasn’t even sure how Kallik found out. The girl had the decency to look guilty.

Katara returned her gaze to the Fire Princess. “Would you rather be a prisoner of the Fire Nation or stay here and see what Hama has planned for you?”

Azula glared at her, clearly not liking her options. “Fire Nation,” she gritted out.

“If Kallik and I agree to take you there, you’ll cooperate?”

“I don’t have much of a choice, now do I?”

Katara narrowed her eyes. “Do you know who killed your father?”

“The little bald boy,” Azula said and Katara wondered if her mocking tone was a means of hiding her pain. If anyone would be practiced at hiding weakness, it would be the Fire Lord's daughter.

“No. I killed Ozai.” Katara heard Kallik’s sharp intake of breath behind her but Azula’s eyes betrayed no emotion. “Meriwa was able to capture you with something called bloodbending. That’s what I used to kill your father. It took me seconds to crush his heart.”

She paused, allowing her words to sink in.

“I’ll take you back to the Fire Nation. You’ve seen Meriwa’s strength, but you should know that I’m a more powerful a bender than her. If you do one thing that makes me think you’re trying to escape, one slip up, give me one reason to doubt your cooperation - I won’t hesitate to kill you.”

Azula held her gaze for several moments. Then she nodded.

Katara got up and motioned for Kallik to follow her back to the stairs. They had a lot of planning to do.


	10. Chapter 10

### Chapter 9

Toph Beifong was killing this whole diplomacy thing.

She had spent the last two weeks being almost-always polite to some of the most annoying Earth Kingdom leaders and diplomats she’d ever met. She had spent dozens of hours in negotiations and hadn’t encased one person in dirt to shut them up.

Today’s meeting was about the liberation of Ba Sing Se. Again. Toph did not understand why they needed multiple meetings on the same topic. She missed the days when a good fight determined the winner and loser and that was that. And in her humble opinion, some of these people needed a good ass-kicking.

The Fire Nation had agreed to relinquish control of Ba Sing Se back to the Earth King. However, the Dai Li made the logistics of that awkward. King Kuei wanted the Fire Nation to first arrest all the Dai Li agents who had cooperated with the Fire Princess’s coup. The Fire Nation, conversely, wanted to withdraw the entire military presence immediately instead of risking soldiers’ safety hunting down and fighting the Dai Li.

“Word of the Fire Nation’s surrender has already spread to Ba Sing Se. Our generals there insist the Dai Li have already fled. It would be too dangerous and take too many resources for us to try to track them down,” Prince Zuko said, his voice tight but steady.

Zuko was doing better in these meetings, Toph observed. While he hadn’t yet mastered how to hide his frustration, he was doing much less yelling than he was when the negotiations with the Earth Kingdom first began. Fire Lord Iroh had been mostly silent since agreeing Zuko would become Fire Lord, allowing his nephew to take the lead.

The sullen firebender had even made efforts to amend for his past misdeeds. At dinner last night, Suki told them all the future Fire Lord had sought her out to apologize for burning down her village. From her account, it had been an awkward conversation.

“The Dai Li have an underground network. I highly doubt they would flee the city. And I would like to remind everyone that the Fire Nation had sufficient resources when they invaded Ba Sing Se and overthrew our king!” General How snapped.

The Council of Five, led by General How, were doing most of the talking on behalf of the Earth King. Kuei had been very engaged the first few days of negotiations but now had largely lost interest. At the moment, a particularly colorful bird on the other side of the nearest windowsill had his attention.

“Our _military_ did not overthrow the Earth King, as you’re well aware of General How. My sister and two of her friends were the only Fire Nation citizens involved.” Zuko paused here to watch the General bristle at the reminder that three teenagers masterminded the downfall of an entire regime. “We only sent in a small military presence after the fact. The coup was predominately executed by Earth Kingdom citizens. Thus-” 

“Earth Kingdom citizens who were following the Fire Princess! The Fire Nation cannot orchestrate a military coup in the Earth Kingdom then throw up their hands and say, ‘not our problem’!”

Zuko opened his mouth to retort but Toph had already lost her patience. She stood, slamming her hands on the table to draw everyone’s attention. “I am sick of listening to all this bickering! Twinkle Toes just tell them what to do so we can get the hell out of here!”

Aang sighed. “What did we discuss, Toph?”

Toph sighed louder and more dramatically than Aang. “I’m sorry, _Avatar,_ please tell them what to do so we can get the hell out of here.”

Aang was gaining confidence with passing judgments. He took a few moments to consider, not allowing himself to feel rushed by the dozens of eyes trained on him while he thought.

“The Dai Li are incredibly powerful and have committed atrocities against the residents of Ba Sing Se. They are a threat to not just to Ba Sing Se and the Earth King, but the entire world. The Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation need to treat this as a shared problem and work together to track down the Dai Li.”

Zuko exhaled audibly through his nose but didn’t argue. Iroh sat by his side, as tranquil as ever.

“The Fire Nation military that is currently stationed in Ba Sing Se will receive orders to remain there and comply with the Earth King’s instructions,” Zuko said and Toph could hear his molars grinding together.

“Awesome! Sounds like we’re done for the day!” Toph stood up and smiled brightly.

“We still need to revisit the conversation surrounding reparations. But let us take an hour break first,” Aang said.

The delegates filed out behind Toph, who, feeling solely responsible for the latest resolution, had an extra spring in her step.

\------

That evening, Toph headed to the courtyard to meet with an old friend for tea.

“Hey Wise Guy. Is Sparky joining us for tea tonight?”

Zuko looked at the blind girl in confusion. He’d noticed his uncle in the courtyard and had approached him to complain about the latest concession the Fire Nation had been pressured into by the Avatar.

“Who are you talking to?” he asked, his mouth pressed into a straight line.

Toph ignored him and sat at the table across from Iroh.

“Nephew, please join us. I don’t think you’ve had the opportunity to get to know Master Toph. She is a wonderful person to share a cup of tea with.”

“She’s one of the Avatar’s friends. I’m sure she doesn’t want me to stay.”

“Stop sulking, Sparky and sit down,” Toph commanded. "I have nothing against you.”

Zuko glanced longingly back at the palace before stiffly taking a seat.

“Really?” he asked.

Toph waved a hand dismissively while the other one shoved a tart in her mouth. “I joined the gang after you’d done most of your mischief-making.”

“My nephew and I were just discussing the reparations agreements for Ba Sing Se,” Iroh said, pouring Toph a cup of oolong tea.

“General How’s demands are ridiculous and the Avatar is going to make us agree to them,” Zuko said to his uncle, his tone petulant.

“You have to appeal to Kuei if you want How to back down,” Toph said.

“That man hasn’t spoken a word in the last two days of negotiations. He seems completely uninterested.”

“He’s bored,” Toph replied. “This setting is too dull for him. If you take him somewhere, show him something knew, he’ll be more interested in listening. Then you can remind him that Azula’s coup was completely without bloodshed and her success was a result of the Dai Li being allowed to pull the strings in his city for years. Any long-term damage to his city came at the hands of the Dai Li, not the Fire Nation.”

Zuko stared at the earthbender for a while with a confused expression. “That’s good advice. If I reason with him, you think he'll tell How to ease up on his demands for reparations?”

Toph nodded. “The Fire Nation agreeing to help track down the Dai Li is far more valuable than funneling more money into one of the richest cities in the world.”

“Perhaps you can also help me convince my nephew that he needs to be the one to teach the Avatar firebending,” Iroh said with a smile.

Toph barked a laugh. “Yeah Aang’ll love that.”

“See uncle? I told you, the Avatar hates me. He won’t want to learn from me after I spent months trying to capture him. You should just teach him.”

Toph decided not to mention that wasn’t the only reason Aang now had to dislike Zuko. All this practice in diplomacy was proving useful.

“I’ll be leaving the capital after your coronation, Prince Zuko. The Avatar will be here for another two months at least. Teaching him would give the two of you a chance to bond. A good relationship with the Avatar will benefit you as well as your people.”

Zuko scowled into his cup of tea.

“Aw don’t pout, Sparky. I’ll put in a good word for you with Twinkle Toes.”

“I’m not pouting,” Zuko grumbled. “You can’t even see me!”

Toph took a sip of her tea. “You pout very loudly.”

\------

“No way, Toph.”

Toph gave the airbender her patented ‘You’re being a dunderhead’ look, causing Sokka to snicker from his bed in the healing wing of the palace.

“You need to learn firebending, Twinkle Toes. Why not learn from Zuko?”

Aang sat, arms crossed, on the unoccupied bed next to Sokka’s. “Because he spent months trying to capture me?” Aang looked to Sokka for acknowledgment.

“That’s true, Toph. You weren’t there when he attacked my village, or Suki’s village, or had us attacked by pirates…”

“Besides, I’m in the Fire Nation, there’s plenty of firebenders here. Why would I pick _him_ to train me?” Aang said.

“Because he’s going to be the Fire Lord and you’re going to have to work closely with him for _years_. Wouldn’t it be nice if you two got to know each other? Maybe even became sort of friends?”

“Hmph.”

Toph continued her needling. “We trust Iroh, right? Iroh fought alongside us when Azula was tracking us? Iroh’s the reason you and Katara escaped Ba Sing Se, isn’t he?”

“Yes, we trust Iroh,” Aang grumbled.

“So, if Iroh says Zuko changed, we believe him, don’t we?”

“Hmph.”

“Listen, I get you’re mad that he gets to marry Sugar Queen and become Sugar King and-“

“I’m not mad about that!” Aang yelled, his face reddening as he glanced at Sokka who looked to the ceiling, suddenly pretending he wasn’t listening to the argument unfolding at his bedside.

“Right. That’s why you’re yelling at me. Because you’re thrilled for them,” Toph said dryly.

“I don’t even need to learn firebending right away.” Aang donned a scowl that would give Zuko a run for his money. “The war is over, there’s no rush.”

“You know that’s a stupid thing to say. You’re the Avatar. This peace is new and delicate, you need to be prepared to maintain the balance. This isn’t something you can put off.”

Aang sighed. “I know…”

“Sokka, am I right or am I right?”

Sokka shrugged. “We’re all going to have to learn to get along with him if he’s going to be Katara’s- ” he gagged, “husband.”

“Will you at least think about it?” Toph asked, trying to use her gentle ‘Katara’ tone of voice.

“Yeah.”

“Good.” Toph hopped off the foot of Sokka’s bed and turned to leave. “If you don’t let him train you, you’re going back to training with me. All this sitting around all day talking is making you soft. Someone’s gotta whip you into shape again.”


	11. Chapter 11

### Chapter 10

The day they were due to arrive at the South Pole, Katara didn’t wake until the sun had passed the high point in the sky.

She and Kallik had been up until dawn reviewing their strategy one last time before they made landfall. Subterfuge was essential to their plan since Hama still wielded a lot of power in the peace negotiations. If she found out Katara was involved in Azula’s escape, she could try to nullify the betrothal agreement. Not that getting out of her marriage didn’t secretly appeal to Katara, but she’d made her decision and was committed to it, especially now that she was doubting Hama’s intentions in these peace negotiations.

The ship made landfall about an hour after Katara woke. She stood on the deck, wrapped tightly in her parka, watching the ship navigate through the glaciers as the small village came into view. The glacial winds blew sharply against her nose and ears and she wondered how long it would take her to reacclimate to the cold.

Kanna was there to greet her with Master Pakku at her side. Katara could feel her heart expanding almost uncomfortably in her chest at the sight of her beloved grandmother. She had to waterbend her tears away so they wouldn’t freeze on her face as she ran to her Gran Gran’s arms.

Gran Gran and Pakku led Katara around, introducing her to the northerners who’d come with Pakku and letting her hug each member of her tribe twice. Katara was delighted to see Yugoda again, the healer had been a good friend to her when she’d been in the North. Katara introduced Meriwa and Kallik to her tribe before giving Kanna a meaningful look.

Her Gran Gran had always been perceptive. She told Pakku to give the newcomers a tour while she showed Katara her latest animal pelts she’d acquired.

Kanna led Katara into one of the igloos that hadn’t been built yet the last time she was home. Katara didn’t have time to admire it as she entered but was relieved no one else was inside.

“I need your help, Gran Gran.”

\------

To welcome Katara’s return and the new northerners' arrival, there was a feast. Katara couldn’t remember the last time the South had had a feast. After her father and most of the men left to join the war there was hardly anyone left to hunt. Fresh game was uncommon and always split between the entire tribe.

That evening there was an abundance of fish and even a platypus-bear at the head table. But Katara was most excited for the sea prunes. Her Gran Gran generously dished them out on Katara’s plate, an indulgent smile playing at her lips.

“Pakku, tell me about your waterbending school,” Katara said, encouraging others to talk so she could focus on eating.

“It’s very informal right now. I brought three of my students with me from the North and we’ve discovered one of the children here is a bender.” Pakku motioned to a group of kids where one young boy was trying to bend his octopus soup at his sister, and instead just splashed the broth on his own parka. “Once I build the training hall, I’ll be ready to invite more waterbenders from the North to enroll in the school.”

Katara felt a surge of emotion knowing she was no longer the last waterbender of the Southern Tribe. Panuk had barely started talking when she’d left, and they’d had no idea he was a waterbender.

“I’m very pleased you have returned, as I’ll need your help,” Pakku continued. “Kanna and I have been making plans to build not only the training hall, but several other communal buildings. We don’t want to transform the South into a city like in the North, of course, but we would like to see some more gathering places. Especially if we’ll be having more visitors now that the war is over.”

Katara raised an eyebrow at her Gran Gran. Pakku was using “we” quite a bit. Kanna shot her a “mind your business” look, but Katara could see she was radiating joy.

“Of course I’ll help. Although, I’ve never used my bending for architecture before. Kallik might be more helpful to you than myself.”

Pakku glanced to Kallik with surprise then back to Katara. “So, it’s true Arnook let the healers train as waterbenders?”

Meriwa and Kallik exchanged an uncomfortable look but Katara didn’t fear the old man’s ire. “Yes. The healers are the reason the invasion succeeded.”

Pakku nodded slowly then turned to Kallik. “Who trained you? General Tulimak?”

Kallik snorted. “Tulimak? He would never. He was the most resistant of all the generals. A woman named Hama came to the North shortly after you left. She was an escaped prisoner of the Fire Nation and convinced the Chief to let her train us.”

Kanna froze, her spoon raised halfway to her mouth. “Hama? The waterbender from this tribe who was captured by the Fire Nation?”

“Gran Gran, you know Hama?”

“Yes. We were friends, though I knew her for less than a year before she was captured. I assumed she was dead.”

“She’s alive. She’s at the Fire Nation Capital working on peace negotiations,” Meriwa said.

Kanna nodded, her eyes swimming with an emotion Katara couldn’t place.

“Well, I am eager to see a demonstration of the bending this Hama taught you,” Pakku said, looking to Kallik and Meriwa.

“I’ll be happy to show you,” Kallik said her shoulders relaxing. “Where are you planning on building the training hall?”

“I think it’s prudent to set it apart from the village, I don’t want any novice benders knocking down someone’s home. There’s a glacier to the west that I think would be a good point of reference for travelers. I can show you tomorrow.

“In fact, I was scouting the area just yesterday and to my surprise I met some other Southern Water Tribesmen.”

Katara looked to Pakku with confusion. “What do you mean? You ran into other villagers?”

“Not from this village, no. These were nomadic Southern Water Tribesmen.”

Katara blinked. “I-I didn’t know there were any other tribes left in the South besides ours.”

“The group I met was only 8 people. But they mentioned they had come across two other villages in their travels. One they said was merely 4 days north of here.”

“Why didn’t they come to stay in your village?” Meriwa asked.

“Apparently they were on a cartography mission and didn’t want to waste any time. Very interesting people,” Pakku added thoughtfully.

“I can’t believe we’re not the only village,” Katara said, staring at her plate.

\-----

“So, you let Pakku in on our plan, huh?”

Katara was in Kanna’s igloo and the older woman was pulling out seal skins from a wooden chest for Katara to sleep on.

“I thought if your little tale came from me, Meriwa might suspect a trick. That girl seems very shrewd. And since you were expecting me to tell you and the northerners about the fictitious nomads, your look of surprise when Pakku said it was quite genuine. It’s for the best we don’t leave your fate to your acting abilities.”

“Hey, I’m an excellent actor,” Katara grumbled before smiling knowingly at her Gran Gran. “I’m just surprised. You must _really_ trust him.”

Kanna shot a warning look in her granddaughter’s direction before resuming her search through the trunk.

Katara laughed to herself. She’d have to get the details of her Gran Gran’s love life after she returned.

Katara and Kallik had needed an excuse to be away from the South Pole for at least six weeks if they were to transport Azula to the Fire Nation Capital. Some sort of expedition was Kallik’s idea and it had reminded Katara of a time when she was very young when her father led an expedition to visit another tribe. That tribe was a nearly two-week trek from their village and Hakoda had gone with four others. Her father had hoped he could unite the two tribes since their numbers had been so decimated by the Fire Nation raids. Katara remembered crying with joy when he had returned after a month away, only to stop when she saw her mother crying for a different reason. Hakoda had returned with the same men he’d left with; the other tribe had been completely wiped out by the Fire Nation.

Hakoda had led a second expedition a week later to another tribe with the same result. From then on, their tribe had assumed they were the last ones left.

Now that Meriwa believed there were other tribesmen in the South Pole, Katara and Kallik’s plan was to announce they would go search for these tribes. Several days after they “left” for this expedition, they would take Azula and make it appear as if she broke out on her own.

Hopefully, Meriwa wouldn’t suspect Katara and Kallik were involved in the escape.

“Gran Gran, what did you think of Hama when you knew her?”

“She was one of the cleverest people I’d ever met. Funny too.” Kanna sat next to her granddaughter, placing a seal skin over both their laps.

“Really? I don’t think I’ve ever heard her make a joke.”

Kanna nodded sadly. “I arrived right before the raids started in this village. When we first met, she was already an incredible waterbender. She was a little cocky about it, but she was so light-hearted no one really minded. We became fast friends. Her father was killed in an early raid. She became more serious then.”

Katara considered her words carefully before speaking. “I told you about the conditions the Fire Princess is being held in. I believe Hama is the one who ordered for her to be treated that way.”

Kanna sighed, her fingers idly stroking the seal skin on her lap. “You must understand, Katara. When the Fire Nation attacked, they left more than just death and ruined cities in their wake. For us survivors, they burned scars deep in our souls.”

Kanna’s brow furrowed before she continued. “If Hama did order that girl to be treated poorly, I don’t condone it. At the same time, the rage that makes someone hurt a symbol of the enemy is a rage I know well.”

Gran Gran’s words resonated somewhere deep in Katara’s bones. It was the part of her that saw red whenever she thought of her mother’s murder. But that rage had been overwhelming her lately. Surrendering to that anger didn’t feel like the right path.

“That symbol of the enemy is a girl the same age as me.”

Kanna took her granddaughter’s hand between her own, her eyes shining. “I’m proud of you, Katara. Just promise me you’ll be careful.”

Katara nodded and rested her head on her grandmother’s shoulder. The pair were silent for a long time. 

“Oh, I haven’t even told you my big news,” Katara said. “You’re going not going to like it.”

“You’ve told me the war is over, the Fire Lord is dead, and his daughter is being held prisoner here and you plan on rescuing her. That’s not your ‘big news’?”

Katara laughed. “That’s world news. This is _my_ news. I’m getting married to the new Fire Lord.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you, like me, itching for a Zuko perspective chapter? Well enjoy!
> 
> Some of the dialogue is taken from the ATLA The Firebending Masters episode.

### Chapter 11

“Okay, show me what you’ve got. Any amount of fire you can make.”

Aang stood in the courtyard of the palace, squinting at Zuko through the early morning sunlight streaming in over the courtyard’s eastern wall. Zuko had approached the Avatar the previous day after their meetings had concluded and offered to teach him firebending. Hesitantly, the younger boy had agreed.

Aang assumed what looked to Zuko more like an earthbending stance before pressing his left palm out. A pitiful puff of smoke appeared before his hand before dissolving into nothing. He looked at Zuko apologetically.

“Maybe I need a little more instruction. Perhaps a demonstration?”

“Good idea,” Zuko said. “You might want to take a couple steps back.”

Zuko stepped forward, pressing his fist in front of him and producing a tiny flame that immediately extinguished. Aang applauded politely and Zuko couldn’t tell if the boy meant it mockingly or not. 

“What was that? That was the worse firebending I’ve ever seen.”

“I thought it was…nice,” Aang offered with a shrug.

Zuko tried several more stances and all produced a pathetic flame that he couldn’t even sustain for more than a few seconds. The Avatar watched him, radiating discomfort.

An incipient panic rose within him. He was supposed to be crowned Fire Lord in a few weeks. How could he lose his bending now, of all times?

“I haven’t trained since before the invasion. I must be rusty,” Zuko offered feebly to Aang, not wanting to let him in on the alarm coursing through him.

“No problem. Maybe take today to practice and we can try again another time?”

“Yeah.”

Aang practically skipped away, clearly pleased to get out of training with one of his least favorite people.

Zuko tried to quell his panic.

_The sages thought you were a nonbender when you were born and in your seventeen years of life you’ve scarcely endeavored to prove them wrong._ It was his father’s voice, dripping with familiar contempt, ringing in his ears.

Zuko spent the rest of the morning running through drills with no discernible improvement.

\------

After the peace negotiations with the Earth Kingdom concluded for the day, Zuko was forced to sit through yet another tedious meeting with the Fire Lord’s advisors.

These post-negotiations debriefing sessions generally just served as an outlet for the three men to complain to him about all the concession the Fire Nation was making to the other nations while his uncle gently reminded them of all the atrocities the Fire Nation had committed.

Ozai had ruled with absolute power. He had kept a council of advisors and would occasionally take their advice as long as it perfectly aligned with his objectives. Council members who had tried to temper his bloodlust were immediately replaced. All of Ozai’s advisors had fled after the invasion along with several noble families.

Ozai’s council had been replaced by two generals and one admiral chosen by Iroh, all of whom had served Azulon and were quickly and unceremoniously dismissed by Ozai when he came to power. Zuko would choose more advisors after his coronation. Iroh wanted Zuko to be less authoritarian than past fire lords and to truly listen and value the input of his council. It was difficult when they were all so old and tedious.

General Liu was complaining the most today.

“Prince Zuko, our Earth Kingdom colonies are more valuable than you realize. Thirty percent of our food is grown there. Losing them as a resource would be catastrophic.”

“I’m aware of where our agriculture is sourced, General Liu,” Zuko said, with tightly controlled frustration.

_They see you for the fool you are,_ his father voice echoed between his ears and Zuko tried to ignore it.

The soon-to-be Fire Lord continued, “We will set up favorable trade agreements with the Earth Kingdom as well as offer grants for Fire Nation citizens willing to start farming on some of the undeveloped land in the north.”

“You say that if the Fire Nation is made of money! We keep agreeing to these reparations- “

“I also think the Prince needs to consider the impact to the people of the colonies,” General Ito interrupted. “The Fire Nation people will not willing abandon their homes. Do you plan to remove them by force?”

“We don’t know if Fire Nation citizens will want to stay in the Earth Kingdom, but I imagine it would be a negligible number. It’s not worth our time worrying over a possibility.”

“Prince Zuko, I think our larger concern is you’re agreeing to many things that will be detrimental to our great nation, with us gaining nothing in return. Taken individually, they may not have a significant impact, but altogether you could be weakening the Fire Nation beyond repair,” Admiral Wu, the oldest and least emotive of the advisors, said.

“I do not think you are correct that we gain nothing in return, Admiral,” Iroh responded. “We will benefit from no longer directing most of our resources to our military. We can reallocate much of our military budget to public projects. Our people will benefit.”

_You need your uncle to fight your battles. None of these men will respect you as Fire Lord._

The generals exchanged a look of incredulity but said nothing. Zuko seized the opportunity.

“I hear your concerns and thank you for your advice. We will reconvene tomorrow.”

The advisors stood, bowed and filed out, grumbling to each another as they went. At least this meeting had been short. After Iroh had agreed Zuko would marry the waterbender, they’d had to listen to the advisers complain until almost midnight.

Fortunately, an abundance of problems in the present kept Zuko’s mind off the problem he would have two years from now.

“Uncle, could I talk to you?”

Iroh had stood to leave but now sat down. “Of course, Prince Zuko.”

“The Avatar agreed to let me teach him firebending.”

“That is good news!”

“It’s not. I tried to teach him today, but I could barely bend. I’ve been trying all day, but it’s like I’ve lost it.”

Iroh was silent a moment, his face pensive. “You have been through a lot the last few weeks. Your father is dead and your sister missing. You have joined sides with your sworn enemy. You’re about to become Fire Lord. I imagine you feel somewhat disoriented by all of these changes.”

“I guess,” Zuko responded. He did not mourn his father and was secretly relieved by his sister’s absence. His uncle didn’t know the details of the day of the invasion except that Zuko had not stopped the Avatar and the waterbender from entering his father’s bunker. Embarrassment had prevented Zuko from sharing what had happened moments before the invaders arrived. He’d confronted his father and told him he would be joining the Avatar. A ridiculous statement, in hindsight. Obviously, the Avatar hadn’t needed him to end the war. Now the Avatar was deigning to let Zuko train him and the latter had lost his bending. His father would have delighted in the irony, were he not dead.

“I’ve told you about the importance of a strong, rooted stance when I’ve trained you. You must find equilibrium in your own mind, as well.”

“How do I do that?”

“I cannot tell you. You must look inside yourself.”

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose. He was grateful to be able to talk to his uncle again, but his advice wasn’t especially illuminating.

“Well, until I figure it out, I think you should take over teaching the Avatar. At least until I find my inner fire again.”

Iroh nodded solemnly. “Perhaps you both could benefit from a lesson in the basics.”

\------

The next morning, Aang, Iroh and Zuko met again in the courtyard at dawn. The air was cool and the sound of birds chirping inexplicably reminded Zuko of his mother.

“Zuko, do you know what happened to the dragons?” Iroh asked, standing before Aang and Zuko, sipping his tea.

Zuko nodded. He sat cross-legged on the grass next to Aang. The earth beneath him was cool from its hours free from the sun’s glow. “They’re extinct.”

“Why are they extinct?”

Zuko shifted uncomfortably. “My great-grandfather Sozin started the tradition of hunting dragons for glory. If you could conquer one, your firebending talents would become legendary and you would earn the honorary title: Dragon.”

“And who killed the last dragon?”

“You did, uncle.”

Aang scowled. “That’s awful. Why would you do something like that?”

_Because the same blood that ran through my father runs through him. Cruelty is our family tradition,_ Zuko thought.

Iroh was unruffled. “By the time I was a young man, most of the dragons were gone. Killed by men looking to conquer the ultimate firebenders. But there were rumors of a dragon sighting near the ruins of the ancient Sun Warrior’s civilization. My father instructed me to go. He wanted his son to kill the last dragon.

“When I arrived at the Sun Warriors’ ancient city, I found it surprisingly well kept. It didn’t take long for me to realize that there were people maintaining it. I stayed on the sacred land for several days and then they found me.”

“Who found you?” Zuko asked.

“The Sun Warriors.”

“They’ve been extinct for thousands of years.”

“Ah, that’s what I thought. I was wrong. They knew I was there for less-than-noble purposes but did not harm me. Instead they brought me before their Firebending Masters to be judged. I was told these Masters would examine my heart, soul and ancestry. If they deemed me unworthy, I would be destroyed on the spot.

“The Masters, as it turns out, were two dragons named Ran and Shao. Upon seeing these majestic creatures, I dropped to my knees and bowed to them. The Masters did not deem me unworthy and strike me down. They let me live and passed the truth onto me.”

“What truth?” Zuko asked.

“The true meaning of firebending. Our people made it all about anger and power. Both of you know that first-hand.”

Iroh looked at Aang. “The Fire Nation destroyed your people, the airbenders, because they were trying to stop the one person who could keep them in check. Their need for power caused you great pain. I understand why you’d want no part in that.”

Iroh turned to Zuko next. “You have known much pain in your life. And for you, pain and fire have too often gone hand-in-hand. Your father’s abuse left you believing fire could only cause suffering.”

Zuko looked into his uncle’s eyes, brimming with sympathy. He felt a wave of self-pity, then promptly pushed it aside.

Iroh continued, “Those who only see fire as a means of destruction will be reluctant to wield it, unless they wish to destroy. The two of you seek peace but that doesn’t mean you cannot bend fire.

“Ran and Shao told me that fire is energy and life. It is something precious. Something to protect. We all have its energy within us. It’s what keeps us warm, what fuels us. To fear fire is to fear the heart beating in your chest or the blood running through your veins.”

Iroh was quiet for a moment, letting his words sink in.

“But…you killed them? Those were the last dragons, right?” Aang asked.

Iroh’s eyes widened in horror. “Of course not! I told the Masters I would tell my people I slayed the last dragon so no one else would come searching for them. Ran allowed me to pull a scale from his back, so I would have proof of my ‘conquest’”

Zuko’s eyes snapped to his uncle. Iroh had done many terrible things in the name of the Fire Nation in his youth. Learning that just one of those misdeeds was a fabrication didn’t suddenly transform him into a martyr. Still, it gave Zuko a rush of hope, however illogical.

“You lied to protect them,” Aang said.

“I did.”

Aang was silent for a moment. “The first time I tried firebending, I hurt Katara. Since then I’ve been afraid of it.”

“If you lost control of any of the elements you wield, you could harm someone,” Iroh said. “While fire may be more unruly than air, with proper training and respect for its power you can control it.”

Aang nodded, his eyes downcast.

“It requires humility and patience. Skills you have in abundance, I think,” Iroh added.

“If you can teach me to control it, I don’t think I need to be afraid anymore.”

Iroh smiled, his gaze falling on Zuko.

“For so long, my drive was capturing the Avatar,” Zuko said. “Now it’s time for me to focus on being an honorable leader for my people. But I’m afraid I’ll be like my father.”

“I know you very well, Prince Zuko,” Iroh said. “And I knew my brother very well. In terms of character, you two could not be more dissimilar. But you are a firebender. You cannot deny that part of yourself simply because you shared it with your father.”

Zuko nodded. “I understand.”

Iroh smiled. “It sounds like you’re both ready to learn. Stand up, I’m now going to teach you a dance.”


	13. Chapter 13

### Chapter 12

When Katara announced her intended expedition, Meriwa was supportive. When she indicated Kallik would come with her, Meriwa was less supportive.

“We won’t be gone long, Meriwa. A month at most. You’ll hardly have time to miss us!” Katara smiled at the disgruntled waterbender as she packed up her sled with supplies for their trip.

“It’s just…” Meriwa’s shoulders were tense and her eyes flitted around quickly as she tried to politely argue with Katara. “We came here to help with reconstruction. You said yourself that Kallik was the best at that. Why not bring someone else with you?”

Katara suppressed a smirk. Meriwa could just tell her the truth, then Katara and Kallik would need to figure out a new plan. Instead, she was trying to reason with Katara despite having no grounds on which to demand Kallik stay behind.

“Do you want to come instead?” Katara asked innocently, knowing Meriwa could never trust Kallik alone with the prisoner.

“No! I want to help rebuild the village like I said I would.”

“We’ll be back before you know it. We’ll have plenty of time to rebuild. You worry too much, Meriwa.”

Meriwa’s lips compressed to a thin line. But she said nothing else even as Kallik emerged from the nearby igloo with a packed bag slung over her shoulder.

The sun was high as both girls said their goodbyes to the tribe, smiling serenely while Meriwa hid her scowl poorly. The pair headed north, Kallik lazily bending the snow to propel their sled as they walked behind it.

Though Meriwa didn’t seem suspicious, just put out, they’d decided to be cautious. Their plan was to walk for the remainder of the day before setting up camp, just as they would if they intended to conduct an expedition. They would then stay at their camp the next day and a half before heading back towards the village. Once it was dark, they would board the Water Tribe ship that held the war prisoner and make their escape. If all went according to plan, Meriwa wouldn't know Azula was gone until the next day.

\------

“I’m worried about Azula. She won’t get much to eat while we’re gone,” Kallik said, arranging the firewood as Katara set up their tent for the night.

“She’ll be fine, it’s only a few days.” Katara tied the last knot on their shelter before eagerly pressing her icy fingers back into her fur-lined mittens.

“You don’t think Meriwa suspected anything?”

“I don’t. What did she say to you after I told her you were coming with me?”

Kallik knelt over the firewood holding spark rocks. With a few quick motions, her kindling ignited. She used a small stick to nudge her shivering flames to the center of the wooden lean-to she'd erected.

“She was…irked, to say the least. I told her I had no real reason to say ‘no’ when you asked me to join. I tried to frame it like it would be suspicious _not_ to go. Fortunately, she’s paranoid enough that that seemed reasonable to her.” A piece of firewood let out a sharp crack.

“Do you think Hama will punish her when she finds out?” Katara asked, remembering how Kallik had been threatened with some vague sort of punishment at the hands of Hama.

“I don’t know,” Kallik said softly.

The girls sat by the fire and ate their blubbered seal jerky in contemplative silence. Across the frozen tundra, the low groan of glaciers shifting reminded Katara that even in its frozen state, water was never stagnant.

Once the moon was visible, they trained. Kallik needed only a sliver of moon to bloodbend so they worked on that skill that most nights. She was still determined to bloodbend during the day, so Katara spent more time allowing Kallik to use the technique on her than she did practicing herself.

As the temperature dropped, they both were diligent in bending any perspiration away from their skin as they sparred. Both were experienced with extreme cold and knew how dangerous water could be.

Once the fire died down enough that it couldn’t press past the frigid night air to warm their skin, Katara and Kallik climbed into their tent. The polar leopard skins would keep them warm even if they were unlucky enough to encounter a storm.

Katara fell asleep thinking of the tribe she had once again left behind. Kallik dreamt of lightning storms and sharp, amber eyes.

\------

Two nights later, they were back where they started. Kallik and Katara had hidden their sled and the supplies they couldn’t carry in the bags slung on their backs in the ice near a glacier they’d be able to find again when they returned. They circumvented the village to approach the ship from the west. They crouched behind a low ridge of ice near the water to observe the ship.

There was one Northern warrior patrolling the deck and one in the crow’s nest. The darkness masked their approach, but if they were to board the ship, they’d likely be seen.

“We could bend in a fog,” Kallik suggested, her voice barely above a whisper.

“I want to avoid that if we can. We run the risk of the guards reporting the fog to Meriwa. She would know a waterbender was involved.”

There were no portholes they could sneak into, the only way to get to Azula’s cage was to get on the top deck first.

Katara waited until the patrolling guard was as far from the door leading below deck as possible, then she reached for his blood.

The guard tripped and let out a howl as Katara twisted his ankle, drawing the guard in the crow’s nest’s attention.

Katara and Kallik raced aboard, lifting themselves to the ships deck on the smallest wave that would hold them before scrambling below deck.

Azula’s cell was unguarded. When they reached the cage, the Fire Princess’s eyes flashed with a sinister glee that made Katara shiver.

Katara watched the door while Kallik approached the cell.

“Okay Princess, if you were to break out on your own, how would you do it?”

“I would spend the last few weeks blasting the bars closest to me with fire for a few hours each day to make the metal brittle. I’d do the same on the rings connecting my chains to the floor.”

“Wouldn’t the heat travel up the chain and burn your wrists?”

“Yes.”

Katara’s eyes snapped to the red and blistered rings above the Fire Princess’s slender hands.

“Wait, you’ve actually been doing that?” Kallik asked, her eyes wide.

Azula huffed haughtily. “You think I’d just rely on you two?”

Kallik blinked then walked numbly to the side of the cage where the bars were slightly blacker than the rest of the cell.

“How?” she asked, looking at Azula’s chained arms.

Azula jerked her head to the side to indicate Kallik should step back, then she swung a leg out to her side, shooting flames towards the bars from her foot.

After a minute, Azula stopped. Kallik gave one of the bars a powerful kick and it snapped.

Kallik knelt to observe jagged edge of the metal at the breaking point. After a moment of consideration, she pulled some water from the skin on her hip and sent it slicing through the ring connecting Azula’s manacles to the floor of the cell. She repeated it with the other ring and Azula stood up.

“Blast the other bars with fire then kick them down,” Kallik instructed, stepping back.

Once Azula was out of the cage, Kallik climbed through the hole and knelt next to the broken rings that had anchored the Princess to the floor, examining where she’d sliced through them. She used her water again to cut at the metal, creating a more jagged edge that mirrored the bars they’d kicked down. When she was done disguising the use of water bending on the rings, Azula came back in and blasted the broken rings with a ball of fire each, for good measure.

Once Kallik was satisfied they’d covered their tracks, she cut the manacles off Azula and began healing her wrists.

“You can heal her once we’re far away from this ship,” Katara said, picking up the chains to take with them.

Kallik frowned but nodded and they headed to the stairs.

When they were just below the top deck, Katara felt for the blood of the two bodies on the ship. The guard in the crow’s nest was the only one still above her. She stretched her reach towards the rest of the ship. The guard whose ankle she’d twisted had gone below deck and was sitting somewhere with his leg propped up.

Katara motioned to the other girls and they slipped onto the deck, keeping close to the mast the crow’s nest was perched on.

Now they couldn’t avoid using fog if they planned to steal a rowboat. Katara nodded to Kallik and she started bending, making the fog large and expansive and approach slowly. 

Katara kept feeling for the guard in the crow’s nest, hoping he wouldn’t climb down to the deck once his visibility was compromised.

The guard stayed still. Once the fog had reached the ship, the three ran to the rowboat. Kallik was in first, followed by Katara. As Azula was climbing in herself, they heard a voice.

“Hey! Stop there!”

Katara realized her error. She’d stop reaching out for the injured guard’s blood and didn’t realize when he began moving towards the upper deck.

Katara grabbed Kallik and pulled her down, their limbs colliding painfully.

“What are you doing!” Kallik hissed.

“He can’t see us,” Katara whispered back.

Light and heat flared above them as Azula fought off the guard. He was injured and it took her little effort to incapacitate him. The other guard gave a shout.

Azula leapt into the boat and cut the rope holding them up with a quick flash of blue. Kallik bended a wave of water up to catch their boat and lower it safely down.

“No more bending, Kallik. Azula use your fire to propel us.” Katara pulled Kallik deeper under the seats of the boat with her.

The Fire Princess obliged, rendering their fog coverage useless as her flames ate it up. But the chance of escaping unnoticed had passed.

As the waterbenders crouched on the floor of the boat, Katara reached for the blood of the man Azula fought. His pulse was still steady.

Katara released him and disappointment unexpectedly rushed through her. She had no idea if he had seen her and Kallik. For a moment she had hoped Azula had killed him.

Katara shook off these startling thoughts and refocused on their situation. They needed to move as fast as possible, Meriwa would be following them once she learned Azula had escaped. They could no longer count on her not finding out about the prison break until morning. 

Once they were a sufficient distance from the ship, Kallik began waterbending alongside Azula and the boat propelled forward rapidly. They would need to maintain this speed all night. If Meriwa was pursuing them with a waterbender powered ship, she could quickly catch their measly rowboat. 

Their plan had been to go to the Southern Air Temple, where they could have rested before heading to Kyoshi Island. Then they were counting on the people of Kyoshi helping them obtain a proper boat so they could get to the Fire Nation. Katara was nervous enough to be in such a small boat for the trip to the Air Temple, which would take them at least two days.

With Meriwa close behind them, they would need to adjust their plans.

“We should change course, head east. We need to go straight to Kyoshi island,” Katara said to Kallik.

“That’s a long way to go without stopping. And in a rowboat?” Kallik looked nervously at their wooden vessel.

“Meriwa will be pursuing us in the ship and if we’re predictable she’ll catch us. I think she’ll stop at the Air Temple and search there first.”

Kallik was about to respond when movement above them caught her eye. Katara looked up and saw a bird flying rapidly towards her village.

Kallik stood and assumed a bloodbending stance.

“What are you doing?” Katara asked.

Kallik was too focused on her task to respond. A minute later, a messenger hawk awkwardly landed on their boat.

“Hama taught me and some of the others how to intercept messenger hawks,” Kallik explained as she pulled out the scroll affixed to the bird and her eyes darted over the contents rapidly. “Nothing interesting, just that a supply ship is coming to your village next week.”

“Well, now we have a way to contact my brother.” Azula was still propelling the ship forward with blue flames, but her eyes were now on the hawk. Its beady eyes darted frantically while it's wings stayed closed under Kallik's unseen grip.

Katara frowned. She didn’t like the idea of asking Zuko for help. But she didn’t want to involve her father or Aang in their plan, they needed to remain focused on the Summit. And no one else had the resources to meet them as quickly as they needed. If Zuko could meet them in Kyoshi, he could get Azula back to the Fire Nation well before they could.

“Did Hama have you intercepting messenger hawks when we were in the capital?”

Kallik nodded. “The other bloodbenders and I took shifts at night. Meriwa would spend hours catching hawks during the day. We intercepted dozens of messages.”

“Then we can’t trust that anything we send Zuko or anyone else in the capital won’t be intercepted," Katara said. "Even if there are fewer bloodbenders taking down messenger hawks, there’s a risk.”

Azula smirked. “They’ll be disappointed when they intercept the boring letter the waterbender is going to send to her betrothed.”


	14. Chapter 14

### Chapter 13

Zuko dropped his weight low, kicking a half-circle of flames towards his target. He set his feet and was about to punch a ball of fire forward when the earth beneath him lifted abruptly, knocking him to his left. Rolling to his feet, Zuko shot a quick flash of flames and ducked out of the way of a massive rock soaring towards his head. The earthbender blocked his flames with one sharp motion and pressed the ground beneath his feet up again.

Zuko spun to avoid the churning earth. A whip of his flames forced the earthbender to a defensive position, erecting dirt shields that the whip sliced through with ease as she moved out of the flames’ path. When she tired of retreating, she raised herself on a dirt pedestal at least twenty feet in the air.

Zuko sent a fireball her direction but the earthbender was already moving the ground beneath his feet, throwing off his aim and nearly knocking him over.

Zuko managed to keep his balance this time but couldn’t strike back immediately. His opponent seized the opportunity to encase in his ankles in rock. Zuko was able to shoot one more fireball at the earthbender, which she blocked, before a mound of dirt surrounded him up to his neck. The earthbender pressed her pedestal back into the ground, returning to his level.

“Yield,” Zuko sighed.

Toph released him from his dirt prison with a laugh. “You lasted longer than yesterday, Sparky. Good for you.”

“Don’t patronize me,” Zuko grumbled, brushing dirt from his shoulders. 

Zuko and Toph had started sparring after he finished training Aang. The earthbender was bored spending all day in meetings and Zuko was so relieved his bending had returned he wanted to firebend all the time. Zuko didn’t enjoy losing but sparring with the earthbender was cultivating skills he’d neglected recently. One needed to be quick and agile to hold their own against Toph.

Training the Avatar had been going smoothly as well. They met every morning at dawn and sporadically in the early evening when the negotiations got out early. The boy was improving significantly and while Zuko would hardly call them friends, the unspoken animosity that had existed between them since the invasion seemed to have mostly eased away.

The Avatar’s friends even came to the courtyard sometimes to watch them train. The waterbender’s brother was no longer confined to the western wing of the palace with the healers and he and the Kyoshi warrior would sit under the veranda and shout words of encouragement to the Avatar while they watched. Toph frequently joined them as well, supplying good-natured ribbing to balance their cheers.

Toph returned the mounds of upturned earth and rock to their previous positions in the courtyard while Zuko extinguished the small fire currently eating through one of the rose bushes.

Zuko followed the earthbender to the table in the garden where the servants set up tea and fruit tarts for them to enjoy after their training.

“So, Daddy Fire Face didn’t have you train with other benders, huh?” Toph said after shoving a fruit tart in her mouth as if she weren’t the daughter of an Earth Kingdom nobleman.

“My father believed fire was the superior element. If you could defeat even a moderately capable firebender, you could defeat the strongest bender of any other element.”

Toph laughed and even Zuko found the corners of his mouth quirking at his father’s absurdity. Every time he recognized a lie his father had told him, the voice of Ozai in his head became a little softer and a little less credible.

“At least you had your uncle growing up. I can’t imagine him filling your head with that kind of nonsense like your dad did.”

Zuko debated telling her he barely saw his uncle for most of his childhood. Iroh had been the crown prince and an important general who was rarely at the palace. It was his mother who would contradict his father’s hate spewed rants against the other nations with whispered bedtime stories of courageous men and women who floated on air, could summon seas, or commanded the earth.

But he didn’t trust himself to talk about his mother. And Toph’s assumption wasn’t entirely wrong. Once he was thirteen and disfigured, his uncle was there, serving his banishment alongside him. Every action his uncle took after Zuko’s banishment was the opposite of what Ozai would do. For years, Zuko had hated him for that but his uncle had persevered, an unyielding example of the alternate path waiting for Zuko, once he was ready.

“Yeah. At least I had my uncle.”

A guard standing a few feet away cleared his throat cautiously. “Apologies for interrupting, Your Highness. This letter just came in and is marked urgent.”

Zuko took the proffered letter and the guard bowed and backed away.

He unwound the scroll and his eyes jumped immediately to the signature at the bottom and his brow furrowed in confusion. 

“What is it?” Toph asked, feeling him start.

“The waterbender sent me a letter.”

“She’s going to be your wife soon, Sparky. Better start using her name.”

“You’re one to talk.”

“You got me there. Since when are you two pen pals?”

“Since never.”

Zuko read the scroll in confusion. The contents of her letter did not clear anything up.

_Dear Zuko,_

_I am writing you to tell you about an exciting expedition I am undertaking. Kallik and I will be away from my village for the next few weeks while we search for other Southern Tribesmen. I wish you could come along and help us._

_Zuzu, do you remember where we met? The first time doesn’t count. I hope we can be there together again one day very soon._

_Yours,_

_Katara_

“What’d she write?”

“It doesn’t make any sense.”

“Read it to me!”

Zuko nearly told her to mind her own business. But he was so bewildered by the waterbender’s words and Toph was friends with the waterbender and might be able to make sense of it. He dismissed the servants milling around them before reading the letter aloud.

“That’s…odd.”

“Right? And she called me by the name my sister calls me.”

“Wait, Azula calls you that? The Azula who’s missing?”

Zuko nodded before remembering his audience. “Yes.”

“Read it again.”

Zuko obliged after a put-upon sigh.

“Sounds like she’s trying to tell you something but is worried someone else will read it. Something to do with your sister probably. What do you think she means by ‘do you remember where we met? The first time doesn’t count’?”

Zuko continued to scowl at the paper before him. “We met for the first time at the South Pole. I met her and the Avatar the second time on Kyoshi Island.”

“Sounds like she wants you to meet her there. And soon.”

“Why reference Azula?” he asked.

“Maybe Azula’s chasing her?”

“That sounds like Azula.”

“Well, sounds like we better get our asses to Kyoshi then!”

“What are you talking about?”

“Your future wife and my friend is sending coded messages to meet her on Kyoshi Island. She could be in trouble. We’re going to go help.”

Zuko sighed. Of course, he was going. He didn’t need Toph to convince him. He would rush into the danger with no plan because his uncle’s reprimands on that aspect of his personality hadn’t stuck.

“The letter is addressed to me, not you. If anyone’s going to Kyoshi to help, it’s me.”

“You’re going to need backup if your sister’s involved.”

Zuko bristled, offended by the implication. “I can handle Azula,” he said, though doubt flooded his chest.

“Have I told you I can tell when people are lying? I can feel their heartbeats go haywire.”

Zuko did not know this.

“Your sister is a good liar. You are not,” she said, a smug smile on her lips. “Azula kicked my ass on the day of the invasion and I kicked your ass on the day of today, ergo Azula would kick your ass if you took her on alone.”

“That’s using the same logic you just laughed at my father for using. Just because I haven't beat you doesn’t mean I can’t-”

“Besides, I got into this whole join-the-avatar racket so I could have some adventures. Not sit around talking to whiny dignitaries all day. I’m coming with you.”

Zuko glowered at the girl, wondering if all earthbenders were this stubborn. Maybe it was a side effect of working with such an obstinate element.

But he had to admit she had a point. For the waterbender to ask him of all people for help meant she was in a desperate situation. He’d be foolish to go alone. 

“We can take a war balloon. If we leave soon, we can reach the outer islands by nightfall. We can camp there then we might be able to reach Kyoshi by tomorrow night.”

“I’ll grab my stuff and meet you by the main doors in half an hour. Your uncle can handle the arguing for a few days, right?”

“I’ll ask him.”

“Okay and, uh, I wouldn’t tell Twinkle Toes what we’re doing.”

It took Zuko a moment to remember which person was Twinkle Toes to Toph. “Why shouldn’t I tell the Avatar?”

“If you tell him Katara might be in trouble, he’ll insist on coming along. He’s the Avatar and has a job to do. He can’t abandon this summit and put himself in danger to go on a field trip with us.”

From what Zuko had seen of the Avatar, he was inclined to believe her. “I shouldn’t be abandoning this summit, either.”

“You have your uncle. There’s no back-up Avatar.”

Zuko nodded, this time not offended by her implication that he was replaceable. “Okay, I won’t tell him.”

“See you soon, Sparky.”

\------

Zuko packed his bag quickly and sought out his uncle before the negotiations began for the day. He caught up to him as he was walking to the meeting room.

“Uncle.”

His uncle turned, his red robes fluttering at his feet with the motion. “Prince Zuko, you do not appear to be dressed for a day of lively conversation with our fellow leaders.”

“I need to leave.”

Iroh raised his brow.

“The waterbender sent me a letter. She asked me to meet her in Kyoshi, sort of. Toph is coming with me.”

“Is Katara in danger?”

“I’m not sure, but I think Azula’s somehow involved. The letter was coded. I’m not sure why but I think it’s best we keep this quiet.”

Iroh nodded. “I will tell the others you were needed on the outer islands. I can handle these negotiations while you’re gone, King Bumi’s an old friend. But hurry back.”

Zuko was expecting pushback. Once again, his uncle’s full-hearted understanding caught him off guard.

“Thank you, uncle.”

With gratitude rushing through him, Zuko felt compelled to tell his uncle something he had held back.

“The day of the invasion, I confronted my father. He shot lightning at me as soon as the eclipse ended.”

Iroh’s eyes widened in surprise before his gaze turned steely, his mouth twisted into a grimace. Anger, Zuko recognized, on his behalf. Zuko wondered if despite Iroh’s seemingly imperturbable demeanor, a merciless fury simmered beneath the surface.

“I redirected it,” Zuko said, though Iroh had likely inferred that given he stood before him, alive. 

“I’m relieved to hear that my technique worked,” he said, his voice tightly controlled.

“I used the tools you gave me to protect myself.” Zuko was stating the obvious again but he needed his uncle to grasp his meaning. “I don't just mean the technique you taught me.”

Zuko saw Iroh’s eyes soften before he pulled him into a tight hug.

“Be careful, Prince Zuko.”


	15. Chapter 15

### Chapter 14

_Zuko raced through the familiar tunnels of the underground bunker, his father’s admission reverberating in his mind._

_His mother might be alive._

_For years Zuko hadn’t allowed himself to believe that he would ever see her again. Now, he couldn’t suppress that hope no matter how hard he tried. His father, on the other hand, would likely be dead soon. The uncertainty of everything filled Zuko with unease._

_At the same time, Zuko felt more in control than he ever had. He hadn’t stood up to his father since the war meeting when he was thirteen. That memory was inextricably fused with the searing pain of flames burying into his flesh. After that day, Zuko’s fear of his father was so ingrained in him, he felt it could override all other rational thought. But today Zuko had redirected his father’s lightning. The fear that had been binding him in place for years was gone._

_The underground tunnel led Zuko to the Fire Lord’s quarters, which he quickly raced through on his way to the prison. Fortunately, the prison was on the opposite end of the palace the invaders were approaching. Zuko slipped out a back door and encountered no one._

_His eyes traveled up the tall, stone exterior of the prison as he approached. Running through the halls, he took no more than a passing notice of the guards laying injured on the ground. When he reached his uncle’s cell, his heart dropped to his stomach. It was empty. The bars were bent and broken as if some powerful force had ripped them apart._

_“Where is my uncle?” Zuko asked, grabbing the collar of the guard laying closest to the cage._

_“He’s gone, he busted himself out,” the guard said, looking frightened and awed. “I’ve never seen anything like it, he was like a one-man army.”_

_Zuko released the guard, his breathing ragged and sweat dappling his brow. He tried to think of where his uncle would go. Ba Sing Se felt like the most logical choice given how happy uncle had been there, but it was now under Fire Nation control._

_Zuko ran a frustrated hand through his hair. In truth, he had no idea what his uncle would do next._

_Anger and helplessness coursed through his veins. Zuko took a deep breath._

_He wouldn’t be able to find his uncle. He resolved to stay in the Fire Nation until he knew Ozai’s fate._

_Most of the nobles had abandoned their homes with Ozai’s evacuation order. Zuko easily broke into one belonging to a former general on his father’s council. If Ozai did fall, there was no way the General would dare return to the capital._

_It took two days for officials to begin papering the city with pronouncements. The Fire Lord was dead. The Avatar, along with members of the Water Tribes and Earth Kingdom, had seized control of the Fire Nation. Fire Nation generals were cooperating with the Avatar and leaders from the other nations would be meeting at the palace to commence peace talks._

_Zuko frowned. There was no mention of Fire Nation leaders, which meant Azula didn’t surrender and Iroh wasn’t working with the invaders. The generals who hadn't fled would likely represent the Fire Nation during these peace talks. His father had promoted generals based off the fierceness of their loyalty to him and their brutality in combat. Those men participating in peace talks would not bode well for the Fire Nation or the Avatar’s goal in establishing peace._

_Zuko was preparing to turn himself in to the Avatar and ask that he be allowed to represent his people when it occurred to him Iroh may feel compelled to do the same thing._

_Instead of immediately turning himself in, Zuko stayed close to the palace gates, watching everyone who came and went from the rooftops._

_When Zuko was seven years old, he had contracted some sort of fever. For three days, he was bed ridden. One moment his teeth were rattling from a coldness unfamiliar to a boy who’d never known winter, the next moment he was drenched in sweat and kicking away blankets as if they were scalding him._

_As the fever burned through him, he had dreamt of turbulent storms at sea with great tidal waves overtaking his meager raft. He had dreamt of hundred-foot-long dragons flying to the palace, ripping off the roof and ceiling above him to douse him with their flames._

_Between each horrifying dream, Zuko would awake and turn and see his mother sitting beside him. Her countenance calm, her eyes resolute. His anchor to reality. She never left his side, patiently waiting for her son to return to her. Zuko had no memory of his father visiting him._

_Ursa’s son waited calmly, watching the gates that had sealed him out of his home for the last three years._

_It was dusk the day following the pronouncements when his uncle appeared like an apparition. Iroh was approaching the palace but Zuko caught sight of him before he came into the Water Tribe guards’ view._

_“Uncle!”_

_Iroh stilled, not turning to face the voice behind him. Zuko climbed down from the roof where he’d been holding vigil, dreading the rejection he knew he deserved. He approached his uncle slowly, like one would approach a wounded animal._

_“I know you must have mixed feeling about seeing me, but I want you to know I realized I made a mistake. I shouldn’t have taken Azula’s side in Ba Sing Se. I am so, so sorry, Uncle.” Tears started streaming down Zuko’s face as he stared imploring at the back of his uncle’s head. “I’m so sorry and ashamed of what I did. I don’t know how I can make it up to you, but I- “_

_Iroh turned and pulled him tightly into his arms._

_Zuko stood there for several moment in stunned disbelief before speaking. “How can you forgive me so easily? I thought you would be furious with me.”_

_“I was never angry with you,” Iroh said, squeezing him tighter. “I was sad because I was afraid you lost your way.”_

_“I did lose my way,” Zuko admitted, his voice almost a whisper._

_“But you found it again. And you did it by yourself.”_

_Wrapped in his uncle’s arms, Zuko remembered the other time he was bed ridden for days. He was fighting an infection that set in the day after his father burned his eye. His mother was gone at that point, her fate a mystery to Zuko, and it had been his uncle at his bedside, waiting out the storm with him._

_They stood clutching one another for several minutes. When Zuko’s breathing steadied, his uncle released him._

_“Shall we face the music, nephew?”_

_“I’m ready.”_


	16. Chapter 16

### Chapter 15

“Can’t you bend any faster?”

It was their sixth straight day at sea. While Katara found herself retreating inward to cope with the cramped space, brutal winds and general exhaustion, the Fire Princess seemed almost invigorated by their circumstances, interrupting what would otherwise be hours of silence with despotic remarks.

It was early in the evening and the sky was streaked with orange light. Kallik had been using her bending to propel their boat forward for the last hour, taking over from Azula. Their days were divided into three segments, with each bender assigned a bracket of time to power their rickety boat. Katara generally tried to sleep during Kallik’s shift and vice versa so Azula was never completely unattended. However, as the days past and it became evident the young women wouldn’t survive without each other, the waterbenders became less strict about this rule. 

“Why don’t you stop watching me waterbend and eat your dinner, Princess,” Kallik said dryly, not sparing Azula a glance.

“I know you peasants consider this ‘dinner’ but dried whale cock - or whatever this shit is - hardly deserves the word.”

They’d eaten nothing but seal jerky since setting sail and somehow Azula found new words to express her disgust for it with every meal.

“If you don’t like it, don’t eat it. Starve to death for all we care,” Kallik replied, her voice steady but the boat rocked slightly as irritation bled into the girl’s waterbending.

Azula, wise enough to not continue goading the person who might flip the boat if she got worked up enough, turned to Katara. “How much longer until we reach Kyoshi Island?”

“I have no idea,” Katara said for what felt like the hundredth time. “I’ve never tried to get there in a rowboat powered by a firebender during the day and waterbenders at night before.”

“We’re probably miles off course. I don’t care what you say, neither of you imbeciles know how to navigate by the stars.” She glanced between Katara and Kallik skewering them with the same look of disdain she’d been directing at her seal jerky.

“You’re welcome to jump ship if your confidence in us is so low,” Katara snapped.

A tense silence followed. After several minutes, Azula resumed the conversation with exasperating cheeriness.

“So, are you excited to marry my brother?”

Katara knew Azula was mocking her but she was too tired to respond with sarcasm. “Not especially, no.”

“Why not? Is it because he’s a terrible firebender who couldn’t even capture a 12-year-old?”

“You couldn’t capture Aang either.”

“Yeah but at least I nearly killed him,” Azula said with a shrug.

Katara took a steadying breath while images of a wave knocking Azula overboard while their boat surges away danced through her mind.

“I wouldn’t worry, I’m sure you’ll be _so_ happy,” Azula continued, oblivious to Katara’s fantasies. “Not like our mother.”

“What happened to your mother?” Katara asked, curiosity overpowering her ire. “There was no Fire Lady in the Palace bunker when we invaded.”

“Oh, she’s probably dead.”

If her voice hadn't caught on the last word, Katara would have interpreted Azula’s tone as nonchalant.

The Fire Princess lifted her seal jerky with her thumb and forefinger, touching as little of it as possible before taking a small bite. She wrinkled her nose as she chewed but said nothing else.

\------

When the moon was at its highest point in the sky, Katara awoke to Kallik gently shaking her shoulders.

“Your turn,” the girl murmured.

Their boat was undulating gently against the water. Katara was lying next to Azula on the floor of the boat, her head underneath one of the seats to block out the light of the nearly full moon.

_I’m surrounded by my element and under a bright moon,_ Katara reminded herself as she reluctantly climbed out of the furs she was wrapped in, shivering against the cold night air. Swapping places with Kallik, Katara assumed a waterbending stance at the stern of the boat and they pressed forward once again.

Azula stirred and grumbled as Kallik adjusted the pelts to her liking before lying down.

“Don’t steal my furs, peasant,” Azula murmured, not opening her eyes.

“Go back to sleep. You’re aggravating enough when you’ve slept well,” Kallik whispered. 

Azula scowled. “I’m not the aggravating one.”

“You certainly don’t act as if your grateful to be rescued.”

“I’m not being rescued. I’m being transported from one prison to another.”

“Your being returned to your family. They’ll just keep you from causing trouble or staging more coups. You won’t be a prisoner.” Kallik’s voice lifted slightly at the end, making her statement more of a question.

Azula scoffed. “You don’t know my family. I felt like a prisoner most of my life and I was my father’s favorite. I can’t imagine how bad it’ll be once I’m back.”

“Hama thinks your brother isn’t as cruel as your father.”

“The woman who ordered I be taken prisoner and chained me to the floor for weeks? Oh, what a relief.”

For a while there was only the sound of the waves pressing the boat forward.

“My brother isn’t as cruel as my father, that’s true. He’s more like our mother. He’ll never trust me because he’ll always see me as a monster. I won’t be free. I’ll be a prisoner the rest of my life.”

Kallik hesitated a moment before placing her hand over Azula’s. In the shadows, Kallik couldn’t make out the other girl’s expression, but despite all her carping about what filthy peasants the waterbenders were, she didn’t pull her hand away.

\------

The three travelers bickered less the next day as if they were soothed by the shared prescience that their destination was within their reach. Azula even ate her seal jerky without complaint for the first time since they’d left the South Pole.

Kallik spotted the island on the horizon at twilight, her eyes widening at the sight of the dark lines of the mountains superimposed on the dusky purple sky.

Azula added her flames to Katara’s water bending and the boat picked up speed.

“There’s one thing you both should be aware of. Well, two actually,” Katara amended.

“What is it?” Kallik asked.

“The people living on Kyoshi aren’t very welcoming of outsiders. And they really don’t like the Fire Nation. Well…when we were here last, they didn’t like the Fire Nation. Then Zuko came and burned down the village and Azula captured and imprisoned the Kyoshi Warriors. My guess is that didn’t have a positive impact on their disposition.”

Azula rolled her eyes as if prejudice born from such minor offenses was unreasonable.

“The village is about half a mile inland," Katara continued. "I think we should camp on the beach tonight and I can go into the village and announce us in the morning. Hopefully, because they know me, they won’t be hostile.”

“What’s the second thing?” Azula asked.

“There’s a giant sea monster called the Unagi living in the bay.”

Kallik and Azula exchanged anxious looks.

“Maybe he’s asleep, though,” Katara added. “But we should stop using fire once we get close, keep a low profile.”

They sailed into the protected bay slowly, Katara manipulating the water as gently as possible. To their left, a large yellow fin broke the surface of the water. Kallik yelped.

“That’s an elephant koi. He won’t bother us. The Unagi is much larger.”

They were about fifty feet from the shore when Katara felt a large presence is the water below her.

The Unagi’s giant fin slowly rose from the water only a few feet from them. The displaced water pushed against the side of the boat tilting it sideways.

“Azula, Kallik help me get us to shore!”

Kallik brought a large wave of water against the stern of their boat, pressing them forward. Azula simultaneously shot a jet of flames behind them, before turning her aim to the Unagi’s visible fin.

The creature reared back, seemingly in pain. Its large, serpentine head broke through the trembling surface of the bay and it shot a powerful stream of water towards them.

Katara just managed to deflect the blast that would have surely capsized their boat.

“I said help us get to shore, not fight the sea monster!” Katara yelled at Azula.

“Alright, waterbender, you deal with it!” Azula shouted back.

The boat skidded onto the beach and the Unagi stopped its pursuit, not wanting to venture into the shallow end of the cove. It shot one more jet of water in their direction which Kallik blocked. Disgruntled, it slunk back below the surface.

The three of them laid down on the sand, breathing heavily. Katara couldn’t remember the last time she’d been so grateful for solid ground.

After a few moments rest, Katara sat up. “We need a plan.”

“I thought we had a plan. Camp here, then you go make nice with the savages in the village,” Azula drawled.

“How long are we willing to wait for Zuko to meet us?” Katara said. “Assuming he is, he might not have understood the letter.”

“There’s a high chance of that, he’s not too bright,” Azula lamented.

“We have to assume Meriwa’s ship moved as fast as ours if not faster. She likely brought waterbenders with her. Even if she stopped at the Air Nomad Islands, she wouldn’t be far behind us,” Kallik said.

Katara nodded in agreement. “In the morning, I’ll meet with the governor and ask about borrowing a ship. I don’t think we should stay here more than a day.”

“And if he refuses to let us take a ship?” Kallik asked.

“We’ll steal one, obviously,” Azula said.

Katara scowled. “Let’s cross that bridge when we come to it. For now, we should get some- “

Katara stopped midsentence. There was a large, dark object floating towards them.

“What is that?” Kallik asked, following Katara’s gaze.

As the object approached, the light from the full moon illuminated the Fire Nation insignia on the side of a hot air balloon.

“I think that’s my brother.” Azula shot a line of flames into the air to catch the approaching balloon’s attention.

“I hope you’re right,” murmured Kallik, watching the balloon that was heading towards a northern point on the island change direction to fly towards the group on the beach. 

Several minutes later, the war balloon landed gracefully on the beach.

“Toph!” Katara yelled as Zuko and his unexpected partner exited the basket of the balloon.

“Sugar Queen! We came to rescue you. Who’s with you, I can’t recognize anyone with all this sand.”

Katara embraced the blind earthbender. “I’m with Kallik and Azula. No need to fight her.” Katara added quickly when Toph assumed a defensive stance. “She’s cooperating.”

“I have a lot of questions,” Zuko said, approaching the group having ensured the balloon was deflating properly. His eyes bore into Azula's.

“We have a lot to tell you. Come, let’s move farther- “

Katara was cut off when her body was thrown violently against the tall rocks on the side of the beach. She crumpled at the base of the rocks, unconscious.

“Katara!” Kallik yelled as the others' eyes flashed around wildly, seeking a visual on the attacker.

Meriwa was still about thirty feet from the shore, on a dinghy with two waterbending warriors flanking her. The men were guiding the boat to shore while Meriwa stood at the bow, her arms rigid and parallel to the ocean’s surface.

The four benders on the beach all took fighting stances before involuntarily falling to their knees.


	17. Chapter 17

### Chapter 16

It took Zuko several seconds to comprehend why his limbs weren’t responding to his brain’s commands. Abruptly, the stories from the Fire Nation soldiers not captured during the invasion rushed back to him. They’d described the “witchcraft” they’d witnessed in hysterical terms that Zuko hadn’t fully believed.

He believed them now.

Bloodbending was the term the waterbenders had used for the practice. It’s what Katara had used to kill his father, he remembered as dread prickled up his spine.

“What’s happening?” Toph said, her voice edged with alarm.

Zuko answered as steadily as he could, “Three waterbenders are approaching by boat. They threw Katara against the rocks and are controlling us.”

He paused a moment. “Can you tell if Katara’s okay?”

“Her heart’s still beating,” Toph replied, her voice now steely but her face pale.

Zuko tried not to panic as the boat reached the sandy shores of the island. He tried not to worry about Katara lying motionless dozens of yards away.

The woman ostensibly controlling them stepped off the boat. She lowered her arms, but her fingers remained tensed at odd angles as she maintained her grip on the four benders kneeling before her.

“Prince Zuko,” the woman said when she reached him, her feet disturbing the sand inches from his knees. “How disappointing that you came to meet my escapee and her co-conspirators.”

“Who are you?” Zuko asked, his heart pounding in his ears.

“My name is Meriwa,” the woman answered impassively. She turned her attention to Azula and shook her head like a disappointed teacher. “You made a mistake, Azula.”

Azula was breathing heavily, clearly fighting against the hold, but her voice was as contemptuous as ever when she answered, “You should have shackled my legs, too.”

Meriwa nodded. “Next time,” she replied, untroubled.

She directed her attention towards the tattooed waterbender on Azula’s left. For the first time, her face betrayed emotion as she narrowed her eyes.

“What were you thinking, Kallik?” she hissed. “Do you have any idea what Hama will do to you when she finds out?”

The girl named Kallik didn’t respond. Her eyes were closed, her breathing steady.

Zuko noticed one of the waterbenders who’d accompanied Meriwa had walked over to the war balloon. He used a slice of water to cut the balloon before summoning a wave to take it out to sea. Once it was far enough from the shore, he submerged it, effectively hiding all evidence they were ever here.

_They’re going to kill us,_ Zuko realized.

“It’s time for you to choose your destiny, Azula.” Meriwa had given up on staring down Kallik and was now in front of the Fire Princess.

“Your actions have interfered with our plans, but ironically it may be for the best.” The tension in Meriwa’s jaw belied her apathetic tone. “Hama wanted Katara to kill Zuko if he proved himself incapable of meeting the Water Tribe’s expectations for our Fire Lord. Obviously, she has proven herself ill-equipped for that responsibility.” The bloodbender gave Katara’s crumpled form a scornful glance.

“Regardless, we would have found a way to kill him. And when we did, you would have taken the throne.”

“As your puppet!” Azula shouted, her shoulders shaking though mired by the bloodbender’s hold.

“Yes, Hama would have controlled the Fire Nation’s foreign affairs, but what does that matter to you? You would have control over domestic matters and all the privileges of royalty once again. It would have been a far better alternative to life in a cell. You would have chosen it.

“But now, you don’t need to wait for your brother to defy us. I will kill the others and you will come back to the Fire Nation with me and take the throne. Your uncle will be dead by the time we arrive. Or, you can die here on this beach with your friends.”

“You need me,” Azula jeered. “You’d have no one left to take the throne if I were dead.”

“If you choose death, I’ll take your brother back with me instead. We have ways to force him to comply. It’s not ideal, but we’ll make do.”

“I would never let you control me,” Zuko said through gritted teeth.

Meriwa ignored him, watching the princess instead. Azula was shooting daggers at the bloodbender with her eyes.

“Time to choose, Azula.”

Before Azula could respond, Meriwa’s attention snapped to Kallik, whose eyes had opened. The younger girl rose to her feet and lifted her arms. Meriwa’s hands clamped into fists, her eyes widened in shock, and the foreign pressure on Zuko’s skin was gone.

Zuko, Toph and Azula leaped to their feet. The two waterbenders who’d accompanied Meriwa each summoned a towering wave of water and brought them crashing down on the other benders. 

Zuko dived out of the path of the waves and shot a fireball towards the waterbender nearest to him. The warrior blocked it with a teeming swell of water then, with a swish of his arm, dozens of frozen daggers flew towards Zuko. Zuko raised a shield of fire that barely saved him from being impaled before kicking a half-circle of flames towards the bender.

Toph was suddenly at his side, her bending tempered by the sand. She was trying to encase the assailant in earth, but the sand wasn’t dense enough to accomplish the task.

The warrior directed a jet of water at the earthbender but Zuko blocked it with a wall of fire.

With a frustrated grunt, Toph sent a scattering of sand towards the waterbender’s eyes, temporarily blinding him.

The warrior hastily raised an ice shield in front of him as he bended an orb of water to his eyes to clear them out.

As Zuko pummeled the thick shield with fire, he caught a glimpse of his sister to his side. Her rapid movements produced bright blue flames, but the waterbender she was battling had the moon to augmenting his element, so it was a close fight.

Toph noticed as well and used the same trick that had temporarily incapacitated their warrior on Azula’s attacker. This waterbender wasn’t as quick to shield himself when the sand collided with his eyes. Azula took advantage, sending a massive blast of blue flames into his chest. The Water Tribe warrior flew back about a dozen feet, landing in the shallows of the ocean, dead.

\------

Azula turned to Meriwa. Her face had lost its impassive armor and was now twisted with rage as she battled Kallik. To Azula, the lines tattooed from her bottom lip to the end of her chin resembled dripping blood.

Azula noted the waterbenders had abandoned bloodbending as Meriwa vaulted an immense wave towards the younger bender. With a spin, Kallik pulled the wave around her like a coiling snake before flinging back towards Meriwa. With a lift of her arm, Meriwa froze it in place.

Azula stepped to the right of the massive block of ice protecting Meriwa and sent a blue fireball towards her. Meriwa blocked the fire with a half-dome of saltwater that she then pressed towards Azula.

Azula summoned a whip of blue flames and reeled back to fling it at the incoming deluge when her footing faltered. The water extinguished Azula’s flames and knocked her back several feet. Meriwa shot a robust jet of water at Kallik, reminiscent of the Unagi’s, forcing Kallik to dive out of the way.

Cursing the sand, Azula regained her footing and lobbed another fireball at her former captor. Meriwa blocked it with a sinuous arch of water. Azula stomped her foot, sending a blue tower of flames ten feet in the air before pressing them down towards the waterbender who had turned to shoot icicles at Kallik.

Meriwa didn’t have time to block the flames and dove out of the way instead.

Kallik threw a sharp disk of water at Meriwa which she barely dodged. Meriwa pulled another pulsing wave from the ocean and thrust it towards them, knocking Kallik back while Azula used her flames to shoot herself upwards, evading the swell.

Azula kicked a ring of flames and was about to throw another fireball when she lost her footing again. It was then she realized Meriwa was still bloodbending. She wasn’t skilled enough to fight off Kallik and fully control Azula, but she could interfere enough to thwart the Fire Princess’s attacks.

Rage rushed through Azula. She summoned her favorite tool, lightning. But as if Meriwa could predict her moves, she used her bloodbending to twist Azula’s wrist at the last moment causing the lightning to shudder haphazardly through the night sky.

Azula wanted to howl with rage but when her eyes met Meriwa’s, she saw something new in them: fear.

Kallik forced Meriwa back towards the waterline with powerful blasts of water. Azula kept her footing long enough to shoot several fireballs at her. In her periphery, Azula noticed Zuko and the earthbender were forcing the Water Tribe warrior into a defensive position as well.

Suddenly, a water whip flew out from Meriwa's arm and knocked Kallik off her feet. An instant later, Azula fell to her knees, her legs no longer within her command. A colossal wave raised and arched over Meriwa and landed on all four of her enemies.

Then, she froze it.

Azula, Zuko, and Toph were immobilized. Kallik was the only one able to break free, but the wave had been so large it took her several seconds to melt it down enough around her that she could retake her bending stance and free the others.

By that time, Meriwa and the surviving waterbender had taken both boats on the shore and were already thirty feet away, skimming over the bay on a bended wave, back towards their ship.


	18. Chapter 18

### Chapter 17

Kallik watched Meriwa’s form shrink into the horizon just long enough to confirm her retreat wasn’t a ploy. Then she broke out in a run towards Katara.

Katara’s arm was twisted beneath her. In the darkness, the bloodstains on the rocks looked like spilled ink.

“Fuck,” Kallik breathed.

Summoning cold ocean water to her hands, she pressed them against the wounded girl’s abdomen, assessing her injuries. A broken collarbone and a serious head wound, but she was alive.

“I’m sorry, Katara. This is all my fault,” Kallik said as if Katara could hear her.

Kallik brought her hands to either side of Katara’s face and focused on reducing the swelling in her brain. The jagged rocks beneath her dug painfully into her knees.

The others formed a semi-circle around them. Someone asked her if Katara would be okay, but Kallik was too focused on her task to respond.

What felt like hours later, she’d reduced the swelling and stopped the bleeding at the waterbender’s hairline.

“It’s safe to move her. Someone, help me get her off the rocks.”

Zuko tentatively lifted Katara’s unconscious form while Kallik cradled her head, urging him to be careful of her shoulder. They arranged her gingerly onto a bedroll Azula had laid out.

“I’ll need to keep working on her,” Kallik said, sitting beside Katara.

“Is there anything we can do?” the earthbender asked.

“No, just give me space.”

The others retreated and Kallik pulled more water to her friend’s broken body, hoping her strength would hold up.

\------

“I still don’t understand why they helped you.”

Azula gave a frustrated sigh. “I don’t know what to tell you, Zuzu, I’m a people person.”

Zuko was sitting cross-legged on the sand. His sister, her face shrouded in shadow, had described her experiences from the last five weeks, from her abduction during the invasion to sitting on this beach with him now.

Zuko wasn’t shocked Hama had deceived them. While Meriwa’s statement about his uncle being dead by the time they returned was concerning, he took comfort in the knowledge that Iroh was already suspicious of the waterbender.

“Enough about me,” Azula said with a levity Zuko didn’t trust. “Are you Fire Lord yet?”

“No, my coronation is next week.”

“Well, we wouldn’t want to miss that.” Azula glanced at the earthbender. “Shoo, peasant. I need to speak to my brother alone.”

Toph smirked. “Nah, I’m Sparky’s bodyguard.”

Azula scowled and her fingers twitched as if she was considering lobbing a fireball at the insolent girl.

“Don’t even think about it, Azula,” Zuko warned, all too familiar with the look on her face.

Azula’s shoulders dropped and she looked at Zuko with feigned innocence. “I would never hurt the little blind girl.”

Toph snorted beside him.

Azula paused, conflict storming in her eyes before she finally spoke.

“Is our father truly dead?” she asked, her voice soft with an uncharacteristic vulnerability.

Zuko suppressed the sense of protectiveness surging through him and nodded.

Azula winced and Zuko watched the sister he often forgot was younger than him carefully.

“And you’re cooperating with his murderers?” The softness had evaporated from her tone.

“I am.”

“He would be so ashamed of you.”

Zuko sighed, rubbing his face with the heel of his hand. “He told me as much, right before he died.”

“You were with him in the bunker?”

“I went there to tell him I didn’t kill the Avatar and that I was going to join him.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Zuko saw Toph tilt her head in surprise and he wondered if she could still feel his heartbeat through the sand.

Azula shook her head in disgust. “Why did you do it? Father had given you your honor back, he’d forgiven you and—"

“My honor wasn’t his to give. All he could give me was his approval. And that came at the cost of me sacrificing who I am and ignoring everything I learned during my banishment. The Fire Nation is cruel and the other nations hate us for it.” 

Azula’s eyebrows were furrowed as if in anger but Zuko knew it was grief and betrayal she was trying to disguise. He didn’t know how to help her. She had taken the lies their father had fed her and clung to them like they were something precious.

Azula stood and angled her body away from Zuko so he wouldn’t see the rupture in her veneer of cool control.

“You didn’t even try to save him?” she asked, her voice low.

“No. I left him to his destiny.”

Azula kept her back to him and Zuko wondered if there were tears in her eyes. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen his sister cry.

Azula walked to the shoreline and stared out at the sea, her eyes on the waves as she steadied her breathing. After several long moments watching the push and pull of the tide, she strode purposefully to Kallik.

The healer had been working on Katara for hours now. Her skin was pallid and sweat dappled her brow.

Azula knelt beside her and watched her work. Kallik’s fingers probed gently around Katara’s temples. The girl held water around her hands like gloves. It glowed like moonlight and never stopped moving.

Azula’s eyes tracked the girl’s hands, particularly the right one. Her eyes traced the intricate design of her tattoo. Unfamiliar symbols marked the center of her hand and swirls close to her thumb twisted around each other in interesting ways.

Suddenly, the water fell from Kallik’s hands. She planted her palms on either side of her body and took a ragged breath. She lifted her hands again and called the water back to them but it wouldn’t glove her fingers or glow as it did before. It fell to the ground again with a splat. Kallik swayed before leaning against Azula.

Azula wrapped her arm around her shoulders to keep her from falling. “I think you should sleep,” she whispered.

Kallik didn’t respond but her eyelids drooped closed.

Zuko approached to help and Azula pointedly ignored him, lifting Kallik herself and carrying her over to a bedroll. She pulled her sleeping mat next to Kallik and lay beside her.

Zuko turned to Toph. “The sun will be up in a few hours. You should get some sleep. I’ll keep watch.”

Toph nodded and moved up the beach where the sand turned to dirt and erected an earth tent.

Zuko sat in silence, wondering what he’d meant when he’d said he’d keep watch. Watch out for the bloodbender in case she returns? Watch his sister in case she tried to flee? Watch over the comatose waterbender fighting for her life?

Three different points of focus and Zuko felt too exhausted to concentrate even on one.

\-------

When Katara first felt the edges of consciousness expanding around her, she resisted the pull. The waking world came at the cost of deep, throbbing pain which seemed like an unappealing trade-off.

She tried to slip back into the darkness but something, an incessant survival instinct perhaps, overruled her.

Her eyes opened groggily while the pain flooded in like a tidal wave. She groaned.

The world around her came into focus and she started at the sight of the Fire Prince sitting a few feet away from her, his amber eyes inscrutable and locked on her.

Her instincts took over and she reached for his blood, her shoulder screaming in protest of her arm’s movement. She didn’t force him to move, just held him still while she tried to think. His pulse remained unexpectedly steady as he realized he was immobilized.

Zuko furrowed his brow. “Let me go.”

Katara searched his eyes. There was no fear or anger, just annoyance.

“You’re safe.” The Fire Prince’s voice was hardly comforting, but it did remind her that she was no longer traipsing around the world with the Avatar and the banished prince was no longer chasing them. She remembered she’d asked him to come here.

She released him and lowered herself back down. Zuko called out for Kallik without taking his watchful gaze off her.

Katara took a few ragged breaths and tried to ignore the pain and the amber eyes burrowing into her. Her head was throbbing but it was her shoulder that felt like a knife was sticking in it.

Kallik appeared above her. The area under her eyes looked bruised and even under the warm glow of the sunrise her skin was drained of color.

“I’m sorry Katara, you must be in so much pain. I was so focused on your head wound I didn’t have enough energy to heal your shoulder last night. I’ll do that now.”

The first cool press of water into her skin soothed Katara’s agony. She felt the water wrap around her nerve endings and flow through her veins like a sedative. Then, the bones started to shift and straighten and Katara wished she were unconscious again.

The painful part only lasted a few minutes. Once Kallik had knitted the collarbone back together, Katara felt relief flow through her.

“Did I mishear you? Surely you weren’t just apologizing to me after saving my life?”

Kallik smiled. “If I hadn’t had to break out of Meriwa’s bloodbending hold and then fight her, I would have had more energy to heal you fully before I passed out. And if I didn’t suggest we break out Azula—”

Katara interrupted Kallik’s self-flagellation with a wave of her hand (the one connected to her uninjured shoulder). “Meriwa attacked us?”

Kallik nodded. “Everyone’s okay, though. She left.”

“We can’t stay here,” Zuko said. “She could come back with more benders.”

“I don’t think it’s a good idea to move Katara,” Kallik said.

“I’ll be fine, Kallik.”

Kallik looked doubtfully at Katara before addressing Zuko. “We also have no means of transportation. They stole our boat and destroyed your balloon.”

“We’ll steal a boat from the village,” Zuko said.

“We can’t steal from the villagers,” Katara argued instinctually.

Zuko fixed her with an impatient stare. “We need to get back the capital quickly. Based on what Meriwa told us, my uncle may be in danger. I would ask the villagers to borrow a ship, but I think don’t their memories are poor enough for them to forget I once nearly burned this village down.”

“I’ll go alone. I know the governor here. He might let me take a boat.”

Zuko’s face morphed into a full scowl. “You’re in no condition to make it to the village let alone convince anyone to give you a—"

“I’m perfectly capable of—" 

“—boat and when you fail it’ll be too late for us to take one unnoticed.”

“—walking. It’s barely half a—"

Kallik held up a hand to stop their bickering. “Katara, we need to get out of here quickly. We’d bring the boat back once we’re done. I’m sure the prince here will throw in some jewels or whatever when we return it, too.”

Katara sighed. Pushing back against stealing a boat seemed almost childish after everything she’d done during the invasion.

She looked at Zuko and tried not to grimace as she said, “The harbor is on the western side of the island. Take Kallik with you.”

Zuko stood. “Toph, keep an eye on Azula. Er, I mean…”

“I know what you mean, Sparky.”

Kallik looked reluctant to leave Katara but followed Zuko. 

“Since when are the two of you friends?” Katara asked, sitting up with Toph's help while Azula scowled at the earthbender from where she stood on the shoreline.

“I’ve been part of the Earth Kingdom negotiations. Plus, we started sparring after Twinkle Toes’ firebending lessons.”

“He’s teaching Aang firebending?”

“Yeah. The little guy’s getting good at it too.”

Katara shook her head in disbelief before cringing at the pain it caused.

“Things sure are changing fast.”

\------

The small fishing vessel floated a few dozen feet from the shoreline of the bay.

Kallik created a bridge of ice over the ocean water which she and Zuko utilized to reach the group on the beach.

“I couldn’t feel the Unagi in the bay, so I think he’ll leave us alone. There’s coral and some rocks so I can’t get it any closer,” Kallik explained, looking at Katara. “Can you walk?”

“Yeah,” Katara said with a confidence she didn’t quite feel. She got shakily to her feet with the help of Toph and managed a few steps before she swayed and Kallik grabbed her arms to steady her.

Zuko sighed and handed Azula the bag of supplies and the bedroll he was holding.

“I’ve got her,” he glanced at Kallik. “You’ll need to guide Toph, she won’t be able to see on the ice.”

Katara let out a small yelp when Zuko unexpectedly lifted her in the air, his forearm under her knees and his other arm around her back. She heard Toph snickering behind them as she protested.

“I just need a minute, I can walk. You don’t have to- “

“We don’t have time for you stumble to the boat like a baby cat deer,” Zuko grumbled and Katara felt his voice reverberating in his chest as much as she heard it.

She scowled, refusing to feel impressed by how easily he kept his footing as he crossed the icy bridge.

“You can put me down now,” she said through gritted teeth once they reached the deck.

He complied and Katara could have sworn she heard him grumble, “You’re welcome,” under his breath.

The boat had sails but Kallik used her bending to get them far enough from Kyoshi Island to avoid detection.

“Azula, Zuko, Toph. Any of you ever sailed before?”

Zuko shook his head, regarding the sails warily. “The Fire Nation ships are coal-powered.”

“Okay, I’ll teach you.”

“I won’t be much help,” Toph said, frustration evident in her tone. “I use earthbending to see and this boat is made of wood.”

“That’s okay. You rest while I show these two the ropes.”

Toph found her way to Katara and sat down. Katara watched Kallik explain basic sailing to the bemused firebenders. Katara described the scene in a stage whisper, telling Toph every time Zuko tilted his head to the side like a confused puppy and how Azula furrowed her brow when Kallik used a sailing term she didn’t understand. Kallik shot them a warning look when their snickering got too loud.

After a few hours, the boat was moving swiftly north and Katara’s eyelids felt heavy on her face. Kallik summoned the others to gather around Katara and Toph.

“Okay, these two know how to not sink us,” Kallik said, her voice maintaining the authoritative tone she’d used to give them instructions. “There’s a small storage room below deck that maybe three people can fit in at a time. We’ll have to take shifts sleeping. Katara, you need the most rest out of any of us, so you take the first shift sleeping. Who else needs to rest?”

“Sparky didn’t sleep last night.”

“Alright, help Katara and get some sleep yourself, Zuko.’

Toph helped Katara to her feet and Zuko reached for her arm but Katara waved him off.

“I’ve got it,” she said.

Fortunately, the door to the small cabin was close and Katara made it without toppling over. The space was too small to stand upright and smelled like mildew.

Zuko rolled out two sleeping mats and Katara carefully lowered herself onto hers. When he shut the door, darkness flooded the small space.

Katara heard him settle into his sleeping roll. She didn’t understand why she was wide awake when moments ago she could barely keep her eyes open.

“Why did you help Azula?” Zuko’s voice was a soft rasp.

“What?”

“Why did you help Azula?” he repeated, impatience bleeding into his tone.

“She was being mistreated,” Katara replied evenly.

“She’s a war criminal. She nearly killed the Avatar. Why would you betray your people to save her?”

Katara tried to quell the frustration bubbling up like acid in her throat. Why was he interrogating her on this? If he hated his sister that much, why did he fight with her in Ba Sing Se?

Katara turned her head to face him in the dark. Her eyes had adjusted enough that she could see the faint outline of his head only a couple of feet away from her. “It’s not just about _my_ people anymore. I did what I thought was right.”

He was silent and she rolled over, stubbornly turning her back to him. Katara forced her eyes to close, ignoring the comforting warmth radiating off the body next to her.


	19. Chapter 19

### Chapter 18

“Stop worrying.”

“I’m not.”

“You do that thing with your fingers when you’re worried.”

Kallik looked down at her right hand where the pad of her thumb was pressing frantic circles against her index and middle finger. She released her fingers with a shake.

“Why are you worried?” Azula asked her tone less imperious this time.

Kallik glanced at the Fire Princess. She should have seemed out of place standing on the deck of a primitive fishing boat, surrounded by her opposing element, the wind mussing her hair. But Azula had an intrinsic dignity that made it seem like wherever she was, she was supposed to be. Even as a prisoner chained to the floor, she’d radiated it.

There was an air of superiority, too. Whereas her dignity could be found deep in the marrow of her bones, her superiority was more like a veil with which she shrouded herself whenever it was useful.

It made others reluctant to be vulnerable around her. But for some unnamed reason, Azula discarded that veil when she was alone with Kallik.

“I’m trying to think of what Meriwa would do next,” Kallik said, her eyes returning to the horizon.

“And what have you come up with?” Azula asked.

“She either sends word to Hama and returns with the other bloodbenders, at least Eska and Elisapee because like me they don’t need a full moon, or she hides the truth from Hama and finds some other source of reinforcements.”

“In both those scenarios, she comes back,” Azula observed, her eyes fixed on Kallik.

“Yes.”

“You held up well against her the last time.”

“Only because you helped. She should’ve been more cautious and knocked you out along with Katara.”

“You’re worried she’ll know better next time?”

Kallik met Azula’s gaze and held it. Azula was right, as she always was. But that wasn’t Kallik’s only fear.

“That technique Meriwa used, bloodbending? She can use it during the day. I can’t. If she finds us during the day, I wouldn’t be able to break free as I did.”

Azula's lips spread into a grin Kallik could only describe as smug. “Ah, but you forget. When you wane, I wax.”

\------

With a wet slap, a large, silver and blue fish landed on the deck of the boat. It flopped around frenziedly while Katara retrieved a knife from a small box of supplies they’d found on board.

Kallik held out her hand for the knife. “You caught it, Katara, I’ll clean it. Zuko or Azula will cook it.”

Katara handed over the knife, feeling a bit off-kilter. When she’d traveled with Aang, Toph, and her brother, she’d cooked and cleaned up. The other tasks she’d assign out because they’d never take the initiative to get water or set up the tents themselves.

The dynamics of this journey were very different. No one had asked her to mend their pants or cut their vegetables. Katara didn’t even feel the pressure she'd felt with Aang and the others to keep their spirits up when they grew weary of traveling. Katara wondered how she’d found the energy to do all that _and_ fight when they ran into trouble.

How ironic that it took her traveling with her enemies for her to experience everyone shouldering the domestic burdens of travel evenly.

“Prisoners don’t cook their own meals,” Azula sniped, turning on her heel and striding to the other end of the deck to avoid the smell of fish guts.

Well, almost everyone.

Zuko, for what it was worth, didn’t balk at Kallik’s command.

The boat wasn’t designed for long-term travel so there was no galley. Katara and Kallik had a cooking pan among their supplies which Zuko retrieved. Once Kallik had cleaned and gutted the fish, he had Toph hold the pan over his hand while he sustained a flame.

Katara watched them, her eyes mostly focused on the flame but occasionally flitting to the pale arm fueling it.

The fact that he wasn’t too uppity to cook dinner was a good sign for her future life, Katara supposed. As was his decision to come here at all. It indicated a sense of loyalty. Whether it was towards Azula or herself, Katara didn’t know.

As the sun dipped below the horizon painting the deck lavender, the unlikely group sat in a crooked circle to eat their dinner.

“How long will it take us to get to the Fire Nation?” Toph asked.

“Maybe a week to reach the outer islands. It could be a little less with me and Kallik waterbending some of the time,” Katara replied.

Toph groaned but said nothing. Katara nudged her shoulder sympathetically. The younger girl was miserable without her earthbending.

“And what will you do about me when we get home, Zuzu?” Azula asked.

“The other nations have you on their list of war criminals for your coup in Ba Sing Se. You’ll need to stand trial. The Avatar will be your judge.”

Azula laughed humorously, “Good thing he has no reason to dislike me. What about Mai and Ty Lee?”

“They were also classified as war criminals for their role in Ba Sing Se. Mai and her family fled after the invasion. Ty Lee turned herself in.”

“Oh, how sad for you.” 

Katara watched Zuko as he ignored his sister. A muscle in his jaw flexed and Katara returned her eyes to her food.

\------

The group fell into a rhythm not dissimilar to the one Azula, Kallik and Katara had found in their days trapped in the rowboat. They had to sleep in shifts due to the lack of space and Katara and Kallik took opposing shifts so they could waterbend and decrease the length of the journey.

Katara waterbended for a few hours before the sun rose and went to sleep immediately after they ate dinner. Toph and Zuko fell into this routine as well.

It was their third day at sea and Katara stood at the bow of the boat, bending frothy waves against the hull. Zuko and Toph sat near her, their backs against the side of the boat. Zuko's head was tilted back against the railing, his eyes looking up to the cerulean sky.

Toph and Zuko were exchanging stories from their respective nations, something they’d apparently started on their trip to Kyoshi.

Katara hadn’t gotten used to seeing Zuko be nice to anyone. She found her eyes drawn to him often, a symptom of her distrust, she told her herself. But as much as his and Toph’s easy comradery baffled her, she had to admit she liked listening to them talk. 

Toph was telling the story of Oma and Shu and the badgermoles who’d helped them meet each other in the middle of a mountain. Katara knew this one but was entertained by Toph’s storytelling nonetheless.

“Your turn, Zuko,” Toph said when she finished.

Zuko told a story about a Fire Nation sage who fell in love with a woman from the village. They ran away together and the god of fire, Agni, eventually burned their home down and they died in the fire.

“That’s an awful story,” Toph said.

“No, it’s not!”

“It kinda was,” Katara agreed while Zuko crossed his arms with a huff.

 _There’s the Zuko I recognize,_ she thought.

“I already told you the good stories, all I have left are the unpopular ones,” he muttered.

“Sweetness, tell us a Water Tribe story.”

Katara thought for a moment, her arms still calling to the current below her.

“Do you want the one about Tulok the Blind or Yuka the Fearless?”

“Tulok the Blind, obviously,” Toph said with a grin.

Katara smiled and took a moment to remember the details before she began.

“Tulok and his sister Kirima were the children of a widower. Their father used to be a great hunter, but one day he was attacked by a wild polar bear dog and severely injured. From then on, he could not hunt.

“Tulok and Kirima had a happy childhood despite their poverty. But then Tulok became old enough to join the hunts. He was an excellent hunter and brought home massive arctic hippos and shared the blubber with the entire tribe. His father grew jealous of how well he hunted and how the people loved him.

“One day, Tulok brought home a polar bear dog he had killed. His father wanted to use the pelt on his own bed for warmth, but Tulok wanted to keep it on his sled for long hunting trips. They argued and in a fit of rage, the father sliced at his son’s face with a knife, blinding him.

“Tulok could not hunt and the family went back to being very poor. One day, a polar bear came to their igloo and pressed his head through their window, tearing at the walls protecting them. Kirima and their father wanted to flee, but Tulok asked his sister to bring him his bow and arrow instead. He bent it, then asked his sister to aim for him. She adjusted the bow and he shot it, killing the polar bear. Their father said Tulok missed but Kirima whispered in his ear that he had killed the bear. Tulok was too miserable to call his father a liar.

“Their father, emboldened by Tulok’s acceptance of his lies, continued his mistreatment. He withheld food from Tulok, but Kirima shared hers with her brother when their father’s back was turned. She started taking him for walks to get away from their cruel father.

“On one of those walks, they stopped to rest when a flock of arctic cranefish flew over them. One of the birds saw Tulok and flew down to him and offered to restore his sight. Tulok closed his eyes and the bird’s feathers brushed over his eyelids. Then the bird told him he must jump into the ocean. Tulok obeyed and when he resurfaced, he could see again.

“Tulok and his sister returned home and Tulok saw the hide of the polar bear he had killed on his father’s bed. Furious, he asked his sister if she loved their father. Kirima admitted she only feared him. Tulok pretended he was still blind and convinced is father to accompany him out ice fishing. Once they were alone on the ice, Tulok revealed that he had regained his sight and pushed his father into the hole in the ice. His father ranted and raved while thrashing in the water. He told Tulok he owed him everything, but as he was yelling a tiger shark came and pulled him below the surface. He was never seen again.”

“See, Sparky? That one had a happy ending,” Toph said.

“I’m not sure patricide counts as a happy ending. The son just lived his life as normal after that? The Water Tribe gods didn’t punish him?” Zuko asked, his incredulous gaze fixed on Katara.

Katara shrugged. “They didn’t. Tulok and Kirima lived in peace from that day onward.”

Zuko frowned. “Seems unrealistic, waterbender.”

“The brother and sister having a happy ending is the unrealistic part, not the birds curing blindness?” Toph asked but Zuko didn’t respond.

\------

Below deck, Kallik was stretched out on her bedroll, her eyes fixed on the wooden planks above her head, hyperaware of every breath the person next to her took. 

“I can hear you thinking,” Kallik said, turning her head towards Azula.

“I’m always thinking.”

“Are you concerned about your friends? The ones you mentioned at dinner the other night.”

“Mai and Ty Lee can take care of themselves. Besides, they…” Azula trailed off.

“What is it?”

Azula shifted beside her. “Tell me about your scary friends that might attack us.”

Kallik sighed but indulged her. “There’s nine of us who can bloodbend, plus Hama. You’ve met Meriwa. She and I were never close. Kiugak and Elisapee are my best friends. We grew up together and the three of us are the youngest Northerners who can bloodbend.”

Azula was quiet for a while. “I don’t think Mai and Ty Lee would still be my friends anymore given my new circumstances.”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t have _friends_. I’ve always been above all that,” she added, her chin lifting haughtily.

Kallik waited, her eyes tracing the silhouette of Azula’s face.

Azula sighed. “Mai and Ty Lee followed me because they were scared not to. Now, I won’t have any power over them, so it’s not like they’ll visit me in prison or anything.”

“That sounds lonely,” Kallik said gently.

“I’ve never felt lonely. I don’t need anyone else.”

Kallik was silent.

“And no one needs me,” Azula added, her voice terribly soft.

Kallik moved closer to the firebender, feeling the heat radiating from her skin. She raised her hand to touch the side of Azula’s face before she thought better of it. But as she pulled her hand away, Azula caught her wrist.

The feel of warm fingers wrapped around her wrist like vines made Kallik brave. “I’m starting to think I might.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story Katara tells is based off the Inuit legend The Blind Man Who Recovered his Sight


	20. Chapter 20

### Chapter 19

“That knot isn’t going to hold.”

Zuko felt his blood pressure rise at the waterbender’s pointed observation.

“It’ll be fine,” he replied.

While Kallik waterbended the waves at the other end of the boat, Toph was cooking dinner using Azula’s bending as her stove. His sister had abandoned her chores boycott rather suddenly and Zuko had no means of accounting for the change.

Katara, meanwhile, sat in the shade of the cabin overhang, criticizing Zuko’s sailing ability.

There was slightly less tension between them. Zuko suspected Toph’s acceptance of him had influenced Katara. Or maybe being constantly in one another’s presence made outright hostility too exhausting for her to maintain.

Zuko vacillated between vying to earn her trust and avoiding her as much as possible. After all, in two years they’d be married. They would have decades to learn to tolerate each other. This time was supposed to be their last two years as free individuals.

Well, for her anyway. Zuko would forfeit his freedom on the day of his coronation.

Zuko remembered his uncle’s advice from before the waterbender left for the South Pole.

_She is the one who was wronged by the Fire Nation and you personally. It is on you to make amends._

After that conversation, it had been Katara who’d apologized to him for a measly outburst. Zuko had not apologized for any of his outbursts. Or for Ba Sing Se, taking her necklace, tying her to that tree…

But humility never came easy to Zuko. Another flaw inherited from his father.

His uncle would want him to try to talk to her. Zuko glanced at the others across the deck and saw they were occupied and walked towards Katara.

“After you left, the Fire Nation and Water Tribes agreed on the tariffs,” Zuko offered conversationally, taking a seat a safe distance from the waterbender under the shade of the overhang.

“Yeah? What’d you end up with?” She kept her eyes on some distant point ahead, her legs stretched out in front of her with her ankles crossed.

“One percentage point higher than you’d originally proposed.”

Katara’s lips quirked as if she were going to smile but she repressed it, nodding instead. “Not bad.”

An awkward silence followed and Zuko was about to call their civil exchange a win and retreat when Katara spoke again.

“Did Iroh talk to you before he suggested me as Fire Lady?”

“He told me his intentions,” Zuko said, watching her watch the ocean.

Katara turned to meet his gaze.

“He told you,” she echoed. “You didn’t have a say?”

Zuko hesitated, Iroh’s words after a long day of Water Tribe negotiations flickering through his mind.

_“The Water Tribes have much animosity towards the Fire Nation, rightfully so. A union between you and a waterbender would both strengthen our most tenuous alliance and pose the greatest risk to your safety, nephew.”_

_“I’m not afraid for my safety, uncle.”_

_A pause. “The Avatar’s friend sure seems honorable, much like yourself. Quite spirited, too.”_

_Zuko had snorted cynically. “If I were the last person in the world, she’d still sooner ice me to a tree than agree to marry me.”_

_“I wouldn’t be so sure about that,”_ _his uncle had chuckled._

Katara's blue eyes bore into his with a fierceness that momentarily convinced him she could hear his thoughts. He tore his gaze away, looking at the deck’s bruised floorboards instead. “The conversation was about what was most advantageous to the Fire Nation. Not my personal preferences.”

“How did you feel about it?”

Zuko shrugged. How _did_ he feel about it? He had been convinced she’d decline, so he didn’t feel any particular way until Katara proved him wrong. Of course, even before the war ended, he had noticed she was a skilled bender, cared deeply for her friends, and was uncommonly pretty. He’d also noticed she hated him. A lot.

He remembered when they’d fought at the North Pole in the small oasis at the city’s center. He’d reached for the Avatar and she’d sent a jet of warm water into his chest, knocking him backward and he’d landed painlessly in the sacred pool. Her acquiescence to the betrothal had felt something like that.

Obviously, he wasn’t going to share any of those thoughts with her.

“Arranged marriages are the norm in the royal family. I grew up knowing I would have one as well. After Ozai fell, Iroh warned me the negotiations may lead to a betrothal.”

“So…you felt indifferent about marrying me?”

He could hear her growing annoyed at his evasiveness.

“I wouldn’t say that…I grew up knowing I’d likely marry a stranger, not someone who actively hated me.” Zuko wanted to ask her why she’d agreed to the betrothal but his lips wouldn’t form the question. 

“I don’t _hate_ you,” she replied with an irritated sigh at odds with her words.

Zuko shot her a skeptical look.

“I just don’t particularly _like_ you.” Her eyes flitted to his then back to that indeterminant point on the horizon. “And it’s entirely your fault so don’t look at me that way.”

“How am I looking at you?”

“Like…like I’m being ridiculous. Like I don’t have good reason to dislike you.”

Zuko knew she had a point. Since the betrothal was agreed upon, he had been torturing himself replaying in his mind every way he’d wronged her in his pursuit of the Avatar, culminating in his decision to fight alongside Azula in Ba Sing Se.

He continued to watch her, at a loss for how to continue the conversation. A gust of wind blew a piece of Katara’s chestnut-colored hair in front of her face and Zuko felt an unexpected urge to reach out and tuck it behind her ear.

He resisted and Katara pushed it aside herself.

“You’ve changed from when I first met you. You’re less…”

“Less what?” he asked, trying to keep the desperate curiosity out of his voice.

“Temperamental…melodramatic…diffi—"

“I get it.”

Katara laughed, a light, melodic sound.

“Uncle’s been training me on diplomacy for the negotiations…”

“So, it’s all an act? You’re just a politician now?”

“Mhm.”

A small smirk stretched across her face. “Your knot’s come undone.”

Zuko cursed and jumped to his feet.

\------

Toph tried to remember the last time she’d gone this long without earthbending.

When she was traveling the world with the Avatar, she’d spent days in the air on the flying bison’s back. While an unpleasant experience, Appa could only fly for so many hours. They would eventually land to make camp for the night.

After Azula’s lightning had taken down Aang, they were on the Fire Nation ship for a while. But by then she had learned metalbending. While it took a little more effort than earthbending, she’d made do.

No, the last time she’d been truly blind for this long since learning earthbending was before she met Aang. It was when she was on a boat for two weeks with her parents. They had wanted to go on a family vacation sailing trip. Toph had known she wouldn’t be able to see and had begged them to plan something else but they hadn’t budged. She had cried the whole trip but her parents didn’t pay her much mind, letting her hole up in her room so as not to ruin their vacation.

Toph shook the unhappy memory from her mind.

It wasn’t too bad on the boat. Katara was familiar with the moodiness that overcame Toph when they had to travel like this. She spent most of her day narrating the goings-on of the other passengers to Toph, typically with exaggerated drama that made her laugh. When no one was doing anything interesting, Katara described the shapes of the clouds.

Zuko had recognized her discomfort with being off the solid ground on their balloon ride to Kyoshi. He’d started telling her Fire Nation stories to entertain her. It wasn’t until they’d been on the boat several days that he finally ran out of stories. It took a lot of coaxing, but she got him to teach her a couple of Fire Nation songs. He stubbornly refused to sing them if Katara was around, however, despite Toph’s snickering assertions that he had a beautiful singing voice. 

Kallik, while not letting Toph’s blindness completely excuse her from chores, was still patient in helping her accomplish them.

Even Azula started talking to Toph. She was still bitingly mean in every conversation but Toph found her insults hilarious.

Still, Toph was eager to get off the damn boat.

So, when Katara had scrambled across the deck to tell Toph there were islands on the horizon, Toph may have squealed with delight. 

As the islands drew closer, Zuko advised they anchor the ship at night. Proximity to the islands meant there would be more rocks and other hazards. They agreed not to risk damaging the boat by sailing when their visibility was compromised. There was no benefit to their mission to disembark to the uninhabited islands when they stopped for the night, yet they did so without discussion.

Toph practically kissed the sand when her feet hit it. Sand! How could she have ever complained about sand? Sand was beautiful and soft and perfect. She could feel Kallik behind her, parting the sea with her bending so they could walk ashore. She could feel the stifled but present heartbeats of her fellow travelers and the thump of their feet against the sand as they walked. 

Toph wasn’t the only one overcome with glee at the change in scenery. Zuko quickly gathered wood for a proper fire, something he had evidently missed. Katara found a freshwater stream and cheered over not having to bend water from the clouds anymore. Kallik just laid on the grass, her eyes closed in contentment, murmuring about how nice it was not to be swaying for once.

Sitting around the fire, feeling its heat thread through the grass and shimmer against their skin, the group shared a sense of carefreeness compatible with their youth. Toph lay on her back wondering if Katara also felt like she had gone back in time. As if they were once again scrambling around the world with the Avatar and their friends.

“What’s the capital like now, Zuko?” Azula asked, leaning back on her hands with her legs stretched out in front of her.

Zuko seemed taken aback at her tone, not dripping with its usual derision.

“It’s busy. All the Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom leaders are there.”

“I can’t imagine what it was like living there before the invasion. It’s a pretty palace and all, but the way the servants scamper around terrified of making a mistake, I imagine Ozai was a real piece of work,” Toph said. 

“The servants had it easy,” Zuko said, his voice hollow.

“He was probably a pretty shitty dad, wasn’t he?” Toph asked bluntly.

Zuko looked to Azula before answering. “He and I didn’t see eye-to-eye on a lot of things.”

“Father made sure of that when he gave you your scar,” Azula said, her voice eerily mild.

Toph felt Katara start next to her. Neither she nor Toph had known how Zuko got his scar. Toph felt a wave of nausea rising within her. What kind of man would burn his son?

Zuko said nothing, watching the flames dispassionately.

“That—he sounds terrible. Was he cruel to you too, Azula?” Kallik asked, her voice soft and tentative.

“My father directed his anger at one member of the family at a time,” Azula said with an almost bored sigh. “When we were young, our mother was his favorite mark. Then she left and it was Zuko. When Zuko was exiled, I worried I’d be the new target for his wrath.”

“And were you?” Kallik asked.

“Occasionally. Fortunately, even though Zuko wasn’t physically there the memory of him was enough to occupy my father’s thoughts. And every day Zuko was away was further proof of his failure to find the Avatar. That kept my father angry at him. It was lucky for me.”

Zuko looked at his sister. Toph expected to feel his heart race as he lashed out with anger, but his pulse was steady. When he spoke, his tone was relieved.

“I’m glad he didn’t target you.”

Silence filled the air as the benders watched the fire blaze.

Despite their proximity to the capital, the problems that awaited them there seemed distant. Thoughts of exposing Hama, seeking justice for Azula’s crimes, and continuing the negotiations were unwisely pressed away into the back of their minds for the night.

They alternated between sitting in companionable silence and talking candidly as if in this liminal space of time there was an unspoken truce. Tomorrow, their allegiances would resume, their duties would be reclaimed, their masks set back into place. But for a few hours, they acted their age, relaxing as if they’d had the luxury of childhoods.

When they awoke the next morning, Azula was gone.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else binging Legend of Korra?

### Chapter 20

The island was small enough for Toph to confirm Azula wasn’t there as soon as she awoke. They searched the four islands within swimming distance but she was nowhere to be found.

There were more islands they could search but Zuko insisted they get back to the capital.

“My uncle might be in danger,” Zuko said. “We need to deal with the Hama problem. I can send troops to search for her once we get back.”

Kallik argued, her voice taking on a startling ferocity. Katara pulled her aside while the others headed back to the boat.

“We can’t keep looking, Kallik. We’ll never find her like this,” Katara said, her voice gentle.

Kallik shook her head, her arms wrapped protectively around her stomach. “What if she didn’t run off but Meriwa took her? If she came in the night and used bloodbending—”

“She would have made noise and Toph would have heard.”

Kallik’s mouth pressed into a straight line and as her eyes welled with tears it clicked in Katara’s brain why Kallik was so upset. Katara felt oblivious she didn’t see it sooner. Azula and Kallik were similar in a lot of ways, both proud with jagged edges. Katara pulled Kallik into her arms and held her tightly for a moment.

“I’m so fucking stupid. She was just trying to make me—us trust her. Lower our defensives.”

Katara gave her another squeeze then released her. “Let’s go.”

Reluctantly, the four of them returned to the boat. Kallik and Katara bended the waves to propel them feverishly towards the Fire Nation capital.

Katara tried to focus on her waterbending, but her thoughts returned stubbornly to the conversation around the fire. Her eyes kept flicking surreptitiously to Zuko’s scar.

At one point he caught her looking at him and she turned away too quickly to be subtle, willing her dark skin to conceal the heat climbing up her neck.

They were approaching the gates of Azulon when an intuition, perhaps born from the trauma of the last attack, caused the hair on the back of Katara’s neck to rise. She felt the wave arching over the side of the boat before it could throw her against the sharp rocks on the boat’s port side. With a wave of her arm, Katara redirected the powerful surge over her head.

Katara snapped her attention to the rocky cliffs of the nearest island. Meriwa stood, tall and defiant, with the rest of the squad of bloodbenders clustered around her.

 _You’re not taking me out this time,_ Katara thought, her pulse quickening.

Three of the bloodbenders stayed on the cliffs, while the other five rode a wave over to the boat.

Katara called the ocean to her, pulling the water around her body like a planet’s ring. Zuko sank into a fighting stance between her and Kallik. Katara saw Toph in her periphery, slightly behind them, and aware of the danger but helpless as long as her feet rested on the wooden deck. 

\------

Kallik’s eyes narrowed as the women approached their boat. Meriwa had brought the strongest bloodbenders with her, but they were at a disadvantage attacking during the day.

 _Azula is supposed to be here,_ Kallik thought bitterly before pushing it aside.

Meriwa and Eska homed in on Katara who took watched them advance with sharp eyes.

Kallik tore her gaze from Katara as the other three bloodbenders, Elisapee, Kiugak, and Napachie, angled themselves towards Kallik, Toph, and Zuko.

Kallik’s eyes grazed over her friends’ faces, lingering on Kiugak’s forehead where a V-shaped tattoo perfectly mirrored Kallik’s.

_“Elisapee! Why are you avoiding us?”_

_“I’m not,” Elisapee lied with a pout, not turning to face her approaching friends._

_Kiugak sidled up beside her, resting her chin on Elisapee’s shoulder. “You sure about that?”_

_Elisapee ignored her, looking instead to the older woman sitting across from her. “Pass me the green beads, Napachie?”_

_Napachie obliged with a smile before returning her attention to the necklace she was beading._

_“She’s mad you both got those tattoos without her,” Napachie said to her beading._

_“Napachie!” Elisapee cried._

_“Elie, we invited you to come with us! Hama can give you the same tattoo,” Kiugak said._

_Kallik rolled her eyes impatiently while Elisapee threaded an emerald bead onto her necklace. “It’s not our fault you’re too much of a wimp to—”_

_“I’m not a wimp! I got the hand tattoo!”_

_“And cried the whole ti—”_

_“Kallik stop!” Kiugak chastised, wrapping her arm around Elisapee’s shoulders. “Elie, Kallik and I love you. You don’t need a tattoo to know that. I mean, your bangs would hide it anyway so why bother? We didn’t mean to make you feel excluded.”_

_Elisapee’s frown softened as Kallik sat on her other side, slipping an arm through hers._

Kallik shook off the memory, refocusing on the bloodbenders about to board their boat.

Kallik was still adjusting to fighting beside a firebender. A stream of torrid flames shot from Zuko’s hands threatening to turn her water to steam. She pulled seawater from behind their attackers, forcing Elisapee to pivot to deflect Kallik’s onslaught.

The bloodbenders on the cliffs were fighting too, sending huge waves from the ocean hurtling towards their feet. Katara and Kallik flanked Zuko, redirecting those waves before they knocked them down.

Kallik lowered her stance as the boat rocked unsteadily.

Kallik sent a torrent of icicles flying through the air and pinned Napachie to the deck of the boat. Zuko forced Kiugak back a step with a whip of flames she tempered with a frozen shield. Another crack of Zuko’s whip splintered the ice. Zuko sent a fireball towards her and Kiugak failed to block it, screaming when it collided with her arm.

Kallik flinched.

Elisapee stepped in front of Kiugak, blocking the jet of water Kallik sent barreling towards her. Zuko reeled back then stopped short. His arms fell, his wrist crossing behind his back.

Katara pulled a wave into the Eska’s side, knocking her into Meriwa and breaking the bloodbender’s hold on Zuko.

Meriwa regained her balance quickly and with a wave of her arm freed Napachie from Kallik’s icicles. 

Another surge of water from the bloodbenders on the cliffs evaded Kallik’s defenses, forcing her to freeze her feet to the deck to keep her footing. Zuko, unable to do the same, leaped back from the wave’s path, pulling Toph with him.

“Where are they?” Toph hissed, her voice edged with frustration and not fear.

“There’s eight, five on board but one’s down. Three on a cliff to our left.”

A wave came crashing towards them and Zuko blocked it with a wall of orange flames.

“How far away is the cliff?”

“Maybe 40 feet?” He shot another fireball towards the bloodbenders.

“Point me towards the cliff.”

Zuko kicked a line of flames in front of him to ward off Napachie before grabbing the earthbender’s shoulders and angling them towards the cliff.

Behind him, Toph stomped her foot, reaching for earth she couldn’t see but hoped was there.

The rocks on the island rumbled and began to fall.

Zuko's eyes flicked to the island as flames shot out of his hands. “Five feet to your right!”

Toph heeded his instruction. The rocks beneath the bloodbenders feet crumbled towards the ocean, bringing the women with them.

The falling bloodbenders cries reached the boat and a lot happened at once. Napachie sent a wave towards Toph, knocking her back. Meriwa reached for Zuko’s blood, forcing him to his knees. Elisapee threw a barrage of icicles at Kallik then turned towards the cliffs, pulling a wave to catch the bloodbenders before they hit the rocks jutting out perilously from the water below.

Katara reached inside Eska. She pressed on the bloodbender's airways like she did the guard in the bunker. But it took too long. Elisapee pivoted and redirect Kallik’s wave meant for Meriwa, sending it crashing into Katara. The force broke her hold on Eska and knocked her against the side of the cabin.

Katara blinked up dazedly at the bright sun. Suddenly, Meriwa was blocking the light, towering over her with an ice dagger inches from Katara’s throat. Her other hand was twisted to keep Zuko under her control.

“Where is Azula?” Meriwa demanded.

“Not here,” Katara said through ragged breaths. With a twist of her arm, she called for Meriwa’s blood, forcing her back against the bow of the ship.

Zuko, his body back within his control, sent a fireball towards Eska while Napachie pulled a wave over the side of the boat, knocking Katara, Zuko, and Toph against the side of the deck. Toph’s head hit the railing and her body went limp.

Kallik had kept her footing, her feet frozen to the deck. But Elisapee and Napachie both turned to her and hundreds of icicles rained down on her. The ones she couldn’t block pinned her arms to the deck. Zuko staggered to his feet but hesitated. Eska and Meriwa were both bending a dozen large ice daggers so they hovered menacingly over Toph’s unconscious form. Katara sat up. She could bloodbend one of them, but the other would then send the icicle through the girl’s throat.

“We’re taking the prince. The rest of you will stay here.” Meriwa said. Elisapee and Napachie produced manacles from the belts of their military uniforms. Elisapee approached Kallik, cuffing one of Kallik’s wrists, melting away the ice pinning her in place, then leading her to the anchor where she wrapped the chain around the ring at its base before locking the other wrist. Napachie followed the same procedure with Katara, chaining them both to the anchor.

Eska and Meriwa dissolved the frozen daggers threatening the unconscious earthbender. Meriwa took control of Zuko forcing him to stand behind them. He watched helplessly as the scene unfolded, fury burning in his eyes.

Eska pulled a large wave to the side of the boat while Elisapee froze an ice raft. The bloodbenders and their captive stepped onto the ice and surged lithely to the base of the cliff.

Kallik couldn’t hear Meriwa’s order, but soon got the gist of it when unrelenting swells hammered against the hull of the boat. They intended to sink them. 

\------

The deck rocked back and forth with the sides of the boat moving higher with each press of the current. Toph, still unconscious, slid across the wet deck and Katara managed to catch her with her body and pulled the earthbender between herself and Kallik.

“Can you bend?” Kallik asked, her own efforts thwarted by the restrictive angle at which her wrists were bound.

Katara gritted her teeth with effort as she stretched her arms as far as her chains allowed. Most waterbending moves required extending the arms in broad, swooping motions, which was currently not possible. She managed to bend some of the water on the deck into the air, but without a sweep of her arm, she couldn’t slice it against their chains.

The boat groaned loudly and Kallik heard a crack deep within the hull.

Katara continued focusing on the water on the deck. She was forming an orb that seemed fairly useless to Kallik.

There was another crack and the boat rocked further to the side, waves lapping over the edge and smacking against the deck.

Katara shuffled closer to Kallik, pressing Toph between them.

The boat leaned too far on their side, and the anchor slid off the deck, yanking the three of them over the edge.

Katara created the air bubble a second before they submerged into the ocean. It was maybe six feet in diameter and the effort to keep it surrounding them caused Katara’s arms to shake as she pressed against her cuffs.

They were lucky they were close to the islands and the ocean floor wasn’t too far from the surface. The anchor collided with the sand and the three benders hit the ground with a jolt. Miraculously, the bubble held.

Kallik tried to shake Toph awake while Katara continued to focus on her bending.

“Come on Toph, we could use some earthbending right about now.”

Toph remained motionless.

“Can you hold this bubble?” Kallik asked.

Katara grimaced, her arms pressing tightly against the chains. “Not much longer.”

Sweat dappled Kallik’s brow as she tried to awaken Toph with increasing urgency.

Katara gasped then, in a rush, the ocean crashed down on them.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't name my chapters because it took me weeks to pick the name of this fic and I still don't love it...but if I did name my chapters, this one would be "Azula Alone"

### Chapter 21

Azula lay closest to Kallik, listening to her even breaths. She observed how delicate she looked in sleep with her hair falling loosely around her face and her lips slightly parted. Her fingers, which were usually flitting around restlessly, lay dormant next to her face.

Azula wanted to fall asleep watching her breathe. But she remembered her resolution when she was still chained in that metal cage.

_I am stone._

When she was sure Kallik was asleep, she sat up to observe the others who formed a semi-circle around the embers of the fire. She was patient, watching the steady rise and fall of their chests one by one, only moving her gaze to the next person when she was certain each one was asleep.

She retreated silently, carrying only her shoes. The earthbender was her foremost concern. Azula kept her eyes glued to her sleeping form until she reached the water.

The night was dark and overcast but the Fire Princess had planned her escape route when they’d arrived on the island, so the lack of light was no concern.

She waded into the cool water, sparing one last glance to her traveling companions before soundlessly sinking below the surface.

Azula had never been to these uninhabited islands before but she had taken her studies seriously. The maps of her country might as well have been tattooed on her skin for how well she knew them.

She had always believed she would be Fire Lord one day, perhaps that was why she’d studied so hard. Her father’s contempt for his eldest child was immutable and began long before Zuko did anything to deserve it. Azula had always seen what Zuko wouldn’t: he could never earn their father’s approval. She just needed to be patient, make no mistakes, and her father would grant her Zuko’s birthright.

She swam towards a rocky islet to the east. The others would expect her to go west, closer to the Fire Nation Capital, but this islet would bring her near an archipelago with islands close enough together that she wouldn’t risk drowning trying to swim from one to the next. Hopefully one of those islands would have a large enough piece of driftwood to make a raft.

Azula was a strong swimmer. When her family used to vacation on Ember Island, Zuko and Azula would compete to see who could swim to the small offshore sandbar first. When they were very young, Zuko would win and Azula would laugh and splash him and make him pick her up and throw her as far as he could into the salty ocean. When they got back to shore, he would teach her to skip stones and they wouldn’t stop until she got one to stay above the gentle waves for at least three skips.

Then one year she didn’t laugh when he beat her. She’d huffed and swam back to shore, ignoring him the rest of the day. She’d spent the remainder of their vacation swimming laps while he’d lazed around with their mother, listening to her inane stories about magical beings. On the last day of their trip, she’d challenged him to a rematch, insisting their parents watch. When he’d reached the sandbar, Zuko had smiled and congratulated her on her victory and she’d even let him throw her in the water again. She’d felt triumphant.

Then they’d swam back to their parents.

She’ll never forget the expression on her father’s face. He’d told Zuko he should be ashamed to lose to a little girl. He’d called him weak. He’d said nothing to Azula, so she’d taken Zuko’s rebuke as her praise.

They only returned to Ember Island once after that summer, but Zuko never raced her again.

Azula pulled herself onto the islet, gripping the slippery rocks tightly with her wrinkled fingertips. She was lucky the water was calm tonight. If there had been stronger waves, this island with its sharp rocks would have been a mistake. She took a few moments to catch her breath, locating the murky outline of her next destination on the horizon. Her lips tingled with each exhale and tasted like salt. She climbed over the rocks, eyes fixed on the next island, then dived below the dark surface once again.

A girl of fire should hate the ocean, but Azula didn’t. The methodical strokes of her arms reminded her of the firebending postures she went through every morning. She appreciated the unrelenting press of the sea against her efforts. Its resistance made her stronger.

Even with her entire body occupied, her mind wandered. That Ember Island trip had sparked Azula’s awareness that her father was comparing her to Zuko. Zuko had noticed it sooner, she suspected. Azula had always sought her father’s approval, but on that trip, she’d been given the secret to achieving it.

She began trying to one-up Zuko in everything. She would complete her studies then ask her tutors to teach her something Zuko was learning. She would train with the firebending masters then spy on their sessions with Zuko and watch him struggle, frustration always so obvious on his expressive face when he made a mistake. She’d copy the moves the masters taught him in front of a mirror, learning to keep her face neutral even when they didn’t yield her desired results. She wanted not only to beat him but for her father to see it was _easy_ for her. 

Her father began to give her the attention she craved a few months before her mother left. The masters told him about her firebending talent and he joined their training sessions to watch her. He stopped shooing her away when she followed him around the palace. He began talking to her and telling her about his work.

Azula reached the next island. She staggered onto its modest beach, taking deep breaths. Her legs shook and she knew she needed to rest if she was going to make the next swim. She laid down on the beach, closing her eyes as her father’s words echoed in her mind.

_“Your mother thinks you’re a monster, but I see what you truly are. You’re like your grandfather. People called him a monster, too.”_

Azula had cried herself to sleep that night, horrified her mother would call her a monster. Following her father’s admission, she’d stopped trying to seek out Ursa’s approval. Instead, Azula attempted to goad her into calling Azula a monster to her face. She’d set flowers on fire in her mother’s precious garden. She’d bullied Zuko in front of her. After every misdeed, she would look at her mother’s face, searching for the hatred she knew was brewing beneath the surface.

Her mother never did call her a monster. But she left and for Azula, that was proof enough.

Azula felt for the grit of the sand under her fingertips so it could anchor her to the present. She willed herself to sit up. She had to keep moving.

The next island Azula reached was the largest. Azula felt like her body was full of lead as she dragged herself onto the beach. She estimated the sun would rise in a couple of hours. The island had enough foliage to provide cover from passing boats so she allowed herself to sleep, knowing her body would instinctively wake at dawn.

When the sun called to her inner fire, Azula stirred. Zuko would be waking now, too. They would know she escaped. She wondered how long they would search before giving up. She marched around the edge of the island, hunting for driftwood.

If they spent a few hours searching and she found a raft, she should beat them back to the capital. She had made a lot of progress overnight and would have the sun to fuel her bending.

But if they gave up their search quickly, she ran the risk of them catching up to her.

She could wait them out. They wouldn’t get as far as this island with just the four of them searching. They’d eventually give up and go to the capital. But if they sent others to search for her, sneaking into the capital would be more difficult.

As she weighed her options, Azula spotted a large piece of driftwood among the rocks near the shoreline. She pulled it out and waded into the water where she tested it out. It held her weight.

It was good luck she found it so quickly. Her father used to tell her she was born lucky. She’d try her luck again today.

Shooting a jet of blue flames behind her, she skimmed across the water, feeling like the stones she used to skip with her brother.

\------

As she approached the Gates of Azulon, her situation became riskier. A run-in with Zuko and the others was more likely and she still wasn’t sure how she’d deal with the guards at the gates. She could announce who she was, but she had no idea if they’d treat her as a wanted criminal or a princess.

She decided to take her chances and announce herself. If they arrested her, she would escape.

As the Gates of Azulon came into focus ahead of her, she cast a glance behind her. She saw their boat southeast of her position, moving forward quickly. She would beat them to the gates but if she were detained, she’d likely still be there when they pass through. The guards would undoubtedly flag them down.

Azula considered her options. There were islands to the north and south of her current position. Her best bet would be hiding out on one of them until they passed.

The ones to the south were closer so Azula made a sharp turn and headed towards them. She watched the boat, preparing to stop firebending and swim the rest of the way to avoid detection. As she approached her destination, she noticed the boat had slowed to a stop.

Azula squinted as she stared at the boat, her scalp prickling with apprehension. A large wave arched unnaturally over its side.

They were under attack.

 _This is your chance, get to the gate,_ she thought, but her body didn’t respond.

She watched the boat rock dangerously and fear coiled in her gut.

She looked once more to the gates but knew she couldn’t continue her escape.

 _If I help them defeat that bloodbender, she won’t be a threat to me anymore,_ she thought, the justification feeling weak even to her. She angled her raft towards the oscillating boat.

\------

She kept close to the islands to hide her approach.

When she got near enough to the boat, she saw Meriwa had Zuko. There were four others with them and they were all retreating on an ice raft.

She could attack, but it would be five against just her and Zuko. Where were the others?

Her eyes returned to the boat which continued to rock perilously. Kallik, Toph, and Katara still had to be aboard. Azula realized there must be more waterbenders somewhere buffeting the waves against the boat.

 _Are they seriously trying to drown waterbenders?_ she thought.

But then the deck tipped enough for Azula to see Kallik. She and Katara appeared to be chained to the boat’s anchor.

_Shit._

Meriwa, the other benders, and Zuko disappeared behind some rocks not far from her. Azula continued to watch the boat rock hazardously while she tried to think how to stop what was happening.

The boat dipped too far and the anchor dropped into the water.

_Shit shit shit._

A large crack emerged in the hull of the boat and it began to sink. The waterbenders must’ve decided to let the ocean finish the job because moments later a small boat clearly propelled by waterbenders zipped past her position.

Azula sent a blast of blue flames behind her and raced to the scene of the sinking ship.

Once she reached the boat, she didn’t hesitate to dive after the anchor. The weight of the boat created a strong downwards current that quickly pulled her towards the ocean’s floor.

Azula’s black hair undulated around her face as she swam towards a large bubble resting on the sand. Azula reached the bubble and evaluated the situation in front of her. Katara and Kallik both appeared to be chained while the earthbender was free but unconscious. Azula wouldn’t be able to firebend from outside the air bubble. If she penetrated their protective dome, she would have only seconds before they were all submerged. She wouldn’t have enough time to free both Kallik and Katara.

Katara looked up, meeting the set of golden eyes bobbing just outside the air bubble.

Azula pulled her body back against a nearby rock, flattening her feet against it. Here eyes on the chains, she pushed off and sliced through the air bubble. A quick flash of blue fire lit up the ocean floor before water overtook the remaining space.

Kallik’s chain was severed.

Azula grabbed Toph by her shirt collar and pressed herself up to the surface.

Kallik swam to Katara and froze the chain connecting her to the anchor. After a few seconds, the link shattered. Kallik and Katara shot up towards the surface, bending a vertical current to bring Toph and Azula with them.

The group broke through the surface simultaneously, gasping for air. Kallik bended an ice raft and they dragged Toph on first before the rest followed.

With shaking hands, Katara pulled a cupful of water from the earthbender’s throat before Toph began to cough and gasp. Katara leaned against the ice, clutching the girl’s hand, and sighing in relief.

Azula grabbed Kallik by the shoulders, her eyes roving over her shaking body, searching for injuries. The girl’s chest heaved with gasping breaths and her wet hair was plastered ridiculously against her forehead.

“You came back,” Kallik said, her eyes wide.

Azula’s heart pounded and her eyes welled with relieved tears. Without thinking, she pulled Kallik towards her, tasting the salt on her lips.


	23. Chapter 23

### Chapter 22

Zuko had come to the decision he didn’t care for bloodbending.

He hadn’t enjoyed it when the bloodbender Meriwa forced him to his knees on the beach on Kyoshi Island. When Katara had used bloodbending on him, panicked and disoriented from pain, it hadn’t been so bad. Now that he was once again inert and at an enemy’s mercy, Zuko had enough evidence to conclude he didn’t relish the experience.

Zuko stood at the opening of a wide tunnel dug into a silent mountain. His arm twitched involuntarily and his knees were locked uncomfortably. Moonlight reflected off tall, skeletal trees around him but he couldn’t look up to see the night sky. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the closed bud of a Fire Lily, a plant endemic to his country, peeking out from thick stalks of grass at the base of the mountain.

One of the bloodbenders retrieved a torch that was hidden in a nearby bush and ignited it. The bloodbenders led him through the tunnel, or rather he led them with reluctant and jerky movements. The light of the torch illuminated dozens of water-filled barrels lining the path of the tunnel.

At the end of the tunnel was a metal door embedded in the earth. Meriwa stepped in front of him and handed a large, iron key to another bloodbender who opened it.

Zuko marched to the far wall of the cavern, where a set of manacles was anchored to the wall. His hands jerked up over his head and one of his captors chained his wrists then his ankles. The metal was cool against his skin. No one spoke a word to him.

The bloodbenders left, closing the door behind them with a heavy thud. He suspected at least one remained on the other side of the door. He had no doubt Meriwa had learned from her mistakes with Azula.

He was left alone for hours. He tried not to think about Katara, Kallik, and Toph plummeting over the side of the boat. His arms ached for a while before going numb. He wondered idly if Meriwa would still be able to control his arms if all the blood had drained out of them.

Zuko had just started to doze off when Hama appeared at the entrance to the cave. She was flanked by two bloodbending guards but dismissed them with a wave of her wrist. She approached Zuko, her eyes brimming with enmity.

“Prince Zuko. It’s so good to see you in chains,” Hama said with a baleful smirk.

Zuko scowled at her. “You won’t get away with this, Hama.”

“I thought you’d be easily manipulated. Far easier than your sister, at least,” Hama proceeded as if he hadn’t spoken. “But you proved me wrong. I suppose it’s better I learn this now before I made the mistake of installing you on the throne.”

She observed him through narrowed eyes. The light from the torches cut severe shadows across her face.

“Don’t worry yourself, though. You’re still useful to me. Your uncle seems to value your life above his own.”

“My uncle’s alive?” Zuko couldn’t keep the child-like hope from his voice.

“For now.”

Anger tore through Zuko. His wrists pressed fruitlessly against the metal chains.

“So, you plan to use me to blackmail him? You’ll kill me if he doesn’t meet your demands?”

“So clever,” Hama replied sarcastically.

Zuko took a deep breath, trying to calm down so he could get useful information from his visitor.

“What do you want from the Fire Nation? You’ve already gained so much during the negotiations, what more is there?” he asked.

Hama laughed humorlessly. “You think after a hundred years of war and genocide, I would be satisfied with measly reparations agreements and lower tariffs? Are you that naïve?”

Zuko stared at her, his throat tightening.

“The Fire Nation took everything from me,” she whispered, her voice tremulous. “They decimated my tribe, killed my family. They need to suffer, as I have suffered. As _the world_ has suffered.”

She took a step towards him, her voice steady again. “I’ve started small. Some peace agreements that will hurt the Fire Nation economy, nothing serious. I’ve stayed apprised of the Earth Kingdom negotiations. I was thrilled when you agreed to give up the colonies.” She smirked again and Zuko felt the sharp burn of his nails digging into his palms. He forced himself to unclenched his fists.

“Once the Fire Nation begins their withdrawal from the colonies, all I need is to force some of those soldiers I captured to burn down a few farms and your country will fall into famine. Who do you think they’ll blame for their misfortunes?”

“You never intended to return the captured soldiers,” Zuko said.

“I’ll return some,” she said, waving a hand dismissively. “I’m not ready for Iroh to know the full scope of my hatred for his people. The Fire Nation doesn’t know how many of their soldiers were captured, so many drowned in that bay, after all. It’s reasonable to assume some of the bodies were washed out to sea, never to be recovered.”

“So, you plan to incite rebellions? Make the country turn on the Fire Lord?”

“Rebellions can be squashed. I plan to drive your precious country into a civil war. If you’re too busy killing one another, you won’t be able to wreak havoc on the other nations.”

Zuko couldn’t conceal the horror in his voice. “Hundreds of thousands will die. First from famine, then from war. You can’t do that!”

Hama regarded him as if he were a roach she wanted to stomp. “Nothing would make me happier than to watch your people die, Prince Zuko.”

“Civilians will die! Innocent people—”

“My people were innocent!” Hama yelled, her shoulders shaking with rage.

Zuko felt the control his uncle had been instilling in him slip away.

“You’ll regret this!” he yelled back.

Her lips lifted into another malevolent smile.

“Do the others know your plan? Chief Arnook or Chief Hakoda?” Zuko asked, hating how his anger seemed to gratify her.

“Those men were easily deceived by you and your uncle. The way they speak of peace and cooperation one would think they’ve haven’t been fighting a war all these years.”

“Meriwa doesn’t even know, does she? All your bloodbenders think you’re using me as a bargaining chip, not inciting a civil war.”

Hama’s gaze was sharp as a knife. “They are young. The North sheltered them like children from the horrors of war. I tell them only what they need to know.”

Zuko realized there was no convincing someone as sadistic as her to show his people mercy. He turned his face away from her.

Hama started towards the door before pausing. “You’re not the first Fire Nation citizen I’ve brought to this cave. For years I’ve been luring your people here one by one to slowly die.”

Zuko eyed the other sets of manacles chained to the mountain’s walls. This prison could hold a dozen people.

“I was tempted to leave their bodies in here to keep you company, but the smell would have been too much for the other bloodbenders, I think.” She smiled venomously.

“No.” He met her eyes, his own blazing. “You didn’t want them to know you take pleasure in killing innocent people. They’d never follow you if they knew.”

Hama’s smile turned brittle. She opened the door. “You two, stand guard on the inside of the door. Don’t take your eyes off him.”

Zuko heard a thud and turned to see the guards return to stand on the inside of the door. He swallowed the wave of nausea roiling through him and focused on how he’d escape.

\------

A cacophony of chirps and squawks greeted their ice raft as Katara guided it to the shore of the island. The small beach was half a mile down from where the bloodbenders had made landfall. Katara’s eyes lifted to the surrounding treetops where Fire Nation birds were roosting for the night.

Using a shield of mist, they’d followed the bloodbenders to this island north of the Fire Nation Capital. Katara recognized it immediately. They’d passed through these woods shortly before reaching the meeting point on the Day of Black Sun.

They didn’t speak on the journey, too focused on keeping up with the bloodbenders’ boat while avoiding detection.

Once their feet touched the rocky shore, Toph pressed her hand to the ground and closed her eyes.

“There’s a village to the east but they’re headed away from it,” she announced. “That’s good, it makes it easier for me to track them. We’ll stay a safe distance behind them.”

Toph led the way into the dark woods, the other benders following her in a line as they navigated through the densely arranged trees. The birds settled down as color drained from the violet sky. With Toph taking control, Katara relaxed marginally and considered their situation.

Katara felt Azula just behind her, despite the firebender’s inexplicable ability to walk silently over leaves and branches. Distrust and irritation zinged through her, growing and multiplying as they marched.

Finally, Katara rounded on Azula. “Why are you so concerned with helping Zuko?” she asked, her voice hushed but implacable. “You _abandoned_ us, remember?”

Azula took a half-step back, momentarily nonplussed, but regained her composure quickly. “I didn’t want to be a prisoner! That doesn’t mean I want my brother dead.”

“You expect me to believe your brother’s life is more valuable to you than your freedom?”

Azula’s jaw clenched but she said nothing.

“Katara—”

Katara held up a hand to cut off Kallik, her eyes still on Azula. “You’ll betray us again.”

Azula took a breath and whatever choleric outburst was threatening to escape her control was swallowed.

“I won’t,” she said calmly.

“How could we trust you?”

“You don’t have a choice.” Azula’s tone was skillfully controlled. “You’re outnumbered. You don’t have time to go back to the capital for reinforcements. You can either trust me or leave Zuko to whatever Hama has planned.”

Katara breathed heavily, her hands on her hips.

“She seems like she’s telling the truth, though I know she can fool me,” Toph murmured. “Regardless, she’s right. We need her help. And we need to keep moving; I don’t want to lose them.”

They continued walking while Katara seethed.

When they reached a clearing at the base of a mountain, Toph led them to a thick patch of trees and bushes at its edge and they all crouched down.

“They’re in the mountain. There’s a tunnel just around that bend. I feel Zuko, he’s alive but restrained.”

“If we wait until dawn, we’ll have the advantage. Only Meriwa and Katara can bloodbend during the day,” Kallik said.

Katara frowned. “If they plan to kill him—”

“They would have chained him to the anchor alongside you both,” Azula interrupted.

Katara pursed her lips then nodded. “We’ll wait until morning.”

\------

Kallik volunteered to get water while Toph and Katara settled in for the night. She gave Azula a pointed look and the firebender followed her across a clearing and down to a creek.

A cool breeze skimmed over the water as Kallik filled the water flasks. She set them on a flat rock by the water’s edge, smoothing back the hair the breeze had disturbed. She approached Azula, stopping inches away from the firebender who watched her with guarded eyes.

“ _I_ trust you,” Kallik murmured, fingers tracing a c-shape from Azula’s forehead and across her cheekbone.

Azula had arrayed herself in a passive yet lofty countenance. It unnerved Kallik. She wondered when Azula first realized emotional control was crucial to her survival as Ozai’s daughter.

“You don’t have to bottle it all up when you’re with me,” Kallik said, staring into amber eyes, willing the mask to fall.

Azula’s brow furrowed, the first crack in the veneer, and Kallik held back her smile as she waited patiently.

“What? You want me to talk about my feelings?” Haughty.

Kallik’s lips twitched involuntarily. “No, you don’t have to. Just feel them.”

Kallik threaded her fingers through the hair behind Azula’s ear, her thumb stroking the hollow of her cheek. She felt Azula’s exhale on her lips before she closed the distance between them.

Azula softened against her, her hand pressing against Kallik’s lower back. Kallik’s blood pounded and she felt the world around them dissolve. There were no other scents but that of Azula’s skin and no other sounds but her quick breaths.

Kallik pulled away, not because she wanted to stop, but because she wanted to see Azula. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips slightly puffy but Kallik focused on Azula’s eyes. Heat had burned away her stoicism and her scorching gaze sent a shiver down Kallik’s spine.

Azula kissed her again with uncharacteristic impatience. Kallik kissed back before the thought occurred to her that if Toph could feel Zuko deep within the mountain, she could likely also feel Kallik and Azula.

She pulled back, grinning despite the embarrassing realization and enlaced her fingers with Azula’s. She gave a small tug and started towards their makeshift camp again but Azula held her ground.

“What is it?” Kallik asked.

Azula gave her an amused smirk then jerked her chin towards the rock where the water flasks sat. Kallik felt herself blush as she retrieved them.


	24. Chapter 24

### Chapter 23

“Wake up.”

Kallik blinked blearily as a hand shook her shoulder roughly.

“Someone’s coming,” Toph whispered as the others stirred.

A collective chill curled up their spines as they watched Hama stride assuredly into the tunnel. Toph moved closer to the entrance, pressed both hands to the ground, and listened. In a hushed tone, she relayed what Hama told Zuko.

Kallik felt the blood drain from her face.

“She’s been killing innocent people just for being Fire Nation,” Katara whispered more to herself than anyone else. She leaned against the base of a tree, looking ill.

“I don’t know why you’re so shocked,” Azula hissed to Katara before turning to murmur more comforting words to Kallik.

Kallik had known Hama was vindictive when she found Azula in her cage. But Azula had been a member of the royal family responsible for mass murder. The Fire Nation citizens in this village were completely innocent.

Kallik leaned against Azula who had snaked an arm around her shoulders. Anxiety squirmed in her stomach as if it were trying to escape. She had looked up to Hama. Her mentorship now felt like a lie.

With this new information, none of them were able to fall back asleep.

It was shortly before dawn. Katara stared vacantly at the spindly branches on the trees. Toph kept her hands pressed to the ground, listening to the events in the mountain.

“She’s coming out.”

Holding their breath, they watched Hama walk in the direction of the village. Katara’s eyes darted after her as if she wanted to follow Hama.

Kallik met Katara’s eyes and shook her head.

Katara was silent for a moment, her eyes fixed on the tree bark as if it held answers. “Do you think if we tell Meriwa about Hama’s plans and what she did to the people of this village, she’ll stop fighting for Hama?”

“If she believes us, maybe. I don’t think she’ll believe us, though,” Kallik replied.

“She must be curious why Hama has this underground dungeon already set up…”

“We don’t know what lies she fed Meriwa," Kallik snapped. _Or what lies she fed me._ "Meriwa feels she owes Hama a great debt. She won’t turn on her if she doubts us even a little.”

They milled about anxiously. The waterbenders refilled water flasks while Azula checked supplies. They reviewed their plan once again as the morning light began to creep up the sky. They debated waiting longer, hoping some of the bloodbenders would leave the tunnel to rest, but none did.

“Azula,” Kallik’s thumb and forefinger encircled the firebender’s wrist gently, tugging her away from the others. “I have something to ask you.”

Azula followed Kallik, stepping gracefully over fallen leaves. For a few moments, the branches rustled above their heads in time with Kallik’s breathing.

“I know my friends. If they knew what Hama told Zuko, they wouldn’t follow her. I—I’m worried.”

Azula placed her hands on Kallik’s shoulders and squeezed them comfortingly.

“Please, try not to kill any of them,” Kallik whispered.

Azula dropped her hands. When she spoke, her tone was defensive. “I’ve never killed anyone—”

“I know, I wasn’t trying to imply—”

“I mean, I tried to kill the Avatar, I think he would be dead if Katara hadn't healed him, so I guess I have no reason to be pious about it now.”

“I’m just asking…they’re still my friends.” Kallik looked at her feet, her eyes shining with fear.

“Kallik, I’m a firebender. It’s not like I can freeze someone in place. Fire is deadly—”

“I know.”

Azula sighed. “I’ll try.”

Kallik kissed her, feeling the hard line of Azula’s mouth soften against her. Kallik pulled back sooner than she wanted but returned her fingers on the pulse points of Azula’s wrist as she led her back towards the others.

The group stood and they looked at each other for a moment. Then Katara turned and led the way towards the mountain.

It was time.

\------

Toph took the lead once they reached the breach in the mountain. They’d faced the bloodbenders twice now, and both times Toph had been at a disadvantage. Now, they’d entombed themselves in her element. Her fingers twitched with anticipation.

The guards had staggered themselves in groups of two, Toph felt. Four were close to Zuko at the end of the tunnel, two were close to the entrance to the tunnel, just out of sight of the approaching group, and two were midway through the tunnel. That pair was lying down.

 _Ah_ , Toph thought. _Meriwa was so paranoid about Azula coming that the guards couldn’t even leave their post to sleep._

The tunnel was heavily composed of rock, so sounds would easily echo down the corridor. With the guards spread out, there was no way to take them out one-by-one. Those closest to Zuko would hear the attack as soon as it began.

Toph relayed this information to the group. They’d have to move fast.

Azula nodded to Toph. Toph pressed the earth beneath the closest bloodbenders’ feet up and back while the other three bounded into the tunnel, Azula replacing the inky darkness with golden light as she led the way.

The bloodbenders yelled out what sounded like a battle cry as Toph continued to push them back. They fought off the rocks she pressed towards them surprisingly well. Toph felt the barrels of water as the liquid moved out of them and scowled. The bloodbenders were prepared.

Despite the unexpected water, the four rescuers pushed the two bloodbenders back easily. They reached the next set of bloodbenders who’d awakened and didn’t miss a beat joining the fray. Now it was four against four.

Toph could feel Katara wasn’t bloodbending. They hadn’t met Meriwa yet and Toph knew her friend was saving her energy for that fight.

They pushed further, Toph sending rocks hurtling towards her enemies while trying to not collapse the tunnel in her haste.

Toph dodged a heavy wave on her right then pulled the earth up to shield her from an icy disk that came from her left.

Fighting waterbenders was similar to fighting airbenders: irritating. Firebenders and other earthbenders were easy. They kept their feet firmly rooted on the ground and their stance made it easy to feel the direction of their attack. But just as Toph couldn’t feel Aang’s gust of air until it hit her, she couldn’t feel water once it was lifted from the earth. Waterbending forms were less rigid and some forms involved pressing the arms in opposing directions, making it difficult for Toph to know where the water would come from.

That was how one of the bloodbenders managed to catch her off guard and ice her against the wall of the cave, her arms pinned at her sides. 

Toph listened to the hiss of flames and slap of water as her friends fought the bloodbenders. Steam clung to her hair and a drop of water rolled down her neck. After about a minute, Toph heard Katara grunt as a body landed with a thump. The ice ensnaring Toph melted and she slid back down to the earth with a sigh of relief.

Her feet back on the ground, she felt the bloodbenders had retreated to meet the next pair. One was limping, but still on her feet.

Their group advanced again.

They met the next set of guards and it was six against four.

Here, Toph felt the heat of torches on the walls and a thick metal door that was undoubtedly locked. A flash of heat rushed by her face, far hotter than the flames on the torches, and Toph felt Azula pummeling the door.

“Stop, Azula. Watch my back and I’ll get it.”

Katara and Kallik knocked four of the bloodbenders away from the door with a surge of water against their backs. Azula kept the other two occupied with blocking her fireballs while Toph ran for the door.

Her hands pressed against the warm metal and it groaned against her bending. The locking mechanism wrenched out of the metal plate and the door swung open.

Zuko was chained to the back wall of the cavern. Two bloodbenders stood between Toph and him.

Toph lifted her arms, prepared to encase them in dirt when suddenly her arms dropped involuntarily. She took three steps to her left, towards a pair of manacles.

“She can bend metal, Meriwa,” a bloodbender warned the woman who’d attacked them twice now.

Meriwa nodded. “Ice her to the wall.”

And once again, Toph was infuriatingly cold.

\------

Katara heard the screech of metal and knew Toph had opened the door. Meriwa would be on the other side of it with Eska. Katara still had four bloodbenders to get through before she could join her.

A fireball collided with one of the bloodbenders. Her howl of pain made Azula cringe.

Katara shot the firebender a confused glance but pressed her advantage, snaking a wave behind her and around Azula to knock two of the bloodbenders against the wall while Kallik sent the other flying back by throwing a block of ice against her diaphragm.

Katara ran into the room and felt Meriwa calling to her blood.

Katara stayed calm, taking deep breaths despite how airless the room felt. She knew she could fight Meriwa off with enough focus.

She saw Toph iced to the wall in her periphery. She saw Zuko across from her, on the other side of a column of dirt, his arms and legs chained.

Reluctantly, she kept her gaze on Meriwa, hoping Kallik or Azula could fight their way through the bloodbenders to free the two of them.

It took Katara a few moments to break Meriwa’s hold. As soon as she did, Eska sent a barrage of icicles towards her that Katara knocked out of the sky with a wave of water. The wave never stopped, flowing in tandem with Katara’s arms to knock Eska back several feet.

The others were still fighting behind Katara. She seized the opportunity to grip Meriwa’s blood and held her in place.

“Meriwa, stop fighting. You don’t know who Hama truly is and the barbaric things she has planned.”

Meriwa’s gaze was poisonous and her face twitched with exertion as she wrestled against Katara’s hold. “You’re fighting with the same people who killed your mother. You’re a traitor.”

“Hama’s been lying to you! She is going to—”

Eska was back on her feet and Katara had to release Meriwa to block the jet of water directed at her stomach.

Katara pulled fresh water from one of the barrels in the cavern wrapping it around her body like silk around a spinning wheel. It blocked the icy knives Meriwa sent her direction and they ricocheted back towards the bloodbender.

Katara threw another wave at Eska and this time froze it, buying her some more time. She took hold of Meriwa again, this time backing her towards the iron cuffs on the nearest wall.

“Meriwa, listen to me,” Katara said as Meriwa cuffed herself to the wall, her eyes alight with rage. Azula and Kallik were in the room now, along with some of the bloodbenders. Katara felt fire and ice warring against her back.

“Hama wants us to live our lives trapped in an endless circle of vengeance,” Katara said, her eyes wide and desperate. “She’d have us inflict the same atrocities on the Fire Nation they inflicted on us. She’d let the entire world fall back into war to avenge those she lost.”

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Azula free Zuko. The two of them stood between Eska, who was back on her feet, and Katara. Smoke suffused the air, sticking to the insides of her nostrils.

Katara continued to Meriwa, “We could break the cycle. We could forgive in the name of peace. It’s not fair to us, I know. But we can’t be selfish like Hama.”

Something shifted in Meriwa’s eyes. Before Katara could comprehend it, there was a thud and Azula screamed.

Katara jerked her head towards the sound and saw Azula’s back was against the cave wall and a large icicle was embedded in the flesh of her wrist, pinning her in place. Her face was contorted in pain. Katara turned.

Hama stood at the entrance of the cave. She was swinging her arms and a torrent of icicles expanded and sharpened behind her. Katara was reminded of when she’d fought Master Pakku back before he agreed to teach her waterbending. He had pinned her in place with dozens of ice spikes, none of which even broke her skin. Based on the look in Hama’s eye, Azula wouldn’t be as lucky.

Katara released her grip on Meriwa and was about to reach for Hama’s blood when Hama dropped the icicles and fell to her knees.

Katara looked over her shoulder to see Kallik in a bloodbending stance. Katara blinked. It was daytime, Kallik shouldn’t be able to do this.

A wet, sputtering sound brought Katara’s wide-eyed gaze back to Hama. Scarlet blood ran down her lips as the woman took one last wheezing breath then collapsed. Kallik fell too.

Meriwa cried out.

For a sickening moment, Katara thought one of the bloodbenders still standing had killed Kallik. Katara’s eyes raked over the women in the room, all had stopped fighting to stare at the scene and none were in a bloodbending stance.

Katara turned to make towards Kallik, but Elisapee beat her to Kallik’s side. The fear in the girl’s eyes made it clear she meant her friend no harm, so Katara didn’t stop her.

“She’s okay, she just fainted,” Elisapee said in a strangled voice.

The other bloodbenders stood still, their faces slack with disbelief.

Katara’s entire body shook. She took a step towards Azula. Azula’s breathing was ragged and her eyes were clenched closed. Fortunately, the icicle in her wrist was sealing the wound so she hadn’t lost much blood yet. But once it was removed, Azula would need hours of healing.

“Just hold on Azula, you’re going to be okay. I’ll heal you.”

Katara's arm moved sluggishly but the motion was enough to free Toph. Toph may have said her name but she wasn’t sure. The earthbender began bending handcuffs from the rock to restraining the uninjured bloodbenders. They put up no fight.

Katara's eyes moved to Meriwa’s crying form on their own accord before returning to Hama.

Katara dropped to her knees beside Hama. Her water-gloved hands probed uselessly over her still body. Katara only realized she was crying when she tasted salt at the edges of her mouth.

Katara’s tears were for the Hama lying still beside her and all the horrors she’d endured and inflicted. Her tears were for the Hama of the past, the funny, cocky child who’d welcomed Katara’s grandmother with open arms. Her tears were for the Hama who never was, the brilliant mentor and leader she would have been if her mind hadn’t been transformed by suffering and her goodness hadn’t been eaten up by the flames.

Katara didn’t have time to weep. Hama was gone. Kallik had crushed her lungs. With Katara’s help, the Fire Princess would live.

Katara took a deep, ragged breath, wiped her tears, and turned to Azula.


	25. Chapter 25

### Chapter 24

Katara awoke with a jolt, images of blood leaking down Hama’s chin hanging in the air in front of her before she blinked them away.

She scanned their campsite, finding one person awake. Zuko was leaning against the side of the mountain across the clearing. His eyes, fixed on the branches above him, looked phosphorescent with the moonlight reflecting off them.

His head turned towards her with a small jerk at the soft sound of grass crunching under her bare feet.

“You should be resting,” he admonished. “You must be drained.”

Katara shrugged before sitting beside him. Her body was bruised and heavy with exhaustion, but she knew she couldn’t reclaim sleep with her heart pounding deafeningly in her ears.

Katara tried to sync her shallow breaths with Zuko’s measured ones. He observed her obliquely, his gaze unreadable.

“The hawk came while you were sleeping. My uncle should be here tomorrow afternoon.”

Katara’s head was so heavy even her small nod was arduous.

“You’re mourning Hama,” he said.

“I am.”

“Even after all she’s done, all she planned to do?” If he was trying to keep the accusation out of his tone, he failed miserably.

She turned on him, something harsh and bitter rising in her throat, razing her fatigue.

“Hama was what the Fire Nation made her,” she snapped. Zuko didn’t recoil. “The Fire Nation is as much responsible for the damage she caused as she is, so make sure your revulsion is directed at everyone who deserves it.”

Zuko looked like he was about to retort, his volatile temper flashing across his features. But he hesitated then looked away.

After a long silence, he said, “I’m sorry.”

Katara didn’t respond but the anger hastily drained out of her. Zuko’s breaths had quickened during their conversation so she stopped trying to match his cadence and focused on her own breath.

“I know what it’s like to mourn someone whose done horrifying things,” he murmured so softly she wasn’t certain she was meant to hear it.

The quiet rasp of Zuko’s voice pulled the tension from her shoulders. Katara’s body leaned against his so slowly she didn’t notice at first. By the time she was aware of it, she was too tired to move. Her heavy head fell against his shoulder and she drifted back to sleep.

\------

Katara awoke with the sun as if her proximity to a firebender connected her to his inner fire.

Zuko watched her from the corner of his eye as she rubbed her neck. He imagined it ached from the awkward angle she’d slept in. The motion jostled her hair and he caught the scent of lemongrass.

She rose to her feet with a grimace. She stretched her arms languidly over her head before looking down on him, her blue eyes more tranquil than the night before but sending a shiver of awareness up his spine nonetheless.

The first rays of sun broke through the trees, speckling her skin with amber light.

“I’m going to check on Azula,” she said, her voice soft and slightly hoarse.

He watched her cross the clearing before rising to follow her. Azula was still asleep, exhausted from the hours-long process of Katara healing her. Katara knelt over her bedroll, probing her wrist with glowing water. After a moment, she returned the water to her flask, looking satisfied.

Zuko noted Toph and Kallik were still asleep as well. As quietly as he could, he pulled out some food they’d gotten from the village from one of the bags. He motioned for Katara to follow him and they walked down to the creek on the other side of the clearing.

Zuko sat on a wide, smooth rock and Katara joined him, crossing her legs under her, her knee flush against the edge of his thigh. They ate in companionable silence, watching the light from the rising sun reflect off the water.

“Your father gave you that scar when you were banished, didn’t he?” Katara asked.

Zuko nodded, repressing a flinch as if he’d been stung by a bee.

“Why were you banished?”

Zuko swallowed, Katara’s intent gaze pinning him in place.

 _She’ll find out eventually,_ he thought.

“I was in a war meeting and I disagreed with a decision my father had made.” Noticing her wrinkled brow, he elaborated, “It was disrespectful. I undermined him in front of his war council.”

“That was all you did? How old were you?”

 _Old enough to know better,_ his father’s voice taunted. “Thirteen.”

Katara’s eyes widened.

“I—where was Iroh?” she asked, reproach sharpening her words.

“What do you mean?”

“He couldn’t have let that happen to you. Was he away from the Fire Nation?”

“No, he was there.”

“He—he just let it happen?”

“My father was the Fire Lord, my uncle couldn’t have—”

“He was the Fire Lord because Iroh let him be Fire Lord!” Several gray birds on a nearby tree abruptly took flight. “ _Iroh_ was first in line for the throne.”

“After the death of his son—”

“Your uncle allowed his sadistic brother to take the throne, let him terrorize the rest of the world, let him maim his son—”

“You don’t understand—”

“Everyone in your life who was supposed to protect you failed.”

Zuko’s mouth opened then closed. He returned his gaze to the water.

She paused, breathing heavily with her hands clenched in fists on either side of her. “I wish I could kill the bastard all over again. I would have dragged it out.”

It wasn’t funny, but Zuko had to suppress a bubble of deranged laughter rising in his throat.

He scrubbed his face and tried to sound reassuring. “My uncle gave up a lot to join me when I was banished. I don’t know what I would have done without him.”

Katara exhaled heavily. “Your father was a monster. I know he deserves the blame. I just wish…”

“What?”

“Nothing you could have done would have justified…” She motioned to his scar, her expression pained. “You should have had someone to protect you. You deserved that much. You know that, right?”

Zuko took another bite of his breakfast. His eyes tracked a leaf on the water, twisting to dodge rocks as it rushed past them.

“I—I felt betrayed when my father went to war,” she said, her own food seemingly forgotten on her lap. “It was irrational but I felt he was abandoning us. After my mother died…It’s not the same as what you went through, I just—”

“You’ve been through worse than I have.”

“It’s not a competition.” She hesitated, her eyes on some fire lilies on the other side of the creek whose petals were beginning to open to the sun. “I never feared my parents. I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

Zuko didn’t know how to respond so he placed his hand over hers. She started at the contact, but then rotated her hand, interlacing their fingers.

“We should get back,” he said after a moment.

Katara nodded. “Can’t have Azula sneaking off again.”

\------

The tunnel beneath the mountain filled Kallik with dread, but she entered it anyway, pressing her shoulders back and hoping her body wouldn’t betray her fear. Her stomach flipped as the scent of dirt accosted her nostrils. Nothing was lurking in the shadows her torch threw over the earth walls, but her eyes darted between them cagily.

She’d awoken midday outside the mountain and for a blindingly euphoric moment believed she’d merely had a terrible dream. But with a turn of her head, she’d seen Katara crouched over Azula, hands shaking and gloved with water, and that fantasy evaporated.

Kallik had stood and followed the stinging musk of upturned earth that lead her to Toph and Zuko, who were burying her friend and mentor, confirming what she felt deep in her bones: She was now a killer.

Kallik sat for hours numbly watching Katara heal Azula and ignoring the others’ appeals that she sleep. Kallik waited for the others to succumb to their exhaustion before slipping back into the tunnel she wished was just a dream.

The key Toph had metalbended opened the lock with a creak.

Meriwa was the only bloodbender chained to the wall, the rest were spread out in the cavern with manacles Toph had bended clinging to their wrists. Most of them were awake and turned suddenly to the sound of the door opening.

Kallik’s footsteps thudded against the dirt floor as she approached Elisapee and Kiugak, who were huddled together towards the back of the cave.

Kallik’s eyes locked on Kiugak’s arm where a faint but conspicuous scar wrapped around her bicep. Zuko had given her that scar when they’d attacked their boat.

Kallik raised her gaze to Kiugak’s eyes. Her expression was guarded but not hostile, so Kallik knelt in front of her.

“Are you both okay?”

Elisapee gave a small nod while Kiugak lifted her chin in silent defiance.

“What did Hama tell you about us? Why would you join her in attacking me and Katara?” Kallik directed her question to Elisapee.

Elisapee’s round face and large eyes lent her an innocence that matched her personality. She glanced nervously at Kuigak before answering Kallik.

“Hama told us Katara had been working with the Fire Nation to secure more power for herself. She said Katara manipulated her and Chief Arnook to be named the future Fire Lady and she had no intention of helping the Northern Tribes. She said she blamed the North for not coming to the South’s aid after the raids and would use her authority as Fire Lady to hurt us. She said the Chief ordered us to intervene.”

“And me? Why did you attack me?”

Elisapee's eyes lowered guiltily. “Hama said Katara seduced you and you had betrayed us to follow her.”

Kallik huffed indignantly. “Do you still believe Hama?”

Toph had explained to the bloodbenders what she’d heard Hama tell Zuko but most of the bloodbenders didn’t react, either because they doubted her words or were too enervated to process the information.

“I believe we were wrong about Hama,” Elisapee replied slowly. “I never fully believed her, but everything happened so fast and suddenly you were fighting alongside firebenders and I didn’t know what else to do.”

Elisapee’s eyes were filled with tears and she stared at her feet with such shame that Kallik ached to comfort her. She resisted and turned her gaze to Kiugak.

“And you?”

Kiugak met her stare with defiance, but Kallik could see the conflict battling behind her eyes. “I believe that Hama had…extreme intentions. And maybe they were misguided. But how could you fight alongside those firebenders, Kallik? How can you forgive them after everything they’ve done?”

“I don’t forgive the Fire Nation,” Kallik said. “I defied Hama because I was sickened by the thought of being anything like them.”

\-------

Zuko pressed his forearms against the tabletop, steadying himself as the Fire Nation ship rocked indolently. He closed his eyes briefly, imagining the waves rolling against the ship, rolling against him, eroding him like a river rock until his edges were smooth. 

He, Katara, and Toph spent the better part of the trip back to the capital explaining everything that had happened since Katara left for the South Pole. Their audience listened with stoic patience, only Aang reacting to the events with any emotion and the occasionally interjected “No way!”.

Now, Katara was at least an hour into convincing Iroh to allow Chief Arnook to take custody of the bloodbenders.

“Their crimes were against the Fire Nation. We have the right to prosecute in Fire Nation courts,” Iroh said, not for the first time. “I believe you when you say they were manipulated by Hama. That will be taken into consideration by our judges, as well as Meriwa’s disclosure of the location of the imprisoned Fire Nation soldiers.”

“They will be held accountable for their actions, but it ought to be by their own people,” Katara said, her shoulders set in a straight line. Sitting beside her, Hakoda nodded in agreement.

“I can assure you they will be held to the same standards as any Northern Water Tribesman who broke our laws,” Chief Arnook said, his voice deep and authoritative.

Zuko watched as Iroh hesitated. To continue fighting meant admitting a lack of trust in Chief Arnook and the Water Tribes' commitment to justice. Iroh sighed.

“I trust they will be, Chief Arnook,” Iroh said resignedly.

Looking slightly strained from his defeat, Iroh turned to Zuko. “You missed your coronation, nephew.”

“I swear it wasn’t intentional, uncle,” Zuko replied, the ghost of a smile on his lips.

“The sages have rescheduled it. You bought yourself another four days.”

Zuko nodded and the current Fire Lord stood and excused himself. The Chiefs following behind him, the weight of their exhaustion evident in their slow steps.

Aang, conversely, looked positively chipper. He beamed at Katara.

“I’m so glad you're safe.”

Katara returned his smile tiredly.

While Aang seemed content to just stare at her with that goofy grin on his face, Zuko had questions.

“Why did you push so hard for the bloodbenders to be the North’s responsibility?”

Katara turned towards him, resting her chin on her palm. “Hama told me her experience as a prisoner of the Fire Nation for decades. It wasn’t a pleasant one and it’s the reason she was so ruthlessly intent on revenge. I don’t want to continue that cycle.”

“Hama was imprisoned unjustly. This would be different,” Zuko pointed out. 

“That’s debatable. Regardless it’s the imprisoning that bothers me,” Katara said.

“Why?”

“Prisons just lead to more suffering.”

Zuko shifted in his chair. “Well, prisons aren’t supposed to be pleasant. Their purpose is to serve justice and discourage crime.”

“The Water Tribes do things differently.”

Zuko raised his good eyebrow questioningly.

“The Water Tribes believe in growth and healing,” Katara explained, her features softening as she spoke about her culture. “A person’s life is valuable even if that person made mistakes or hurt others.”

“So how would you and Chief Arnook hold Hama’s bloodbenders accountable?”

“It depends because for us restitution requires input from the victims of their actions. That’ll include you and Azula. But I suspect they will meet with healers to ensure they’re physically and mentally recovering. They’ll spend time discussing their mistakes and accountability with each other and with Chief Arnook. They’ll likely be given work that serves the community, either in the North or in the Fire Nation.”

Zuko was silent for a while as he digested her words. “It’s…interesting. Very different from what we do in the Fire Nation.”

“The Water Tribes always valued healing very highly,” Aang said. “Probably because waterbenders are so good at it.”

Zuko was silent for a moment, staring at his calloused fingers. “It’s just a little odd to hear about the value of life from…”

“From me?” Katara asked.

Zuko met her eyes, hesitated a moment, then nodded.

“Most of my people would disagree with what I did to Ozai,” she said, immediately understanding Zuko’s meaning. “Like Aang, they don’t think violence is the answer.” She looked over at the Avatar who had stopped smiling and was watching her curiously.

“But Ozai had so much power, both through bending and in his position as Fire Lord,” she continued. “He could take so many lives if we failed to contain him. I had to think about those lives and their value, not just his.”

Katara met the Avatar’s gaze and there was a vulnerability in her voice when she asked, “You still think I made a mistake, don’t you?”

Aang’s hesitation answered her question and Katara broke his gaze.

"No one knows the future, Katara. To kill someone for what they might do... it's a dangerous road to follow," the Avatar said quietly and Zuko was surprised he didn't sound sanctimonious, but regretful.

Zuko watched doubt and conviction battling across Katara’s unguarded face. He realized she’d been posturing that day in the gardens when she angrily admitted she’d killed Ozai. She was deeply empathetic and that decision weighed heavily on her.

 _She will be an incredible Fire Lady,_ he thought.

“Did you know about the coming comet?” Zuko asked the Avatar.

Aang reluctantly tore his gaze from Katara and nodded.

“But you didn’t know what my father had planned for it, did you?”

“No.”

“Right before the invasion, my father invited me to a war meeting. He was frustrated by the rebellions in the Earth Kingdom and decided the only way to handle them was to burn the Earth Kingdom to the ground.”

Aang’s eyes widened with horror.

“He wanted to wipe out the entire Earth Kingdom?”

“Yes.”

The Avatar looked nauseated as he stared at the table beneath his hands.

“The comet is named after my great-grandfather. He used its power to eradicate the Air Nomads. Once that comet arrived, no cage would have been able to hold in my father. He would have escaped. He would have killed thousands.”

Katara shuddered beside him.

“I’m familiar with agonizing over a decision already made.” He met Katara’s eyes. “For what it’s worth, I think you made the right one.”


	26. Chapter 26

### Chapter 25

“And then Kallik shocked us all by bloodbending during the day and took down Hama. The rest of the bloodbenders surrendered after that.” 

Sokka had heard an overview of what had happened once Katara left for the South Pole, but was eagerly listening to Toph’s lengthy play-by-play of the final battle under the mountain. Toph, whose greatest pleasure after administering an ass-whooping was describing an ass-whooping, was happy to indulge him.

Sokka, Toph, and Katara had sprawled out in the palace gardens where the air was thick with humidity. Suki had left for Kyoshi but would return in a couple of weeks. Aang had planned to spend the afternoon with them but was only in the gardens briefly before he was called away for ‘Avatar duties’ leaving just the three of them. Toph could feel the approaching storm and lifted her chin expectantly, hoping the skies would open while they were still outside.

Sokka shook his head. “Iced to a wall. That’s what you get for not sparring with Katara when you had the chance.”

Toph reared back, offended. “Oh, I’m sorry, I was a little busy training the Avatar to master earthbending and discovering metalbending!”

Katara chuckled as she moved her arms over the fountain causing jets of water to erupt in rhythmic patterns. 

“You gotta admit, Toph, it’s kind of funny that you and Zuko went to rescue Katara and she ended up needing to rescue you both.”

“Um no, she had to rescue Zuko. I was just temporarily held up.”

“Put on ice, if you will.”

“Shut up, Sokka,” Toph said, a grin belying the rock she lobbed at his head. He jumped out of its path, nearly falling in the fountain.

“I’m still mad at Zuko for taking Toph on the secret rescue mission and not me.” Sokka turned to Katara. “I’m your brother!”

“My brother who was still recovering from serious injuries. Injuries that would be exacerbated by a rock to the head, _Toph_.”

Toph ignored the pointed statement while Sokka rolled his eyes.

“So, I guess this proves we can trust Zuko, huh?” he said.

Toph reclined on the grass, her fingers threading through the stalks, avoiding the small bugs she felt tucked between the blades.

“I think he proved himself on the Day of Black Sun,” she replied. “He told Azula he defied his father and planned to join Team Avatar that day.”

Katara abruptly stopped bending and her spouts of water all fell with a splat. “What?”

“Yeah and I could feel his heartbeat, so I know he was telling the truth.”

Katara was silent a moment and Toph could almost hear the gears turning in her mind. “So, when he stepped aside to let me and Aang into the Fire Lord’s bunker, he wanted us to succeed.”

“Yeah, no shit.”

Katara turned her head sharply to glare at Toph.

“You can trust Zuko, Katara,” Toph said with a smirk directed at the sky. _As I’ve been telling you, moron._

Katara resumed her waterbending more distractedly than before.

\------

Zuko stood in front of his wardrobe staring warily at the familiar robes hanging there.

They were Zuko’s coronation robes. While they looked exactly like the ones his father had worn, they were completely new. Yet the sight of them filled Zuko’s throat with the familiar taste of bile he’d long associated with his father. 

These robes were traditional. The Fire Sages would throw a fit if Zuko suggested he wear something else. Not to mention there wouldn’t be enough time for a tailor to put together new clothes when the coronation was days away. Zuko would just have to avoid mirrors that day.

Unless something was to happen to them. By accident, of course. An accident that couldn’t be traced back to Zuko…

A light knock disrupted Zuko’s plotting.

He strode across the crimson bedchamber and opened the door to see Katara, her dark hair loose around her shoulders and her bottom lip pinched between her teeth.

“Hi,” Zuko said, the sight of her chasing away his gnawing coronation anxiety and replacing it with a different sort of fluttering nervousness.

“Hi. Do you have a minute to talk?” she asked.

Zuko nodded and stepped aside to let her in.

Her eyes traced along his walls as she stepped tentatively through the threshold. It was a lot of red, he realized, as he followed her gaze around the room. He wondered if she was used to all the red by now.

She approached the robes Zuko had been trying set alight with the heat of his gaze just moments ago. Her fingers came up to graze the sleeve and the slippery fabric slithered off the hanger and crumpled to the ground.

“Shit! I’m sorry.” Katara scrambled to pick up the complicated garments.

Zuko approached to assist her, picking up one of the outer robes while she tried to get the uncooperative silk tunic to stay on the hanger.

After a few moments of fumbling, the clothes were back in their place and she turned to face him, still eyeing the robes distrustfully. She crossed her arms then uncrossed them, letting her arms dangle at her sides for a moment before placing a hand over her wrist.

“Is this why you came? To sabotage the sartorial component of my coronation?”

Katara blushed and shook her head. “I wanted to talk to you about the betrothal.”

Zuko knew picking up on social cues wasn’t his strong suit but even he could tell she was nervous. He motioned for her to sit on one of the couches near the door.

“What about it?” he asked, sitting across from her.

“Well, the betrothal was something Hama pushed for, you know. Part of her long list of punishments for the Fire Nation.”

“One of the less severe punishments,” Zuko said.

Katara made a sound somewhere between a laugh and a cough. “Right, not as bad as the famine she had planned. Well, she was the one pushing for marriage and now she’s gone…”

She looked to Zuko, to see if he caught her meaning. He didn’t.

“I’ve been thinking…and I believe the chiefs would accept a waterbender as a permanent member of your council instead of our marriage.”

Zuko blinked.

“You want to renege on the betrothal agreement?”

“Well, modify it, I suppose. If you’re alright with that.”

Zuko felt like a weight dropped into the pit of his stomach. He was being ridiculous, of course. This was good news. He didn’t want an arranged marriage. 

“Yes, of course, I’m alright with that.”

Katara nodded and Zuko wished his uncle were here to translate her unreadable expression.

“I’ll tell the chiefs if you can tell Iroh. We’ll have to have another meeting with them and Aang to work out the details and put it in writing.” Her tone was crisp and matter-of-fact.

Zuko nodded, barely registering what she said. “Will you stay for the coronation?”

“Of course, Zuko,” Katara said with a warm smile that made his chest clench.

A moment of awkward silence then Zuko watched her leave. He sat still for a while, his eyes on the seat she’d vacated, feeling confused and oddly bereft.

\------

It occurred to Zuko as he shifted in his uncomfortable chair that the ordeal that had unfolded over the last few weeks did not give him a new appreciation for the diplomacy part of running a country.

Zuko shot a poorly concealed glare to his left. The Avatar didn’t seem to mind being back in a stuffy meeting room. He was practically _glowing_ while Katara explained the reasons for dissolving the betrothal agreement. Zuko chastised himself for not seeing it sooner. Naturally, the Avatar was in love with Katara. 

Iroh, conversely, had had an almost pitying look when Zuko told him. But his uncle hadn’t argued the decision.

_There is no reason for him to argue_ , Zuko reminded himself. _This is good news._

“Katara has agreed to take the position on the council after your coronation, Prince Zuko.” Chief Arnook’s countenance was more gracious than Zuko had ever seen it in one of these negotiations.

_Guilt over the whole kidnapping thing, probably_ , Zuko thought, irritated. He glanced at the empty seat at the table Hama had once occupied and Arnook stiffened.

“You’re comfortable starting immediately, Master Katara?” Iroh asked. “I understand you didn’t have time to help with the rebuilding during your short time in the South Pole. I assumed you’d want to get back right away.”

Katara gave a small laugh. “The idea of another weeks-long boat trip doesn’t especially appeal to me at the moment. I’m happy to stick around here for a while.”

“We’ve drawn up an agreement where we’ll re-evaluate who holds the position annually,” Arnook continued. “If either the Fire Lord or the Chiefs believe a change is in order, the Water Tribes will nominate a new candidate. The Fire Lord will have final approval.”

Zuko was surprised he was to be given veto power and wondered if Katara had pushed for it.

The meeting ended and they all filed out of the room, except for Katara and Aang. Ugly, bilious thoughts weeded their way into Zuko’s mind as the door closed on the pair.

Did Katara love the Avatar back? When Azula had shot him down in Ba Sing Se, she had looked distraught. Perhaps they were both secretly in love and just never admitted it to each other. Or maybe they had been together and Katara’s choice to become Fire Lady was even more of a personal sacrifice than Zuko had realized. 

Zuko followed his uncle towards the dining room where they were to have tea, his mind spiraling.

“I forgot…something,” Zuko announced loudly, before turning on his heel and heading back towards the meeting room, ignoring his uncle’s bewildered expression.

He reached the closed door of the room. Glancing around the empty hall, he pressed his ear against the wood. Silence.

_Shit._

Zuko stepped back, wondering if there was a way he could climb into the space between the ceiling and the floors when the doorknob jerked.

He stepped quickly around the corner, pressing his back against the cool wall.

“Aang, you know I’ll always love you.” Katara’s voice. 

Zuko’s heart sank so fast it startled him.

The Avatar didn’t respond but he heard their footsteps echo in tandem as they walked down the hall.

“Zuko.”

Zuko jumped and turned to see Sokka standing behind him, smiling.

“Hey, Sokka.”

“Who are you hiding from?”

“No one,” Zuko said, and even to his ears, he sounded suspect.

Sokka didn’t push him, however. He laughed in that carefree way of his and said, “Congrats, I hear you don’t have to marry my sister anymore.”

Zuko swallowed and tried to be less of a terrible liar. “Yeah. It’s good news for the Avatar, too, huh?”

“Oh yeah! He was so whiny after you two agreed to that stupid betrothal. I’m sure he’s thrilled to have his girlfriend back.” Sokka started walking past Zuko who turned to follow numbly.

With a heavy sigh, Zuko veered off from Sokka and headed towards the dining room, hoping his uncle would serve those fruit tarts he liked.

\------

The prison behind the Fire Nation Palace was surprisingly small and unassuming. Kallik had imagined towering iron gates and walls of fire to terrify passersby, not a simple stone building.

Kallik hadn’t spoken to Azula since before the fight underneath the mountain. Katara spent hours healing the Fire Princess then Azula had slept until it was time to meet Fire Lord Iroh at the island’s harbor. Azula had then been sequestered into a room on the ship that was heavily guarded. They allowed no visitors.

The guard led Kallik down a narrow passageway then stepped aside, allowing Kallik to approach the iron bars of Azula’s new cage.

Azula sat cross-legged, her eyes shut in what appeared to be meditation. Kallik sat down as well and waited for the firebender to open her eyes, her own involuntarily falling on the scar on Azula’s upturned wrist.

After an hour, Kallik suspected Azula was testing her. But all her friends aside from Katara were also in various cells in this prison, so it wasn’t as if she had other pressing plans. 

Eventually, Azula opened her eyes.

“How are you?” Kallik asked.

Azula’s eyes ran the length of her dreary cell, lingering on the thick, iron bars between them, by way of response.

“I spoke to Iroh and Zuko. Your trial will be the first one for the Avatar. It’ll take place after the coronation. You won’t be here much longer.”

“I’ll be found guilty, Kallik.” Azula’s voice was eerily neutral. It sent a shiver of unease up Kallik’s spine. “The trial will be only a brief reprieve from this cell.”

“Zuko has spoken to the Avatar,” Kallik said, her eyes boring into Azula’s as if understanding could be passed to her through Kallik’s gaze. “He believes you should be kept under house arrest at the palace.”

“The Avatar won’t listen to my brother.”

“Your brother’s been working with the Avatar and even teaching him firebending. I think he’ll consider Zuko’s opinion.”

Azula looked unconvinced but didn’t reply.

“Azula, I’m so sorry. I saw how you were fighting in the cave. You held back because I asked you to and you were hurt because of it.”

Azula stood and approached the bars, looking down on Kallik.

“If I asked you to help me break out of here, would you?”

Kallik blinked up at her.

“Azula, I plan on testifying at your trial and telling everyone all the good you did when you were with us. So will Katara. If you tell the Avatar you regret your actions in Ba Sing Se, I’m certain your sentence won’t be severe.”

“I asked you a question.”

Azula’s stare was piercing. Kallik wanted to stand but her legs felt unsteady even tucked beneath her.

“No, Azula. I won’t help you escape.”

“My father was right. Love is weakness.” Azula turned and walked to the back of her cell where shadows engulfed her.

Kallik sat still, panic expanding and constricting her chest at the implications of Azula’s words.

“Why did you come back, then? What did you expect to happen?” Kallik asked, Azula’s calm making her feel hysterical.

Icy tension reverberated across the cell while Azula kept her back to her.

“You’ve changed, Azula, haven’t you? You’re here because you chose to be.” Kallik voice faltered. “Don’t you want a fresh start?”

Azula stood tall and unassailable, keeping her back to Kallik until she left.


	27. Chapter 27

### Chapter 26

The bark of the old maple tree was scratchy against Toph’s back. She squirmed against it, bumping her shoulder against Katara’s in the process before finally earthbending a layer of dirt over the coarse surface and leaning back again.

“Your back will be filthy now,” Katara observed in that mothering tone Toph couldn’t bring herself to resent anymore.

“You’re just jealous you can’t make a cushion for yourself,” Toph replied with a grin. She pulled her knees to her chest, pressing her feet flat into the dirt so she’d have a good view of the show.

They were watching Zuko and Sokka sparring with swords. Sokka had demanded to be the one to spar with Zuko after today’s firebending lesson with Aang, much to Toph’s irritation.

But then again, unlike Sokka, she’d gotten a lot of fighting practice the last few weeks. She supposed a break wasn’t so bad.

It had also been amusing to watch Zuko, who went into the battle visibly skeptical Sokka could hold his own, quickly turn peevish when he realized Sokka was skilled with swords. They both moved swiftly as they fought and the rasp of the swords when they connected filled Toph with an exhilarating sense of danger. Katara was no less enthralled but also strained, her heartbeat jolting whenever one of the blades got too close to their opponent’s flesh.

Sokka had won their first battle but Zuko was doing better this time now that his expectations had been calibrated. He managed to knock Sokka down with a kick of his ankles and he held his sword to his throat triumphantly.

Sokka yielded with a scowl that faded when Zuko offered his hand to help him up. The walked over to Toph and Katara’s tree, talking about their training.

“No way!” Sokka said, then looked to his sister. “Katara – Zuko trained with Piandao, too!”

Katara laughed, “I’m not surprised. Maybe Toph and I should go train with him next.”

Sokka frowned “Swords are _my_ thing, Katara.”

“And Zuko’s,” she countered with a smirk.

“Besides, you know you won’t have time for that. You’ll be running away with Aang after this is all over,” Sokka said.

“What are you talking about?” Katara straightened, staring down her brother.

“Oh, come on, I’m not stupid. You guys are back together now, aren’t you? Now that you dumped the jerkbender?”

“Hey!” Zuko, who’d been studiously cleaning his blade with a rag, looked up indignantly.

Katara huffed in annoyance at Sokka, a familiar sound to Toph. “I didn’t dump Zuko, we just agreed the whole arranged marriage thing was pointless. And Aang and I, we were never—well not officially—I mean, no.”

“Huh?” Sokka put a hand on his hip.

“I’m not running off with Aang. We agreed to stay friends.” Katara crossed her arms and turned her head away from them all.

Sokka mumbled something about _why was he always the last to know_ , but it was hard for Toph to hear over the frantic thumping of Zuko’s heart next to her.

A smirk spread across Toph’s face as she tried very hard not to call out Zuko’s internal reaction to that news. But restraint wasn’t her strong suit. She stood, brushing herself off, and inclined her head towards Zuko. “You okay there, Sparky?” she said, low enough that only he’d hear.

Zuko gave a little jump and started coughing before taking a few deep breaths. In the least convincing manner possible, he pretended he hadn’t heard her.

“So how boring is the coronation going to be, Zuko?” Sokka asked, oblivious to Zuko’s discomfort but cognizant of his sister’s.

Zuko launched into an overview of the ceremony with an only slightly shaky voice.

“Ugh, that sounds long,” Sokka said.

“It’ll be no more than four hours,” Zuko said in a tone that suggested it could be a lot worse.

“I repeat. Ugh. Would it be an international incident if I fall asleep? Would that nullify all your Water Tribe peace agreements?”

“Yes,” Zuko replied solemnly.

“I’ll sit next to you, Snoozles,” Toph said with a conspiring smirk. “I’ll make a sinkhole under your chair if you start to doze off.”

“Should we wear Fire Nation colors to the coronation, Zuko?”

“Iroh would prefer everyone to wear their Nation’s colors. Unity amongst the Nations is going to be a big theme of the celebrations. But it’s a nice offer, Katara.”

Another heart pounded quickly, not Zuko’s this time. Toph inclined her head to Katara questioningly, whose expression must have been advertising her emotional reaction.

“What is it?” Zuko asked her.

“Oh, I…” Katara laughed nervously. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard you say my name before.”

“Is that true?” he replied incredulously.

“Yeah, usually it’s ‘waterbender’. Or ‘peasant’. Or ‘girl’” Katara gave another nervous laugh. 

Toph couldn’t know for sure that Zuko had turned red, but if she had to bet…

Sokka saved Zuko from having to respond. “Ha! You’re not even on a first-name basis! How bizarre would it have been if you two had to go through with the marriage?”

“Yeah, _so_ bizarre,” Toph said with sarcasm that Sokka missed.

But Zuko didn’t.

“I should go practice my speech,” he said quickly and somewhat loudly. “Talk to you all later.”

He sped-walked back to the palace, forgetting his swords in his haste.

Toph knew she should leave it alone but she was her parents’ unfailingly rebellious daughter. She picked at the dirt under her fingernails, reclining back against the tree with intentional nonchalance.

“Poor Zuko. He was telling me how nervous he is about this speech. It needs to be good for him to endear himself to his people.” Toph sighed sympathetically, repressing the mischievous grin twitching at the corners of her mouth. “Katara, you’re good at inspiring speeches. You gave us pep talks all the time. You should help him.”

“Oh, I don’t know if he’d want me to.”

“Come on, you guys are _friends_ now,” Toph said, her emphasis on the word ‘friends’ not escaping Katara’s notice if the shudder of her pulse was any indication. “Don’t you think it’s a good idea, Sokka?”

“Yeah, something tells me convincing speeches aren’t Zuko’s strong suit,” Sokka agreed, flipping his sword in the air then catching it by the hilt.

Katara hesitated briefly, then stood. “I guess I can offer. I bet he says no, though.”

Toph snorted. “I’ll take that bet.”

Katara snapped her head to Toph and stared at her appraisingly before turning on her heel and heading into the palace.

\------

Zuko practically ran to his bedchamber, his feet skittering across the marble floor, desperate to get away from nosy earthbenders and his stupid autonomic nervous system.

He’d been wrong about Katara and the Avatar. So what? It was irrelevant. She had made it clear she didn’t want Zuko and if she rejected the _fucking_ _Avatar_ then clearly her standards were set well above him. Which made sense.

Back in his room, Zuko stared at his speech miserably. Katara was probably thrilled to get out of the betrothal and wanted to enjoy her freedom. Maybe she’d go back to the Avatar in a few years. Zuko saw how he looked at her, he would wait.

Anyone would wait for Katara. She was the most powerful waterbender he’d ever met. She could take life and give it back. Rather than be corrupted by her power, she was unfailingly compassionate.

The soft knock at his door was familiar enough to cause his heart to race. He shook his head. He was being ridiculous, he hadn’t memorized Katara’s knock.

But apparently, he had.

When he saw her on the other side of the door, he stuck his head into the hallway, looking both directions suspiciously.

“Uh, hey Zuko. What’re you looking for?” Katara asked, bemused.

_Making sure that damn Toph isn’t with you,_ he thought before stepping aside to let her in.

“Nothing. What can I do for you?”

“Toph suggested I help you with your speech. Only if you want me to, of course.”

“Uh, sure?” he said, the words slipping from his tongue before he’d even processed Katara’s offer.

This was why Zuko didn’t make friends. They ruined his life.

Katara grinned and sat at the foot of his bed which was a cruel choice given there were couches on the other side of the room.

“Let me hear what you’ve got.” She looked up at him expectantly.

Zuko blinked twice before grabbing his speech because commands from his brain to his body slowed to an embarrassing rate around her.

He had his speech mostly memorized so the parchment’s purpose was more to give him something to do with his hands. He recited his speech, his eyes fixed on the wall just above Katara’s head.

There was a long pause after he finished.

“You wrote that?”

Zuko nodded, his eyes sliding over the page, verifying he hadn’t missed anything. “My father had speechwriters, but before him, it was traditional for the Fire Lord to write his own speeches.”

_And I want to be as different from my father as possible._ He didn’t say it but suspected Katara heard the words anyway.

“It’s really good, Zuko.” Her gaze was earnest. “I feel inspired and I’m not even Fire Nation.”

Zuko met her eyes, a frisson of something passed between them making his mouth dry.

“I have no feedback on the content of the speech. It’s fantastic. Well, one thing.”

“Yes?”

“Surely the Fire Sages will introduce you? And everyone already knows your name, I think, so maybe skip the ‘Fire Lord Zuko here’ line at the beginning.”

“I was going for relatable,” Zuko mumbled, scratching out that line on his parchment.

“Other than that, it’s a great speech. I think your delivery could be more…self-assured? If you want advice on that.”

Zuko nodded enthusiastically.

Katara smiled. She reclined back slightly, her palms face down on the bed. “Start again? And I’ll cut in with my thoughts.”

Zuko began again and she interrupted immediately to instruct him to set his shoulders back. He obeyed, seeking her approval like a leaf stretching towards the sun.

His eyes locked on hers when she gave the direction. Looking away now felt strange, so he continued his speech, his eyes on hers and his pulse racing.

“Slow down,” she said with a small smile, her voice soft.

Zuko realized this was an ingenious way to rehearse given Katara’s eyes on him was as nerve-racking as having thousands of people listening to his words.

“Your shoulders keep moving inward like you’re trying to shrink yourself,” Katara interjected, her eyes following the lines of his collarbone.

Zuko adjusted his posture.

He continued, but her eyes continued to rove over his shoulders and chest in a way that made his heart thump wildly. He tripped over a word and her eyes snapped back to his, a dark flush rising along her face.

When Zuko finished his speech, there was a humming energy coursing through his veins. The warmth he could attribute to Katara’s attention, but there was something else there, something powerful. He felt galvanized and restless.

“What is it, Zuko?” Katara asked, her eyes on his furrowed brow.

Zuko looked down at his fingers, almost expecting sparks to fly out of them. The realization hit him then.

“Sozin’s Comet.”

“What about it?” Katara asked.

“It’s today—it’s now. I forgot.”

“So did I, I lost track of the days—”

“Azula.”

Katara’s eyes widened.

\------

Zuko knew Azula had escaped the moment he stepped outside and saw the slender plume of smoke stretching towards the clouds in the distance. He broke into a run, Katara on his heels.

Katara dropped to knees at the prison entrance to heal the first guard they came across. He was covered in red burns, his eyes clenched shut in pain. 

Zuko ran through the halls, déjà-vu creeping over his skin until he reached Azula’s cell. Unlike his uncle’s cell on the day of the invasion, Azula’s wasn’t half destroyed. The door had been unlocked. It was open and oscillating innocuously.

Zuko found a guard who was conscious and not too badly burned to talk to Zuko.

“How did this happen?” Zuko asked. They had doubled the number of guards after his uncle managed to escape. They had doubled security again when Azula was brought in. The guards were all firebenders, though Azula was fueled by the comet, so were they.

The guard blinked up at Zuko weakly. “She had help.”


	28. Chapter 28

### Chapter 27

Katara passed through the doors leading to the palace courtyard wearily rubbing her eyes. She’d slept terribly, her paranoid mind conjuring up images of Azula sneaking through the palace to enact her revenge.

There was a crispness to the air she knew would be gone within the hour so she took a deep breath, trying to enjoy the early morning breeze while it lasted.

Aang and Zuko stood near her favorite maple tree, speaking in low tones while Aang moved through bending forms. Zuko held his shoulders in a rigid line while Aang wore the serious expression he reserved for tense negotiations.

Aang saw her first and startled before giving her an awkward wave. He made his excuses as soon as she was close enough to hear him.

“I gotta go get ready for the day,” he said, hurrying away from Katara.

Katara sighed. Their uncomfortable conversation from the other day was still fresh in both their minds. Aang had erroneously assumed her decision to end her betrothal was because she was in love with him. She hated disappointing him again.

She turned to Zuko. “Any word on Azula?”

Zuko shook his head, his mouth compressed in a tight line. “Water Tribe warriors are assisting our military in the search.”

He wasn’t nearly as choleric as he’d been the day prior after learning Azula had escaped. Yet his features were strained and Katara knew his anxiety wouldn’t fade until Azula had been found.

“What did your uncle say?”

“He blamed himself. He knew the comet was coming and had the bars of her cell reinforced. But he didn’t anticipate her having an accomplice.”

“It wasn’t Kallik.”

“You’ve said as much,” he replied, tension straightening his back as he crossed his arms.

“If it were Kallik who helped Azula, she would have gone with her. She wouldn’t stick around here if Azula was going to live her life on the run.”

“I don’t believe for a moment that’s Azula’s intention,” Zuko said acerbically. “You said yourself several of the guards had injuries consistent with ice daggers.”

“Or any other sharp weapon. Kallik told me she didn’t help Azula and I believe her.” Katara lifted her chin, infusing her voice with as much authority as she could muster. This entire conversation was pointless, none of the guards had seen the accomplice’s face.

Zuko sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

“I was teaching the Avatar to redirect lightning.”

Katara appreciated the subject change. “You can call him Aang, you know,” she gave him a small smile and watched some of the tautness around his eyes ease. “I caught the tail end of your training session. The moves looked familiar.”

“My uncle learned the technique from waterbenders.”

“Can you show me? Seems like a useful skill to have given… the situation.”

Zuko nodded and demonstrated the motions for her, explaining how she would need to direct her energy through her stomach then out her arm. Katara watched, transfixed. Firebending forms were rigid and forceful yet Zuko flowed through waterbending forms with grace. Even his face changed. Normally when he bended, his eyes were narrowed and his jaw tight. But his face was free from tension as if he changed his entire disposition to embody a waterbender’s fluidity.

“Okay, your turn.”

_Shit,_ Katara thought. She had watched his face more than his movements.

Still, she was a waterbender, she could do this. She did her best imitation of the move, avoiding his gaze in case it held disapproval at her attempt.

She felt the warmth he radiated against her back before he touched her. His fingertips pressed lightly against the underside of her forearm, raising it by an inch. She tried the move again with his adjustment, hoping he didn’t notice the goosebumps scattered across her arms.

“Drop your shoulders,” he murmured, skating his fingers over the muscle connecting her head to her arms.

Ironically, the motion tempted her to lift her shoulders to press into his touch. Suppressing that urge, Katara swallowed what felt like very loudly and tried again.

He stepped to her side. “Good. Now widen your stance a little.”

He didn’t touch her to correct her this time and she almost huffed in annoyance.

She did the move again.

“Perfect,” he said.

Katara grinned, dropping her arms. “Maybe you should try teaching me firebending forms next.”

The corner of Zuko’s mouth lifted only marginally but it was enough to make Katara’s pulse skitter. “Uncle says understanding the other elements makes us stronger. It might not be such a bad idea. Maybe you could teach me to break a bloodbending hold.”

Katara raised her brow. “You would trust me to bloodbend on you?”

“Of course.”

She met his eyes, seeing the certainty there. There was something dizzying about being under his gaze, like the feeling after being out in the sun too long.

His eyes dropped to her lips and she took a half-step towards him, unthinking. Her pulse raced like she was about to fight but her mind was hazy.

“Katara!”

Katara jumped and spun around to see Sokka bursting through the doors to the palace with a wild grin on his face.

“Aang said there are turtleducks in the fountain and they’re the cutest things in the entire world! Have you seen them? Where are they? Which fountain?”

“I—”

Zuko’s arm cut into her periphery as he pointed to the fountain closest to her. Sokka ran to it, so excited his sprinting could be mistaken for skipping.

Katara wasn’t brave enough to turn back to him and see whatever expression Zuko held.

“I should…” she started walking away, hoping he’d assume he just couldn’t hear the rest of her sentence rather than she’d been rendered incoherent.

\------

Iroh looked down at the scroll his guard had handed him. He’d read it thrice already and now his eyes were simply resting on the page, unfocused. He was buying time.

Another rebellion. A Fire Nation outpost in the colonies had burned to the ground and there were casualties on both sides.

Iroh reluctantly handed the scroll to Zuko, who’d been watching him from across the table, his fingers tapping impatiently next to his plate.

Zuko’s eyes moved quickly over the page, then slowed as he reread. Iroh could feel the heat radiating off his young nephew. He watched Zuko fingers as they gripped the parchment, ready to take it from him if it began to smoke.

“There has been unrest in the colonies since their inception, Prince Zuko,” Iroh said, surmising Zuko’s thoughts had marched determinedly towards blaming himself.

As the rebellions continued the line between what Hama had incited and what had been brewing long before her had grown blurry. The bloodbender had made Zuko’s path to restoring the Fire Nation’s honor more difficult, but most of the rebellions throughout the country hadn’t been traced back to her interference.

“They blame me for agreeing to withdraw Fire Nation citizens from the colonies.”

“They rebelled when the colonies were created, as well. Change often leads to unrest.”

“Yes, taking away people’s autonomy has that effect,” Zuko grumbled, pressing the heels of his hands against his eyes as servants entered to clear their plates.

Zuko’s stress had been written all over his face since Azula’s escape. Iroh had been saving his good news until tomorrow, to give Zuko a bit of optimism right before his coronation, but seeing his nephew so overwrought urged him to change his plan.

“I spoke to the Water Tribe chiefs yesterday. They agreed to another modification of our original agreements.”

Zuko lifted his head from his hands, regarding his uncle wearily.

“They are removing the clause that says I must leave the Capital upon your coronation. So, I may stay and help you as you assume your duties as Fire Lord. Only if you wish, of course.”

Zuko blinked as his uncle. “Of course I want that.”

“I still plan on leaving eventually. My contributions to the world of tea service will be my legacy, I’m sure of it. But I imagine the first year will be a challenging one and I don’t want you to go through it alone.”

“Thank you, uncle.” The words were heavy with gratitude, but Zuko’s face remained etched with tension.

“Come with me to the gardens, nephew. You could use a cup of soothing chamomile, I think. Perhaps a game of Pai Sho?”

Zuko shook his head. “Thank you, but I want to turn in early. I haven’t been sleeping well and want to be rested for tomorrow.”

Iroh smiled kindly. “That is wise. Exhaustion has a way of making our problems seem insurmountable while a rested mind can find a path forward.”

His mouth set in a grim line, Zuko stood and left the dining room.

\------

Zuko knew there was no point in attempting sleep. The thought of his people detesting him enough to attack an outpost and harm Fire Nation Soldiers would keep him from sleep for the rest of his life, he imagined.

Zuko wondered if overexposure to his uncle made him immune to his calming words. Even Iroh's most insightful parables couldn’t turn off the anxious thoughts spiraling through Zuko’s mind once they got started. They worked on others, Zuko had seen it in the negotiations. No one could diffuse a tense situation like his uncle. Except, maybe Katara.

Come to think of it, Katara had a knack for distracting even Zuko from his neuroses.

Zuko came to a stop to realize he wasn’t standing outside his bedchamber, but Katara’s. He wasn’t aware of when his feet had made the detour.

Zuko stood outside for several minutes, trying to think of an excuse to talk to her. His eyes bore into her door, tracing the grain of the wood. One particular swirl reminded him of a fingerprint.

“Fuck’s sake, just knock.”

Zuko jumped, irritation rushing through him as he glared at the bare feet that had allowed Toph to silently sneak up beside him.

“It’s not that hard, just knock and say ‘Katara, I’m obsessed with you, please date me’.”

Zuko shushed her and grabbed her arm, dragging her down the hall and away from Katara’s door.

“Oh please, these palace doors are as thick as your head,” Toph scoffed.

“I’m not _obsessed_ with anyone,” Zuko hissed, though he knew there was no way Katara could hear.

“Sure you are. I felt your heart rate go all haywire when Katara said she and Twinkle Toes aren’t getting back together.” Toph smirked and crossed her arms over her chest.

“That was unrelated! My heart rate increased because… you see… I saw a bee.” Zuko cringed, both from the obviousness of his lie and the inadvertent rhyme.

“A bee?” Toph laughed, taking mirth in his misery.

“Yes. I’m afraid of bees,” he replied, glowering.

“Sparky, I feel your heart rate speeding up right now. You’re lying.”

“I’m not! It’s because I’m thinking about the bee!” Zuko ducked his head around the corner to confirm Katara’s door remained closed.

“Fine. Lie to me all you want. If you won’t be honest with me, I won’t tell you the interesting things I can infer from Sugar Queen’s heart rate.”

Zuko stood stock still, valiantly trying not to take the bait.

“What do you mean?” he asked, the words darting out as if of their own accord.

Toph shrugged. “No idea, since _apparently_ one’s heart rate says nothing about how they feel.”

Zuko scowled but wouldn’t give her the satisfaction of admitting she was right about him.

Toph sighed and turned to walk away. “Just talk to her, Zuko. Put yourself out of your misery and just be honest.”

Still fuming, Zuko squared his shoulders and marched back to Katara’s door, his fist making contact before he remembered he hadn’t thought of an excuse.

Katara opened the door and smiled beatifically.

“Hi, Zuko. What are you doing here?”

Zuko had no good lies so he’d have to take Toph’s advice. He swallowed. “I’m sort of… panicking about everything. Azula, the coronation…”

Katara’s smile turned sympathetic and she stepped aside to let him in.

The guest chambers were much smaller than those of the Royal Family. The bed dominated the space and there was no seating area. Zuko stood awkwardly between the bed and the door, wondering why even the guest rooms were oppressively crimson. Were they worried their guests would forget what country they were in?

“Do you want to talk about your stressors or be distracted from them?”

Zuko’s eyes snapped to Katara’s and he could have sworn they sparkled with mischief.

“Why did you agree to the betrothal?” he blurted out.

Katara tilted her head. “I told you, it was Hama’s idea.”

“You don’t do things because others tell you to. Why did you agree to it?”

Katara stepped around him to approach the wardrobe on the opposite wall. Her fingers traced the intricate carvings adorning its doors.

“At the time, based on my experience with you, I thought you were… terrible.” Her back was to him, but Zuko could sense her cringe by the movement of her shoulders. “I had no idea what kind of Fire Lord you’d be and I agreed with Hama that our tribes would be at risk without someone with influence in your court.”

“Why did you then change your mind?”

Katara kept her back to him. “Well, I got to know you…”

“And?”

“And I realized you weren’t so bad.”

Zuko took a tentative step towards her and could see a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

“I realized I—we could trust you. And…”

“And?”

“And I grew to…I don’t know. I wanted you to be happy. I figured you’d rather marry some Fire Nation girl anyway.” Her smile faded as she straightened her shoulders.

Zuko took another step towards her. “And if I don’t want to marry some Fire Nation girl?”

Katara fingers outlined the latch on the doors that had a dragon carved into it. “I wanted you to be free to marry whomever you want.”

“That’s nice of you,” Zuko said dryly. Her head turned, her eyes locking on his. He was standing close enough to see the flecks of smalt that added depth to her eyes. “What do _you_ want? For yourself.”

Katara stared back at him, taking a shallow breath that he felt against his lips before she closed the distance between them.

Zuko pressed eagerly against her, one hand rising to trace the line of her jaw while the other wrapped around her waist. His mind was blank beyond thoughts of the scent of Katara’s skin, the taste of her lips, and the warmth of her body against his.

Zuko didn’t think he’d ever felt so buoyant yet viscerally grounded. He could kiss Katara for days and not tire of it.

Katara broke the kiss, blinking up at him breathless and dazed with one hand still threaded in the hair at the nape of his neck. Her mouth opened as if she wanted to say something, discuss what was happening or ask him a question. But she seemed to think better of it and instead leaned in to kiss him again.

\------

Iroh took his evening tea in the gardens while he tried to channel his worry for his nephew into something productive.

Iroh watched the flowers’ petals slowly sink shut as the sky shifted to increasingly darker shades of violet. There was night-blooming jasmine down by the turtleduck fountain. Iroh was too far away to smell it but closed his eyes to imagine the aroma anyway.

His mind returned to Zuko’s observation that the unrest in the colonies was linked to their lack of autonomy. Perhaps another summit with the Earth Kingdom leaders as well as some citizens from the colonies could beget a solution. Iroh set down his teacup, the clink cutting through the silence. It would likely be fruitless, but Zuko was idealistic and would eagerly agree to such a summit. Having a plan would give his nephew some comfort.

Iroh returned to his quarters. He nodded convivially to the guards outside his door as he resolved to offer Zuko this suggestion after the coronation.

A soft evening breeze rustled his hair as the doors closed behind Iroh. He wrinkled his brow, not recalling opening a window this morning.

The dart hit his throat and Iroh blinked in shock. It was clever to aim for his throat. Shirshu venom worked quickly. His vocal cords were paralyzed almost instantly making it impossible for him to alert the guards.

The venom coursed through him and Iroh fell to the ground. His vision blurred as two figures, dressed in black, stepped out of the shadows.


End file.
